Holy Knight Ninja
by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX
Summary: 1000 years ago, the Rokudo Sennin stopped the Juubi. But 300 years before that someone else had brought peace to the land. Through him, 4 Powerful Clans had identical roots. When his descendants were down to no more than 4 known, what's a pair of Hybrids to do?
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I've yet to see one of this game, so I figure I could probably be the first.

First, the Crossover is with a game called Monmusu Quest, or Monster Girl Quest.

So, I'm not going to give any spoilers for this one. I plan to play this one by ear as much as possible.

IKU ZE!

But first, the Disclaimer.

**I OWN NOTHING HERE!**

I don't even know who owns Monmusu Quest.

**Chapter 1**

Long ago, when the World was young, there was a young boy. His name was Heinrich, a Hero of a Goddess known as Ilias. Heinrich was known far and wide, fighting to protect those who couldn't do so, or simply did not want to fight.

One day, he had fought a being known as the Monster Lord. It's name was Alipheese the Eighth. In the end, he won. However, the cost of him winning was not because of what he did. No, the cause was that he had a Monster known as Alipheese the Ninth. The Daughter of Alipheese the Eighth. In the End, Alipheese the Eighth was killed, and her daughter replaced her.

Their win was short lived, however. Ilias, aware of the actions that brought Alipheese the Eighth down were not in compliance with her wishes, and as such, Heinrich was sealed in a place known as Sealed Sinners Prison.

500 years later, a young boy named Luka followed the same path as Heinrich. His father had attacked Alipheese the 15th. He had found a monster near death, and, against what most others would do, nursed her back to health. She had introduced herself as Alice and thanked him. From that point on, she had been teaching him to fight. It wasn't long after that he had found a sword known as Angel Halo. With Angel halo in hand, the two traveled across the continent, helping others, and finding who Luka truly was.

Luka's faith and beliefs clashed at nearly every opportunity. It had taken a long time, many battles, and a few friends made before he finally made it to the place known as the Monster Lord's Castle. What he was there for: Coexistence between humans and Monsters.

The four Heavenly Knights tried to stop him, but they failed. When he finally made it through he fought with the Monster Lord Alipheese the 16th. The fight was harsh, but with the power of the Four Elemental Spirits, he had managed to push her into a corner. One that she couldn't get out of, nor did she try to, as she was on her last legs.

He had refused to deal the finishing blow, and the Goddess Ilias intervened. Due to his lack of faith in her teachings, he questioned Ilias. After some talking, Luka drew his sword at Ilias.

It was then, a war had begun. Chimeric Monsters, monsters that were a combination of several others, and Angels had attacked the Castle. The battle was fierce, and great. Pure monsters, the Heavenly Knights, who had survived their encounter with Luka, and Alipheese the 16th all fought against the Chimeric Monsters and Angels.

The War between Ilias and the Monsters had finally begun for real.

The Monsters, led by Luka.

The Angels, led by Ilias.

The fighting had lasted a long time. It took a good week to find a weak point in the Angels Defenses. Luka had ended up facing all of the Angel's on his own, somehow being the only one that could even harm them.

In the end, the Monsters led by Luka had won, though with severe Casualties. Ilias had been dealt a Death Blow, never to be seen again. On her last legs, Ilias pleaded to him.

The one known as Black Alice had been defeated by Alipheese the 16th. The same Monster that had traveled with Luka the entire time. Ilias's pleas were heard, and yet promptly ignored. He then dealt the final blow, seeing her inability to change her ways and views. His final words to her as he plunged Angel halo into her body were "The only reason we won, is because we understand and care for each other's feelings. You, who do not care about the truth, is what blocks the coexistence that we all wish for. Without you, it will be possible. Goodbye, Ilias. I hope you never return."

It had taken him a good 10 years to finally get Coexistence into the heads of Humans. After all that time, Alipheese the 16th, and Luka had continued to travel together. The two of them were happy together, and managed to spread the ideals of Coexistence.

It had lasted a long time. The four Heavenly Knights, stayed in one region each. Erubetie, the Slime Queen, had stayed in Undine's Spring. Tamamo, the 9 tailed Kitsune, had decided to head home to Yamatai Village in the Northeast. Granberia, the Dragon, had decided to travel and find a worthy challenge as a Warrior. She never killed her opponents, but as a Warrior that has always held honor, she never ridiculed her opponents, whether they won or lost. After 20 years, the only one to ever beat her was Luka, and she wasn't entirely surprised. Alma Elma, the Succubus, just went around doing whatever she wanted to. She usually stayed to participate in the Coliseum in Grand Noah City under the name Kyuba.

Alipheese the 16th had done what no other Monster Lord had done and given birth to _multiple_ children with the same man: Luka. They had a good few children. Their Children were a mix of Humans and Monsters, unheard of so far. Luka had finally passed on at the age of 72, while most Humans at the time only lasted a good 40 years.

The peaceful coexistence lasted a good 300 years after Luka's death. Luka's descendants had managed a different set of powers. Most of them lived longer than most. Some had the natural ability to use the four elements without the powers of the Four Elemental Spirits, who have been in hiding ever since his death.

The Coexistence was shatter when a Beast of massive destruction was released upon the world. The Four Heavenly Knights, who were still alive, tried to fight it, alongside a Human with strange eyes. A descendent of their old friend Luka. The fight lasted months, but without Angel Halo, which was hidden somewhere by Luka long ago, they had to find another way to bring it down. In the end, the Human was the one that defeated the beast in a way no one had ever thought before.

He sealed it into himself.

The beast was simply known as the Juubi, the reason for its existence unknown to all. The four Heavenly Knights and the man managed to make it back to the lands untouched by the beast, and told them the beast was sealed. The Man became known as the Rokudo Sennin. The Coexistence was nearly shattered, however, and the Four heavenly Knights had gone into hiding. It was years later, on the deathbed of the Rokudo Sennin that he had asked his 3 sons, and gave them a portion of his power. He then gave them the power that corresponded with their own ideals. One went on to found the Uchiha Clan. Another went on to found the Senju Clan. The Third went on to found the Uzumaki Clan. The Third was also the eldest of the three, and went off on his own.

However, there was a fourth clan that descended from the hero Luka. They held no relation to the Rokudo Sennin except by going back far enough to Luka's children. This Clan was named the Namikaze Clan, yet never expanded much. They were widely unknown for the most part, until the age of the Clan Wars had begun. They had dealt serious blows to other Clans. Regardless of their small numbers, they were also the most skilled. Far more so than the Clans descended from the Rokudo Sennin.

After a while, Several Villages were founded. The Namikaze had stayed widely Neutral. Until their near eradication in something known as the Second Great Shinobi War. The only known survivor: Minato Namikaze.

As a toddler he was taken to Konohagakure. His clan had remained Unknown to that day, and as such, no one knew of the power he held.

He grew up to be a Shinobi. His ideals, however, were similar to those of his ancestor. He would rather talk out a problem than kill to resolve it. During the Third Great Shinobi War, he brought victory to Konohagakure. He had then become Hokage, the leader of Konohagakure.

2 years later, he had a wife. Not knowing of their ancestry, they had a child. However, it was not to be.

On the day of the child's birth, someone had attacked. The Kyuubi no Yoko had been released and sent to attack.

In the end, the Kyuubi had been sealed in the newborn baby. The baby's name?

Naruto Uzumaki. Both of his parents were descendants of the hero Luka, his name unknown to this day. The heavenly Knights have been in hiding all this time, as well.

Granberia, the Dragon Queen, had been sticking to what has been known as Earth Country and is kept as a Secret to Iwagakure. Granberia never fought in the wars, so as to avoid useless bloodshed. She was the only Monster that has been known to any human for a long time.

Alma had decided to hide in the Southwest, now known as Wind Country. No humans alive knew of her.

Tamamo had decided to make a hideout in the Mountains of Lightning Country. Kumogakure was built nearby, at that. She still remained unnoticed by them.

Erubetie had decided to stay in a cave that was connected to every body of water in the continent. She had stayed cut off from humans from the get go, though she enjoyed Luka's Company. However, she had found another person that she found a general liking to. His name was Tobirama Senju. She had granted him an insane amount of control over Water in exchange for one thing: he was to keep her location a secret.

He had agreed, and he constantly protected the place where he found her. Konohagakure was built nearby, founded by the Senju and Uchiha Clans. Other clans soon joined in.

Now, 5 years after the forced attack by the Kyuubi no Yoko, and sealing, Naruto Uzumaki is where our story begins.

It was his fifth Birthday, and he had gone outside. He had recently gotten an apartment from the Old Man Hokage, as he called him. However, his happiness would not last. A Drunken villager spotted him, and started to attack with a ceramic bottle of Sake. It wasn't long until a mob had formed and had been chasing him. He had managed to get to the nearby forest, and found a lake.

Naruto Uzumaki had golden Blonde Hair, Cerulean Blue eyes, and 3 Whisker-like Birthmarks on each cheek. Supposedly, he was an orphan, never knowing who his parents were.

Back to the story, Naruto had tripped on a tree root near the lake. The drunken villagers had started to beat him, leave scars, burns, cuts, and then some. Finally, one got the idea of making him drown in the lake. They had gotten a particularly heavy rock, tied it to his ankle, and threw him in the lake. It was then the ANBU arrived, and took care of the mob. After the Mob was taken care of one of the ANBU jumped into the Lake, another went to inform the Hokage, and the rest got rid of the bodies.

The ANBU came back up soon afterwards. "No sign of him." The Hokage then showed up. He was old, definitely, with wrinkles and all. He wore White Robes with Red trim. The hat was in the same colors but had the Kanji for Fire on the front. "ANBU, where is he?" he questioned them, his voice hard.

"They had thrown Uzumaki-san into the lake as we were arriving. Cat went into the lake to find him." The ANBU with a Snake Mask said. She had purple hair, and a Standard ANBU outfit.

"Cat?" The Hokage questioned.

The ANBU with a Cat mask had a Katana strapped to her back. She also had Purple hair. Whereas Cat's hair went down to her mid back, Snake's hair was tied up in a ponytail. "Hokage-sama, there is no sign of Uzumaki-san in the lake. I could find no trace of him, and his Chakra is gone. I managed to find a trail but it cuts off with nothing in the area. It's as if he is no longer in the area."

"People do not vanish into thin air, cat." His voice was hard, but the pain in it was evident. "And he cannot use his Chakra, much less suppress it. Therefore, if he was thrown down there, he would be found."

"The trail ends. Not with a Chakra spike, but a cold end with no trace going anywhere. I will see if there is another lead down there, but..."

The Hokage looked at her. "Do it. He is down there somewhere. Find him. Before its too late."

"Hai." Cat went back into the water, and searched around the entire lake. Cat knew what was going on. Naruto was gone. Taken. Whoever had him wasn't giving out their location. Little did she know, this lake was a Sacred one.

Naruto was no longer in the Lake, either.

-unknown cave-

Naruto was lying on the ground, unconscious. There was, what seemed to be, a blue figure made of gelatin. There was a small fire near the kid. The figure was decidedly female, had no skin, and seemed to move like slime.

She continuously looked at the kid she saved from drowning. His features were off, but she sensed an old friend in him. Why, she didn't know. She just sensed that friend of hers. Undine, what seemed to be similar to the figure, also said he had a similarity to their friend.

"Erubetie, this boy... he hold's Luka's Blood." The smaller figure stated.

"I see that, Undine. But that's not all. I sense Luka emanating from this boy. The last one to come here was of Luka's blood, but did not give me this feeling. I don't just feel Luka's Blood in him, but rather, Luka himself." The larger figure, Erubetie, replied.

Undine then recognized the boy. "Wait. Erubetie... this kid is a Jinchuuriki."

This earned the Slime's attention. "A Jinchuuriki? But that would mean..."

"I'm not sure if it is him, but I can find out." Undine stated, before going into the boy's mind.

She ended up next to a large gate with a flimsy piece of paper on it. "Kyuubi..." Undine breathed.

The giant fox opened its eyes. **"Who are you?"** Then the eyes, which were sleepy before, were now wide awake after seeing Undine. She had seen the surprise and Shock in the giant fox's eyes. **"UNDINE, IS THAT YOU?!"**

"You know me?"

"**That's right, you wouldn't recognize me as I am now."** The fox replied. **"In this life, I am known as Kurama. But I fought alongside you, Sylph, Gnome, and Salamander against Alipheese the Sixteenth, and then Ilias. After I died, my soul was taken. Some time later, my soul was pulled from the afterlife, which was quite boring, mind you, and placed in this fox body."**

"You are... Luka...?" Undine was hesitant at the guess. The fox nodded at the guess. "LUKA?! How the hell..."

"**Don't ask me why I was chosen to be this fox, or even what happened beforehand. I have no idea. How's Alice?"**

"Dead. She died a good thousand years ago. 20 years before the Juubi attacked, and you were reborn." Undine explained. "The only Monsters left alive are in hiding. The Heavenly Knights included."

"**I... I see. I guess I failed."**

"No, you didn't fail. You brought coexistence. We don't know how the Juubi came into creation, but one of your descendants sealed it into himself. The guy was just as much of an idiot as you were. Still just as pure."

The fox paused. **"Is Erubetie nearby?"**

"Yeah, why?"

"**Tell her I'm sealed in this kid. Take care of him. I sense a good 70% of my blood in him. Strange considering the fact that it should be diluted so far out. I can also feel he holds my Holy Energy. The same energy I used to take out those Angels. Only one of my children had it, but he went off on his own. Haven't seen him since."**

"You think he could be descended from you in two paths?"

"**Wouldn't surprise me in the slightest."** the fox replied.

Undine nodded. "I see. I'll let Erubetie know. She'll take care of the kid, but he'll have to know about you. You know that right?"

"**Teach him to follow the Flow. How to fight. I had hidden Angel Halo long ago. When he's ready, I'll lead him to it."**

"Alright. We'll tell him of you being sealed in him."

"**Only mention me by the name Luka, and that he knows NOT to let it out. If people find out that he knows of my existence, then it will only attract more trouble for him. Keep him safe. Stay with him. I know that Erubetie won't leave her home. Just... make sure to take care of the kit. And let the other Spirits know. If I were a betting man, Sylph would have a LOT of fun with this one."**

"Alright. See you soon." Undine then left the sewer-like mind.

-Erubetie's Cave-

Undine came out of the Unconscious Blond. "What did you find, Undine?"

"I found... Luka." She breathed.

"Luka is sealed into this kid? Shouldn't that be impossible?" Erubetie inquired.

"Normally, I'd agree. But you and I both know that Luka was a bringer of seemingly impossible events. After a while, you get used to his impossibly surprising actions." She then delivered the message to Erubetie. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm gonna follow Luka's plan for him. I'm gonna let Gnome and Sylph known."

"What about Salamander?"

"Are you kidding? Salamander ALWAYS lives in a Volcano. I can't go there! I'd have Gnome head there. After I do this, I'm gonna stick with Naruto, here. He'll need a friend."

Erubetie thought for a moment and nodded. "I see. I'll watch over him. Who knows? This guy may be like Tobirama."

"We can only hope." Undine said, before heading out.

Naruto was asleep for a good few hours. When he woke up, he saw Erubetie. "I see you're finally awake." She said, softly. The boy was obviously scared. "I will not harm you. If I were going to hurt you, I'd have left you to drown in that lake."

This surprised him. Naruto was not familiar with this kind of voice. "W-Who are you?" His voice denoted he was still scared.

"My name is Erubetie. I am... a friend of your ancestor."

"My what?" Naruto's fear was almost all gone.

Erubetie simply chuckled a bit. "Let's just say he's family of yours, that has long been dead, ne?"

That got his attention. "F-family?" He didn't know what to make of it.

"Yes, Family. I can sense my friend's blood in you. There's a lot of it, too. I'm actually surprised, considering how long ago he died." She looked at Naruto for the first time. "Naruto... do you have any family out there? Anyone that takes care of you?"

He hung his head. She put a slimy hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry. I will make sure you have the family you need. Me and a few friends of mine."

"Y-you will?" he asked, hope in his eyes.

"Yes, I will. I sent another friend of mine that lives with me to let the others know. They will stay with you when I cannot." Naruto was on the verge of crying. "Do not worry. I will not abandon you to the wolves. I simply cannot be around humans for too long. They do not understand me. It is why I stay in this cave. Humans simply do not see me. Just like the Villagers do not see you. We are... alike, in many ways. I can see what you want. You want to prove yourself. You want to have a family. You, who has nothing to lose. You have everything to prove. I am willing to help you. Train you. Raise you. My friends will help, as well. We are all friends of your ancestor. I only have one condition. Something I want you to do in return."

He was curious now. All sense of fear lost, he wanted to know what it is. "What is it?" He asked, his voice denoting the change.

"I simply do not wish to be found by other humans. They do not understand me. They never did. The last one to see me, you would know him as the Nidaime Hokage. He kept his word, and even helped protect my home, by building the village nearby. I helped him out, and I wish to help you as well. I still do not wish to be found. That is the only thing I ask of you."

"You'll leave me alone if I don't..."

"My friends will not, but I might. I... don't like the humans out there. Those who do not try to understand. You and I are in the same boat. I want to be with you, but... I don't want to be with _them_. They spit on Tobirama's grave. Either way, you are welcome to stay until you are fully healed. I would prefer that actually."

Naruto thought for a moment, and nodded. "Okay. I won't tell anyone about you."

Erubetie had a small smile. "Thank you. I'll make sure you have a family. You have a friend in me. Always remember that. For now, rest. I'll find some food for you." She laid him on a bed of her own slime that detached from her body. "Remember, I'll be there for you when you need it."

She left the cave, after he fell asleep. She managed to find a few good meals, for a human at least, and brought them, before cooking them the way Luka used to. She was long immune to fires, even though she preferred to stay away from them.

He woke up, and she handed him the fish she had been cooking. "Eat up. My friends are not here yet, which is no surprise, I guess. Do not worry. They will be here soon." Naruto nodded, before eating the food handed to him. He smiled at Erubetie, who returned the smile.

She began telling him a few things of history. More of her own with Luka. "Back then, Monsters and Humans rarely got along, except in some places. Slimes, like myself, hated humanity because they polluted our homes. I had learned to trust a select few, because they had shown me that not all humans are bad. The first one I had ever trusted. He was related to you, even. His name was Luka. Never learned his surname. Now that, was a human that I will never forget." She had a smile, lost in her own memories. She then shook her head. "Luka and I weren't always on the best of terms, I'll admit. He changed my views. I've always cared for his descendants, people related to him. Granted, some of them are complete idiots. They disgrace his memory. Those, I care nothing for, and would _love_ to see them killed. You... I would rather you follow in his ideals. They were for peace. I have been watching most of his descendants, for they all lived around here."

"Can... Can you tell me about Luka-jiji?"

"Of course." Erubetie started talking about Luka, what he stood for, what he did, who his greatest friends were, what he had to do to achieve his goals, everything about him. "Luka... is the greatest man I have ever met."

Naruto looked at Erubetie with a fire in his eyes that she had not seen in him until that point. "I will be just like Luka-jiji. I will get peace to return. I promise you that."

Erubetie's eyes widened. _'That voice... the feelings behind it... It's just like...'_ She smiled. _'Luka... he is more than just your host, or your descendant. He is just like you. Down to the voice.'_ Her thoughts ended there. "Naruto... Hold to your word on that. I will be waiting for the time I finally come out of here and not fear for my life."

Naruto nodded. They continued to talk about random things, when Undine came back in. There was what seemed to be a small fairy with her. "Undine? Sylph?"

"Hey, Erubetie! Been a while!" The fairy spoke in an overly happy voice. Undine punched the fairy. "Undine, where is Gnome?"

"Went to her first. She went to get Salamander. They'll be here shortly... I hope." Undine said, earning a slight nod from Erubetie, who turned to a confused Naruto. "Naruto, this is Undine. She has been living with me all this time." She gestured to the more solid slime. Then she pointed at Sylph. "This is Sylph. While Undine is a Spirit of Water, Sylph is a Spirit of Wind. Sylph is more of a Fairy but she is a reliable friend, if not a little annoying. Though if what I'm told is correct, then you will get along best with Sylph."

Sylph then floated up to Naruto. "So, you are the one I was told about?" She asked. Earning a slight nod. Sylph looked into Naruto's eyes, and then cried out in happiness. "YAY! Natural Wind Element!" Undine and Erubetie shook their heads, which was a weird sight. It wasn't long before a rock hit Sylph, stopping her rapid-fire mouth. "Owie!"

"What have I told you about talking too much?" Another voice unfamiliar to Naruto said, the four of them turned and saw two others. One seemed to be made entirely of fire. The other looked to be a small human, though she had metal armor in dark brown colors.

"To not to..." Sylph was depressed, before Naruto gave her a small hug, which returned her happy mood. Gnome sighed. "So, is that the kid?"

Erubetie nodded. The one on fire looked at him. "I see a passion in him I have not seen since..."

"I know." Erubetie cut her off. "He is his Descendant, after all."

"I was surprised that 70% of his blood is that of _his_." Undine stated.

"That's got to be wrong. Over 1,000 years, and someone with 70% of his genetics is in them is not possible." Gnome pointed out.

"Remember, Gnome, Luka was a good indicator that nothing is impossible. It could be genetic." Salamander, the one on fire spoke up.

Naruto looked at Gnome, Salamander, then at Erubetie. "More friends?"

She nodded. "The one on fire is Salamander. She is the Spirit of Fire. The smaller one is Gnome, the Spirit of Earth."

"Gnome is such a downer." Sylph said, earning a smack from Undine.

"We only hit you because you're annoying." She said, as Sylph rubbed her head. "Gnome just has no qualms doing it because Earth and Wind have always been opposed. She'd hit you if you said something stupid, at that."

Gnome shrugged before tossing another rock at Undine. "I just like throwing rocks. It's fun... for me." The was a small smile on her face.

"We will stick with you." Sylph said. "We can stay with you, no matter where you go. Undine can't maintain her body in really hot places, though."

Naruto looked at Erubetie with a smile. "So... I can come back as long as I don't let anyone know where you are, right?" She looked at him and nodded. She looked up. "It's getting late. Get some sleep. I'll take you out there later on. Downstream, actually. Undine and the others will keep you company. Right, girls?"

They all nodded. Sylph cheered as well. All four spirits glowed and then hit Naruto's stomach, causing him to fall over, being caught by Erubetie. "I probably should have warned you about that. Rest up. I'll make sure you are found in a good place." He nodded weakly, and passed out.

-Forest, near a tower-

Naruto was left floating to a bank. It was right next to a large tower, and he was unconscious.

It wasn't long before a female in a trench coat, miniskirt, and chain mesh found him nearby. She had purple hair, tied up in a Pineapple. Her eyes a deep emerald with no pupils. Her eyes widened as she pulled him all the way out of the water, and checked him out. "Pulse is nominal... no visible Injuries... I'd better get him to Hiruzen." She put him over her shoulder and left in a whirlwind of leaves.

-Hokage's office-

The same female that picked Naruto up appeared in the room, with the old man in Hokage robes inside working on paperwork. "Hokage-sama..."

This earned the old man's attention. "Yes, An... Is that..."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. It is."

The old man was right in front of her. "Where was he?"

"I found him in the forest of Death. He was floating down the river. I was about to blow off some steam. Now, it looks like I don't need to." She replied, as she put him on the couch in the room. "What I found strange was that his pulse was fine, his temperature was normal, and no injuries could be seen. It's surprising, to say the least."

The old man nodded. It was at this point, Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. Then, remembering what happened before he met Erubetie, he was immediately scared. Then he saw the Old man considered a Grandfather to him. "Jiji...?"

"Naruto... thank Kami you're safe." he breathed out.

"Jiji... Why do people hate me?" Naruto asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I can't tell you yet. Don't worry, I will be able to one day. Either you'll be 13, or a Genin of this village. I need to make sure you're safe, and if you knew... it would only make them hate you more." he said. "I'm sorry, but... it's for your own safety."

Naruto started crying. "I... I see." _'He never gave me a reason before. But... Genin?'_ He then heard the voice of Salamander.

"Naruto, that's the lowest rank of Shinobi. Ask him how to become a Genin. It's going to be the quicker path." She said. "And think what you want to say to me. That way he doesn't know about us. The longer he goes without knowing about us, the better off you'll be."

"How can I be a Genin, Jiji?"

"You'll have to go to the academy. From there, you'll have to graduate and then you'll be a Genin." He answered. "If you want I can make it so you enter next year. It'll be early, but it should help you protect yourself."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks jiji! You're the best!" he jumped up, and the old man chuckled. "Yes, I suppose so. Come. Let's get you some ramen. You look like you need a pick me up."

The desired response was acquired. Naruto shouted in joy. "RAMEN!"

In his mind, Gnome looked at Undine. "He's as bad as Tamamo with Thin-fried Tofu."

"Something tells me he isn't that bad." Undine replied.

-a few minutes later-

Undine, Gnome and Salamander somehow had a sweatdrop. Sylph was just cheering him on.

"Okay, it isn't as bad as Tamamo." Undine said.

"You're right." Gnome said. "It's worse."

Naruto just finished his seventh bowl. "Thanks Jiji!"

"**Come off it, guys. It's probably his comfort food. With the life of a Jinchuuriki, he'll need something. Besides, he's just like his mother in appetite. Sealed in her too."**

As Naruto finished his eighth bowl, Sarutobi chuckled. "You're quite welcome. I'll do what I can to get you in the Academy. Okay?"

"Okay! Thanks Jiji!"

"Come on. Let's get you home."

Naruto and Sarutobi went to Naruto's Apartment, and Sarutobi had to restrain himself from killing half the villagers. "This place... what happened?"

He looked at Naruto, who he knew didn't do it. "Naruto do you..." He then saw that Naruto was not there.

Naruto was still at a somewhat random gate. When Sarutobi and a couple of ANBU found him. "Naruto..."

He snapped out of his trance, and looked at the old man. "Jiji? What's wrong?" Then he looked at the place in front of him. "How did I get here? Where is here?"

"This is the Yondaime's old home. Come on. I'll get you a new place. I can't let you live in a place like the apartment if someone is going to do what was done to it."

"It was destroyed, wasn't it?" Naruto asked, quietly. Sarutobi was disappointed.

"Naruto... I want you to be safe. I won't let them harm you if I can help it. Remember that."

He nodded in response. "Come on. I'll get you a safer house."

"Jiji... I think it better if I live in the forest until I go to the academy. Is that okay?"

He looked at the ANBU, who nodded. "I'll try to make sure they don't find you. Just... make sure you're okay, alright?" Naruto nodded, and ran off into the nearby forests.

Sarutobi watched him. "Cat, Bear. Make sure no one gets him. Ongoing A-rank."

"Hai!" The two mentioned ANBU left in a whirlwind.

-Forest Clearing-

Naruto stopped in a clearing a good area wide. He stood at the middle of the clearing, and looked around. "This looks like a good spot."

"Yes it is. Naruto, close your eyes and let me take over for a second." He heard Gnome say. "I'll make the house for you. It'll be good for now."

Naruto closed his eyes, and when he opened them they were a more Brown color. When they were opened, Gnome used Naruto's body to put his hands on the ground. "Gnome House Revision!" The ANBU was a good bit away, thanks to the fact that Sylph got them there. After it was there, Naruto had a single story earthen cottage standing right in front of him. Naruto's eyes went back to blue, before the ANBU had already arrived. He entered it as the ANBU saw the clearing.

Sylph let him know that the Mask guys were there. Naruto then heard the someone knock on the door. "Mask guys."

Naruto nodded and opened the door. "Jiji want you to watch me?" The ANBU were surprised, but it didn't show. They nodded, and vanished. Naruto then closed the door and started looking around the place. It had a single bed, a small one, the basic necessities, and a small table. A few chairs, even a small fireplace. _'Thanks Gnome.'_

"No problem. Now come on. Undine has got a few lessons for you. She'll be first, instead of Sylph." Gnome replied.

_'Huh? Why?'_ Naruto asked them as all four of them appeared in his vision.

"Like it or not, Undine has a few skills you'll need."Sylph admitted. "You may be a Natural Wind Element, meaning me, but that just means skills I know will be a lot easier to learn. Undine has the things you'll need to know first."

"Annoying you may be, at least you know when something's needed." Undine commented.

"Doesn't mean I like it, though." Sylph crossed her arms. Naruto chuckled at that.

"Okay. Where do I start?" He asked aloud.

"Talk in your mind." Undine said. "Remember those ANBU are still out there."

Naruto was looking around. _'I know, but that is something that they would think I'm just talking to myself, and not anyone else.'_ He saw Undine blink at that.

"You know, he's got a point." Salamander voiced. "That saying is always used when at a new place, or something new is learned. People can't always tell the difference."

Undine then told Naruto to sit down, close his eyes and find the flow around him. Sylph's comments did not make it easy. Gnome just smacked her again. "Gnome..."

"Shut up. He's trying to get the Serene Mind." Gnome spoke.

"But he's of the Wind. Not water."

Salamander hit her next. "Sylph, he needs this the most. The Serene Mind helps _all_ Shinobi. They never take it all the way, and only half-ass the state. Undine has to teach him how to access the full Serene Mind. It's the most important part of what we can teach a Shinobi. We'll also be able to train him to use a sword, and teach him the techniques that Luka used. He'll need this the most."

"Aww..."

Naruto chuckled, and was slapped by Undine. "Focus on the flow."

Naruto stopped Chuckling.

This continued on for 6 months. On the third month, Naruto had found his Chakra instead, and told Undine what it felt like. Salamander heard this, while staying next to the lit fire. "Looks like he found his Chakra, Undine."

This earned all of their attention. The fact was that the ANBU were gone for a while. Naruto was still safe, because only the ANBU had come into the clearing. For some reason, Jounin could never find it, neither could most Chuunin, Genin, and even civilians. Heck, only the ones with training in the Wind Element could find it, surprisingly.

Sarutobi couldn't even find it with his Crystal Ball. No one knew why, except Sylph, who set up the barrier in the first place. Civilians could never find the place, because it has an unnoticeable barrier that makes sure that only those that can manipulate wind and has training to do so can enter the clearing. Gnome and Sylph him how to hunt for his own food, and what to do with them.

Salamander had taught him how to control his Chakra after it was pointed out, but still said the Serene Mind, which he could never truly get in 6 months, would help _immensely_. With the four Elemental Spirits at his sides, his vocabulary increased by a major level. He knew how to hunt, Gnome taught him a few things about Gardening, as well. Being the Earth Spirit she knew a thing or three about what went into her element.

The ANBU stopped coming around after the second month ended, seeing that he was safe.

It was on this Sixth month, that someone had come into the clearing. Naruto had long recognized the signature. It was the Cat ANBU that always helped him. The Spirits all went into his mind, and he walked to the door as she knocked on it. He opened it and saw him. "Jiji wants to see me?"

The ANBU nodded. "Okay. Let's go!" he was happy at the moment. Cat put a hand on his shoulder, and they vanished in a Shunshin.

-Hokage's Office-

Cat and Naruto showed up in the center of the room. "Naruto. Good to see you in one piece."

Naruto nodded. He had long since learned why he was hated, but kept it a secret. "So, what's up Jiji? Academy got a spot open early?"

Sarutobi shook his head. His ANBU had stopped watching over him 4 months ago, since he had found that none of the Civilians could find the clearing. The fact of the matter was: He couldn't even find the Clearing with his Crystal Ball. That in itself was a shocker. "Naruto, I wanted to let you know I was going to another village. I was wondering if you'd like to come along?"

Naruto took a thoughtful pose, crossing his arms and scrunching up his face. He came up with this face while talking to the Spirits. _'Undine? You think it would be a good idea to put the Training on hold and go with him?'_

"I don't think it's a good idea to skip the training." Undine said.

"Come on. You never let him have any fun. Let him relax and unwind." Sylph complained. "He'll probably get it faster if he does. Besides, he'll have to learn what the world outside is like, anyway. This is a good reference for later on."

"Sylph's got a point." Salamander commented. "I say go for it. Maybe we can run into one of the other Heavenly Knights."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm with Sylph here." Gnome commented.

"**And when that happens, you _know_ that it's the best choice."** Luka told them.

They all heard Undine Sigh. "Fine. But we're starting it back up the moment we get back."

This earned a loud cheer from Sylph. "Road trip!"

Naruto held back the chuckle. "Count me in, Jiji!" Sarutobi nodded. "Good. I see you're still wearing those furs that you skin off of Deer that enter the area. How did you even learn to do that?"

Naruto blinked in confusion. "I didn't."

"Naruto..."

"I just don't think when it happens. You know, play it by ear?" He continued.

Sarutobi blinked. "Okay... Think it'll handle the trip?"

"It should." Naruto said. "I mean, they work so far."

"Well then, we leave tomorrow."

-the next day-

Naruto was hiding near the gates as the Hokage walked up to them. "Cat, where is he?"

"He said he would meet us here." The ANBU replied, before Naruto came out of the nearby bushes.

"Hey Jiji. Time to go?" He asked, excited.

"Ah, Naruto. You made it." He smiled. "Come. Let us get going."

They all walked out of the gates, Naruto and Sarutobi just walking. Over this time, Naruto just fired question after question, much like Sylph would. Sarutobi would just answer them, as they held nothing secret, mainly the lands, where things were, and what people would do.

On the second day, Naruto asked a question as they were stopping for the day. "Jiji?"

"Naruto, you've asked a lot of questions so far. Perhaps you should ask fewer questions on this trip."

"I know, but... This one has me more confused than the rest." Naruto said, his voice was much lower than before. This was cause for some worry on Sarutobi's part.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"What's a Heavenly Knight?" That was the all important question, that Naruto had wanted to ask. Sure, Sylph had told him all about them, but he hadn't seen Erubetie since she saved him that day.

"Naruto, where did you hear that? There are no records of them, whatsoever. No one knows what they are, or even if they truly exist." Sarutobi said.

"I... A few nights before we left, I had a strange dream." He said.

This was even more worrying for Sarutobi. Even the Spirits were confused. "What Dream?" Undine asked.

_'I'll tell you at the same time I tell Jiji.'_ Naruto replied.

Sarutobi echoed Undine's question. "Well... In it, I was a kid named Luka, trying to bring... I think it was called co-existence? I don't know. I was trying to bring Humans and monsters together, and some guys calling themselves the four Heavenly Knights were in my way. Something about bringing terror to humans, or something. Never saw them, but... I woke up after finding a Spring which sucked me in. I found myself in my bed, as if nothing had changed. I was wondering what these Heavenly Knights were."

Sarutobi sighed. _'At least it wasn't meeting the Kyuubi.'_

He then went into the story of the Mighty hero, whose name had been forgotten. He had battled the Four Heavenly Knights, gained their powers, and fought the legendary Monster Lord. "The names have been lost to time, but it is said that all of them are dead, or simply hiding. The Heavenly Knights were seen as evil, but some saw their actions as good for the world. I'm sorry, but that's all that I know. It's an age old Legend. I can barely remember it myself."

"Hmm... Sounds like Luka's trip In the Noah Region, mostly." Gnome said. "The Spring was Undine's home at the time."

"Is it written down anywhere?" Naruto asked.

"To my knowledge, no. But there probably is one written version somewhere." Sarutobi admitted. "Get some rest, Naruto. We move out into the desert Soon, and you'll need it."

"Desert huh? Looks like it's my kind of place." Salamander said.

"I'll be silent until night, I hope you know that." Undine pointed out.

_'I know, Undine. Besides, I've got most of my questions answered now. And Sal? Any way to give me some resistance to high temperatures?'_

"Been working on it all this time. You can handle the desert heat a lot better than most your age."

Naruto mentally nodded and sat down a if he were training for the Serene Mind, his back to a tree. His breathing evened out, and before he fell asleep he felt the flow. Then he lost all sense of anything and everything.

Undine, surprised at the result, found that the first time he got into the right state he was almost asleep.

The next morning, they managed to hit the sands, of Wind Country. Naruto was fine, which was surprising to Sarutobi and the ANBU.

It wasn't long into the Desert that a Sandstorm was approaching. It was a surprise because it appeared out of nowhere. Naruto was instantly on guard. He was more in tune with Wind than most, and Sylph only added to that. His eyes narrowed at the Sandstorm. "Naruto, we have to... Naruto?" Sarutobi said, stopping to see Naruto glaring at the Storm. "Naruto!"

"That storm... is not natural." He said, his voice even and calm. Something that surprised Sarutobi was the fact that he wasn't running from it.

"Not natural?" Sarutobi looked at the ANBU. "Cat?"

"I'm not sensing any Chakra usage in the area."

Sylph then spoke. "I know who it is. Didn't think she'd be in this area, though."

_'Sylph?'_

"Yup! It's Alma!" Naruto's eyes widened.

_'Any chance she'd leave us be?'_

"**Not likely. Unless... Naruto, have the Hokage use Henge on you. I'm sending you what you need to look like. It may get her to stop the sandstorm."** Luka said.

"Jiji, can you use a Henge on me? I've got something in mind, but..."

"If that's not natural someone's coming to harm us."

"If I'm right, the form may be able to stop it!" Naruto retorted.

Sarutobi was surprised, but did it anyway. Naruto went from blonde hair, blue eyes, to Light Blue hair and dark blue eyes. He grew to a full 6' 3" tall, and had what seemed to be a purple double helix sword. Luka interfered, and made it an actual transformation. He had light armor on his torso, mainly leather.

As the Sandstorm got closer, it started to thin out. When it was entirely thinned out, there was a female with Dark Purple hair, a skimpy outfit. There was also Bat wings coming from the back. "You..." She pointed at Naruto. "You look like an old friend of mine. He died a long time ago, though. What's your name?" her voice was slightly seductive, but held no feeling other than curiosity.

"Uh..." Naruto couldn't answer. "This is... uh..."

"Wait, you're in an Illusion." She said. "Why are you..." Her eyes then widened. "Sylph? Where are you?" She looked around.

Naruto then released the henge on his own. _'Sylph?'_ Sylph channeled her power through Naruto, earning Alma's attention once more. "You... Why do you carry Sylph's power?"

"I... I don't know." He replied.

"What are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" The girl said. "My name is Alma Elma."

"And why are you here?"

"I live around here. Have been for years."

"And the Sandstorm?" Naruto asked. "I could tell it wasn't natural the moment I laid eyes on it."

Alma looked at Naruto. "You've been getting training from Sylph haven't you?" Naruto shook his head. Sylph's power waned out. "The winds are much happier with you than the last one I know had Sylph with them." She looked lost in memories. "Sadly, his family didn't take up his values. Part of it, at least. They were too arrogant. Ole Luka would be ashamed of his family doing that."

This earned Naruto's and Sarutobi's attention. "Naruto, you do realize we're on a tight schedule, right? We have to get going. As much as I want to know your connection to this Luka, such as that Dream you had..."

This earned Alma's attention. "Dreaming about Luka?" She was curious. "He was alive a long time ago. Long since dead. Mind if I come with? Maybe I can find out myself. Luka was an old friend of mine. Maybe I can fill in a few holes."

Sarutobi was wary, but Naruto nodded with a smile. "Sure! Maybe you can tell me what those Heavenly Knights were."

"Oh, you want to know about the old group before we went into hiding years ago, ne?" She said. "I guess I can tell you about us."

They started to walk, and Naruto walked alongside Alma, Sarutobi keeping a careful eye on Alma as the two talked. Naruto had no qualms asking weird questions about places he had never heard of. Alma had been talking all about it, giving details that would never be known, as if she were there. The Heavenly Knights had gone into hiding long ago. Granberia had become a traveler, though she normally stuck to Earth Country. She was the honorable warrior of the group. Tamamo hid herself in the mountains to the Northeast. Sarutobi then knew she was in Lightning Country.

"Tamamo and the one known as the Kyuubi no Yoko share a lot of physical traits. But that's really where the similarities ended. Tamamo, though reckless at times, was really kind hearted. She preferred Coexistence long before Luka came along. Apparently, Kumogakure was built near where Yamatai Village was. Erubetie went into her home, which was Undine's Spring. All I know, is the Spring is somewhere in Fire Country. Then there's me. I stick to the deserts. Wide open spaces, and no one to hurt in the crossfire. Here a Wind Element such as myself can do a lot without having to worry. I like it here."

"Excuse me." Sarutobi interrupted. "You say this Undine's Spring is somewhere in Fire Country?"

"Mhmm." She replied. "Undine is a Spirit of Water. Her very presence can keep a lake pure. I haven't seen her in a while, because she doesn't like the Desert. Comes with being a Water Spirit, I guess. I wouldn't be surprised if Erubetie and Undine were together."

She looked at Naruto. "Sylph is the Spirit of Wind. For her to stick with you, you must have an unnaturally high Wind Alignment. I could help, but... I don't do well in large groups of humans anymore."

Naruto nodded sadly. "What about the other spirits? I mean, aren't there four?"

"Undine is the Spirit of Water. Salamander is the Spirit of Fire. Last I checked she stayed in a volcano on a place known as Whirlpool Island. She watched over one of the Clans from Luka's heirs. The clan was known as the Uzumaki Clan."

This was news to Sarutobi. "Uzumaki Clan?" Naruto asked. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Alma giggled and flicked his nose. "You'd have to go to Salamander's home to see for sure, Naruto. Salamander knows the Uzumaki Clan Blood inside and out. She'll know and be able to tell you for sure."

_'Sal?'_

"You are."

"**Your mother's side, I'll admit."** Luka admitted.

"I... I see. Jiji?"

"You were an orphan, but there was a Kushina Uzumaki who died during the Kyuubi attack. The reason was unknown, but the only thing we found was her head. Her body was never recovered." Sarutobi stated. "If that was your mother, it's anyone's guess. She was one of the last survivors of the Uzumaki Clan. You were given her name at random, though. I couldn't tell you for sure."

Naruto nodded, getting the information for later. "Thanks jiji. At least now I have an idea of my mother."

Alma giggled. "You know, there are 3 known clans descended from Luka. It was his descendents that started the clans."

"Which Clans?" Naruto asked.

"Well, from what I know, the Senju and Uchiha Clans are from the younger two sons of the same one. The one older than them both went separate from the two and started the Uzumaki Clan. Luka may have had three children, but only two started clans. It wasn't until a few centuries later that the three clans were made. Everyone called the father of all three clans the Rokudo Sennin. I heard tell that there was another Clan, that was much smaller in number than the other three. They had the majority of Luka's abilities, but remained widely unknown. I know them personally. When I went into hiding, they were near the area. I stay with them as a Guardian of sorts... well, I did until a good 30 years ago. They were mostly wiped out. I found out a few years ago in the Major War that broke out that one of them survived. His name was Minato Namikaze."

Sarutobi's eyes widened. "Minato was the last of a Clan?"

Alma looked at him. "You knew him personally?"

"He was my successor before he... died."

"Hmm... Went out fighting the Kyuubi no Yoko?" Sarutobi nodded. "No surprise. His family had all of Luka's greatest traits. Even the holy Energy he used. This was long before Chakra was even discovered. Back then, the only way to use the Elements was to have a Spirit like Naruto here does, or not human. At least, not entirely human. Whether Monster or Angel, you had to have the blood of one of them if you didn't have a Spirit, and even then, only females had True Monster Blood until Luka. Luka's children were a combination of Monster, Angel and Human. He had Angel Blood himself. It's why he could use his preferred weapon: Angel halo. Even I don't know where it is, so don't ask. No one does. He hid it somewhere before he died. Even us Heavenly Knights don't know where it is."

Sarutobi then saw a plateau, and the fact that it was almost dusk. "Perhaps we can stay on that rock formation." He said. "It is getting late, and Naruto will need to rest up. He is young."

"Young or not, he's got the stamina to do what needs to be done. I can guarantee you that much." Alma said.

They went to it and set up. Naruto getting a strange feeling.

00000x00000

Chapter complete.


	2. Chapter 2

…

**Chapter 2**

Naruto, Sarutobi and Alma were sleeping in a cave. At least, they should have been.

Naruto was unable to sleep. He walked outside. Alma noticed this and went out to listen to him. "Alma... Jiji doesn't know this, and I can tell that both he and the ANBU are sleeping, so I can really speak my mind now." He sighed.

"Something wrong, Naruto-chan?" She asked, walking next to the edge he was next to.

"Yeah... something nearby is calling me. I don't know what it is, but whatever it is, it's out there, and it wants me." he said. "I... I don't know if I should go after it, or if I should stay with Jiji."

"Hmm... We're near an old village in the Sabasa Region. I forget its name."

"It isn't a place... I think. More like an Object that's calling to me."

Alma looked at him. "That's surprising. Granberia once told me the same thing before she had to switch out her old cleaver for the one she uses today. The one she has now is sentient. Maybe a Sentient sword is nearby and wants you?"

"Maybe." Naruto admitted. He checked the others and sighed. "I don't just have Sylph with me. I've got all four that stuck with Luka. This absolutely _cannot_ be let out. You already let him know about Sylph, which I find myself taking traits from easily. First time we met... Sylph practically screamed in joy that I was a Natural Wind element."

"Ah... No surprise there, I guess. Which one are you working with first?"

"Undine. Still trying to get the Serene Mind state without using her powers. It's not easy. At least, not to the level she wants."

"I see. I was told it took Luka a good amount of time to be able to use that state in a weakened version. He had no true alignment. I think it comes with him being part Angel." Alma admitted.

An ANBU woke up, but stayed still. "The state of Serene Mind is not easy to accomplish, but all Warriors do so after some time. The Ninja of today use a much more simplified version, but it is not to the same effectiveness, or even to the same level. What they really do is wait for a disturbance, instead of following the flow. Oddly enough those with Wind Chakra have the easiest time to learn that method. Want some advice?"

"Please."

"Well, the flow is hard to describe. I don't know if you've felt your own Chakra, so that's not exactly a good method to find out. But it's a good example." Alma put a hand on the ground next to her. "Everything has an energy flow. The state of Serene Mind is not an easy thing to accomplish because of the nature of the flow. The flow is not just Water, or even Wind. The flow is in everything. It is everywhere. Even Chakra Sensors aren't good enough to feel the flow without knowing about it. The flow is like the Chakra of the Planet, I guess."

Naruto looked at her. "So..."

"Ah. Here's an example. Take a puddle. When you throw in a pebble, what happens to the puddle?"

"It moves for the pebble?"

"Close." Alma replied. "In this case the Puddle is the flow. The pebble is someone moving inside the flow. By listening to the flow, you are listening to what the Puddle is doing. The movements of the pebble, the edges of the puddle, and even what it will do. Serene Mind will put you as part of the flow. With it, you won't need to see anything physically. The Flow will guide you." She got up, and walked a bit away before facing him. "Get up. Try to access the flow."

"I can't. I've been trying for 6 months, and I've had no luck." Naruto said.

"Wind Elements learn best by doing. A small explanation followed by real-time application. That is how you will learn to access it." She pulled out a blindfold and tossed it to him. "Put that around your eyes. It will help you. If you don't find the flow, you'll end up hurting. Badly."

He put it on, and made sure he can't see. "Clear your mind. And wait."

Naruto did that, like he was trained to. Undine approved, but he hadn't achieved full Serene Mind. Alma charged and landed at smack on Naruto. It was a lot lighter than it should have been, but he moved slightly before she could hit.

"Good. You saw it coming. Now dodge it." She said, he had managed to lessen each of the following 15 blows, but none of them were dodged. "You aren't dodging properly."

She went for another one, this time, though, Sylph lent him some extra speed. He then dodged it. Barely, but he did. "You used Sylph's power to dodge that." She pointed out. Neither one had bothered to acknowledge the ANBU watching them both.

"You're moving too fast. I _can't_ dodge in time. The best I can do is lessen each blow."

"And here I thought Sylph had helped you train your speed. Oh well. I'll tone down the speed a bit more." She did, and the ANBU saw the attack coming. This time, Naruto managed to dodge it, again by the same margin.

"Good. You're listening to the flow. Now... let's see you dodge this." Alma then threw an open palm towards him. Naruto immediately knew what was coming and put up his hands to split the Wind Blast in half. "I must say, you've got a _very_ high control over wind to do that."

"I have no training in Wind." Naruto replied.

"No training, huh..." Alma thought for a moment. "Take off the Blindfold. You've got the basics of Serene Mind. Sensing the movements in the Flow. To master it, you'll need to understand the Four Elements in their entirety. You don't have to be able to use them. I mean, take Granberia for example. She only uses Fire, and can't even draw on Water. And yet she attained the highest level of Serene Mind possible by the time she was Five years old." Naruto had taken off the blindfold and handed it back to her. "It seems you can only act on the flow when you can't see physically. Your mind's eye sees the Flow. You need to be able to combine the two visions in order to master it."

"I'll explain it in more detail tomorrow night. Hopefully it's good enough." Alma said. "Now get some rest. You'll need it for traveling." She smiled at him, which he returned.

She only acknowledged the ANBU after he was finally asleep. "So, I take it you didn't like the training session much." It was more of a comment than a statement.

"I am not fond of it, no."

"Naruto has the strength of an old friend of mine. Luka's soul seems to burn in him, now. If the other Knights knew of him, they'll want to train him themselves." Alma pointed out. "If they meet him, they'll want to talk to him. I'm the only one in the area, though."

"He is Konohagakure's responsibility, not yours." The ANBU stated.

"Then know this. One day, he'll need proper training in Sylph's abilities. I can sense he is a Jinchuuriki, as well." the ANBU tensed. "I have nothing against Jinchuuriki, until they go on murdering rampages. _Then_ I have a problem, and only then. He has a strong will."

"And how do you know he won't?"

"Because I can sense Luka's blood in him. It's in the highest quantity I've seen in a long time. He'll need to learn to control. He's also got the Will Luka had. I believe you would call it the Will of Fire. His will is... actually, I think it's higher than even Luka's was. He has a will that will not be deterred by even a Goddess. Luka's wouldn't either. I should know. I helped him fight one."

"The Legend of the Fall of Ilias?"

"Some points are embellished, I'll admit. For example, they say the Hero is a grown man. That's wrong. Luka was nowhere near a man in form." Alma pointed out. "Luka is the hero in the legend. The Rokudo Sennin was a descendant. I have met the founders of the Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki clans. Uzumaki was the oldest, Senju the middle, Uchiha the youngest. If Naruto is a true Uzumaki Clan Member, he would effectively be able to override most of the points that the Uchiha and Senju clans bring to the table. If you find a Namikaze, and it is not Naruto, then they would be able to override even his decision, if he were an Uzumaki. Luka's Eldest son formed the Namikaze Clan, and kept to themselves all this time. They were actually the best in Wind Manipulation. Doesn't matter where you were. They had retained Sylph's power from Luka, along with the Holy energy in him. I may not be able to sense Holy energy, if someone has Angel Halo, and can use it, then they are of the Namikaze Clan. But since even I don't know where it is, I can't prove it. Only a Namikaze would be able to use it these days." Alma sighed as she sat down. "Luka was barely 8 years old when he started his journey. He was 10 years old when Ilias was taken down."

"The home of Minato Namikaze, and his clan. Where is it?"

"It's not far from here. But for now, it's a ruin that is meant to stay abandoned. You understand?" Alma tried to sleep sitting down. She smiled a bit. "But Naruto has a great destiny. I can feel it. Make sure he is trained well in ALL aspects. He'll need it. Fuuinjutsu will help especially." She then fell asleep. The ANBU filed it away for later use.

-the next afternoon-

Sarutobi, Naruto and Alma saw the village of Sunagakure. Alma had changed her form slightly. Mainly hiding her wings and non-human traits. "If you're going in there, I might as well keep Naruto company while you do your business, Sarutobi-san."

Sarutobi nodded at that. "Make sure he doesn't die. If he does, I'm blaming you."

"And you'd have every right to."

As they entered the village, Alma in her human disguise went alongside Naruto. They went into a musical instrument shop. "Alma? Why are we here?"

Alma was looking at a pretty expensive Ocarina. "Naruto, it would be very helpful if you learned to play a Woodwind Instrument. There are times I feel down, and I play mine." She pulled out her flute. "Mine is the flute. A Natural Wind such as yourself will enjoy playing them in your spare time. It also cuts down on the possible trouble you'll get into."

Naruto looked around. "What classifies as a Woodwind?"

She led him to a few of them. "This is a flute, as you can see. They're a lot more common these days. I don't think you'll be much of a flute player, to be honest."

Naruto then saw something else. It was an old fashioned Ocarina. It was Forest Green in color. It was different from the rest. "What is this one?"

Alma looked at it. "Hmm... an Ocarina... a Forest one at that." She looked at Naruto. "Naruto, those that would choose an Ocarina would end up being much more like a Prankster if they got bored and had nothing else." He looked at her, and saw her smile. "That is much more like you. A Forest Ocarina, on the other hand, are chosen by Pranksters and Trappers. You'll really benefit from Fuuinjutsu with this as your choice."

A worker came up to them. "Can I help you with something?"

Alma looked at him. "Yes... Seban. How much is this Ocarina?" She gestured to the Forest Ocarina Naruto pointed out.

"That one?" He was surprised. "You know, most seem to avoid that Ocarina like the plaque. No one could ever find out why, though, as even the most battle hardened Shinobi avoid even looking at it. Honestly, it even gives me the creeps."

Naruto felt a connection to it. The moment it was put in his hands, he felt it. His hair whipped around for a few seconds, as he held it. He smiled. "It's perfect."

Alma nodded. "We'll buy it."

"This way, please." They went to the register, where someone came up to them. "Seban, are you really selling that Ocarina?"

"Boss?" He looked at the newcomer.

"Kid, that Ocarina is dangerous. The last one to have it committed suicide. You know what that means?" Naruto nodded. "And you still want it?"

"Yes... sir." He replied.

The man then went from a frown to a smile. "Then take it, free of charge." Naruto was surprised.

"What? Free? But..."

"Listen kid, that thing has been bad for business. I'd be happy to part with it for nothing if I can get customers again." He said. "Please, just take it."

Naruto looked at the Ocarina, and nodded. "Okay. I'll make sure to learn how to play it better than anyone else."

"Thanks kid." The man said.

Naruto and Alma walked out, before making their way to a park. They found someone being harassed, which Naruto noticed. But what really got him was what the kids were saying.

He then went in, and the one they were bullying vanished from their sight. It left the confused. "You okay?" They turned to find Naruto holding a read head, as if he had just gotten out of there.

The red head nodded. His eyes were a deep brown, his hair red. Naruto then sent a chilling glare at the kids, who stiffened. "Get lost, idiots." his voice denoted a lot of danger. The kids did just that, and ran in fear. Naruto then put the red head down. "Sorry, I couldn't just let them hurt you like they were."

"I'm okay... They can't seem to hurt me." the boy said.

"Say, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"G-gaara..."

"Hmm... My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto's old foxy smile plastered on his face got a small one on Gaara's. "Hey, you want to play? I'm only in town for a while. Might as well have a friend for now, ne?"

"But... I'm a monster..."

Alma then sensed it, and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It seems like he's got Shukaku in him. Why don't you play with him? He needs a friend." She said, earning a nod. He already learned the truth of the Kyuubi from Luka.

Naruto and Gaara started playing a few games with each other, mainly catch with a ball that Naruto produced from... actually, not even Alma knew where he got it. Alma simply watched the two, and made sure that Naruto was safe. He was laughing and having fun with Gaara until the Konoha ANBU Cat entered the area, seeing Naruto and Gaara playing, Alma watching. "Alma, the talks with Hokage-sama and Kazekage-sama are finished we will be leaving in the morning."

Alma nodded. "Don't worry about us. I'll find the Hokage and get him to the Hotel you are staying at tonight. I'll be sticking with Naruto until you guys start to leave the desert, if that's fine with the Hokage."

"You will have to ask Hokage-sama." The ANBU replied. Alma nodded. The ANBU then watched over Naruto next to Alma. "Who's he playing with?"

"His name is Gaara. Apparently, he's the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku. He needed a friend, and someone to play with. They're having a good time, as you can see." Alma explained. "I take it Naruto doesn't have many friends his own age, does he?"

"No he doesn't. Naruto is pretty much hated by everyone in Konoha." Cat replied. Then Alma, Cat and Naruto tensed. Naruto then pushed Gaara to the side, knowing the attack was meant for him, and jumped away quickly. 6 Kunai hit the ground where they were. "Demon... time to die!" Alma was enraged, and vanished from her spot.

The assailant suddenly doubled over and coughed up blood. Alma had yet to appear, but there were small cuts appearing on the assailant all over. The only one that even had a clue as to what was going on was Naruto. He watched Alma flicker in and out of view, but every time she did she was becoming the Wind and striking the assailant, before appearing right in front of Naruto and Gaara. "Gaara, I believe this one wants you."

Gaara nodded, more in fear than anything else. Naruto hugged him to comfort him, before glaring at the assailant who couldn't even move, since he had several tendons and nerves cut. He wouldn't die, but he also won't be able to move or strike anyone. Her glare was cold. "You, who attack two children, are more a monster than even the Bijuu." Her voice was cold. "Gaara, let's get you home. Naruto, you're coming with. Cat-san, I will meet you at the hotel with Naruto soon."

Cat nodded and shunshin'ed out. Alma ushered Naruto and Gaara away from the assailant. They reached the Kazekage's house, and Gaara went inside. "Hope to see you tomorrow?"

"We leave tomorrow, Gaara." Alma said.

Naruto then got an idea. "If you're ever in Konohagakure look me up! We'll have some fun!"

"Okay! I'll do that!"

Naruto and Alma walked to the Hotel Sarutobi was at, and went in. "We're the Hokage's Tag alongs." Alma stated, getting the room number. The two of them walked up at entered the right room. "I heard some trouble happened while you were with Naruto." Sarutobi said.

"Unfortunately. They were after his playmate." Alma admitted.

Sarutobi nodded. "I got the story from Cat. I'm glad you defended them both. And Naruto." He looked at him. "How did you know the attack was coming?"

"Well... I felt like someone was gonna harm us, but it was a weak feeling. I figured that it was for Gaara and pushed him out of the way before jumping away myself. Good thing too. He was after Gaara's life, not mine."

"I managed to protect them both. Luka would've done the same thing. He won't die, but he won't be able to move for a while. A _long_ while. For hurting a Konohagakure delegate, Suna would be blamed. I believe that would normally be cause for war?"

"That it would." Sarutobi commented. "You did good. No deaths, only disabling strikes, because a Konoha Delegate would be harmed in the process. If he had hurt Naruto then the talks would prove to be more harm than good."

Alma nodded. "Get some rest. I know that someone is gonna throw a fit at the guy's condition. If they try to blame you or any of you guys, I will provide the reason for injury. By attacking someone from Konoha, you would risk war. One drop of blood from Naruto, and war could be claimed, or compensation could be asked for."

Sarutobi nodded, knowing the situation from a few years beforehand. "Yes, we could. I'm willing to let it go, unless someone makes a big deal out of it."

Alma smiled at Naruto. "You acted fast enough to make sure that he didn't get hurt. I'm proud of you."

"I wouldn't let him hurt a friend." Naruto defended. "Gaara and I are good friends."

Sarutobi chuckled a bit. "I see. Perhaps you would come back to see him if you had the chance?"

Naruto nodded happily. Alma then cleared her throat. "Perhaps we should start working on your playing skills before bed?" She suggested, earning a nod from Naruto, who took out the Ocarina, earning surprise from Sarutobi. "We got it from a local store. We paid for it."

"Huh? The guy said it was free." Naruto was confused slightly.

"Oh. I put the money in the register without being noticed. You know how fast I can get." She smiled at him before pulling out her own flute. "Being as I don't use sheet music, you'll be learning the way I did. Notes to the fingers."

And so the lesson began. Apparently, a Suna ANBU, otherwise known as DUST, entered the room. Saying that someone had complained that a Konoha delegate attacked a member of their village. Sarutobi and Cat went to see what went on, and gave their side of the story.

Meanwhile, Alma continued to teach Naruto the notes. And then a few songs she knew calmed down her own urges. Sarutobi and Cat entered the room once more, and sighed. "We were hoping to avoid that." Sarutobi said.

"Did you ask for compensation?" Alma inquired. Sarutobi pulled out a scroll. "This is what we got. It all goes to Naruto, who could have been killed by the attack. It has a good amount of money, and several of Suna's Wind Jutsu. I'll be keeping this a secret from our own Council, as well. Naruto will hang on to it." He handed it to Naruto. "These are for your use later on. Make sure no one finds them." Naruto nodded and hide it on his body. "Hey, Jiji? Wanna listen to something?"

Sarutobi chuckled. "Sure. Perhaps you can lighten the mood."

Naruto started to play his ocarina. The tune was slightly happy, yet held an undercurrent of pain. The tune went on for a while. Alma was the only one that noticed where the tune came from, because she had not taught it to him.

When Naruto had finished, he was slightly out of breath. "Sorry... I guess I still need to work on breathing."

"You'll only get better with practice." Alma told him. "Remember, practice playing your Ocarina. It will help."

They slept that night, and left in the Morning. Gaara was with the Kazekage to see them off. "I apologize for the inconvenience to your young companion." The Kazekage said.

"I was willing to let it go to begin with, Kazekage-dono." Sarutobi admitted. "It was your council that wanted it dealt with."

"Yes, I hope what we gave was enough."

"Yes, it was indeed." Sarutobi admitted. "We should get going."

Naruto looked at Gaara with a smile, which Gaara returned.

They then walked off and left eyesight of Sunagakure.

That day, Naruto puffed a few tunes out, Alma guiding him, with a few of her own. It was late afternoon when he felt it. Something nearby calling to him. He turned his head, stopping his tune. "It's close..."

Alma noticed this. "You feel it again?"

Naruto did not answer. Instead, he just ran off. "Naruto!" Alma and Sarutobi ran after him, Alma didn't stop him however. She wanted to know what it was that was calling him. His body was soon lit on fire, as he jumped up and hit the ground. When he did, he went through. Alma was surprised, not knowing what was going on. "Alma, what the hell is here that he would know about?"

"I don't know. There are no ruins around this point. Nothing to indicate something of value here." Alma pointed out. "But something was calling him here on the way to Suna. Maybe that's what this is. Thing is, I have no clue what it is."

She went into the same point that Naruto did, Sarutobi following close behind.

When they reached the end of a tunnel, they saw Naruto standing in front of a pedestal with a sword all too familiar to Alma. This was proven by the look of shock, surprise and awe in her eyes. "No way..." She breathed. Naruto ignored them and grabbed the sword and pulled it out of the stone it was stabbed in. It was a simple matter, but released a shockwave, showing Luka's grown form. Naruto held the sword in his hand. It was a Purple Flat Double Helix blade. "That sword..."

"You know it?" Sarutobi asked.

"I'd be an idiot not to. That is Angel Halo. Luka's preferred weapon. Able to seal any monster or demon. It also rids the wielder of any impurities in them. In the hands of a Jinchuuriki, or so it is believed, the Bijuu will either die, or be purified to be nothing more than a tame house pet. A much older house pet, but a house pet nonetheless. Looks like Naruto is the next holder. The last one to wield Angel Halo was Luka." Elma explained. "It was already hidden in the time of the Rokudo Sennin. If it wasn't, he wouldn't have become a Jinchuuriki."

"And it was right here under our noses?"

"I'm as surprised as you are." Alma admitted. "All this time, it was right under my nose, but I could never find it, nor did I even know it was here. Naruto cannot be known to have it. I know he is a Jinchuuriki. If your council found out he had it, they'll try to take it. Though they can try, they'll fail and kill themselves. Only one with Angel blood in them can even hold it, much less use it properly. The Angel blood was not found in the Uzumaki, Senju or even Uchiha. The only ones to have it that is a descendant of Luka's..." Her eyes widened in realization. "He's a Namikaze."

"Alma..."

"I should have seen it before. He'd be a shoe in for Minato when he was still young and with his clan."

Naruto then looked at them in confusion, and the sword in his hand. "Jiji? This sword is... What is it?"

"Naruto, that sword is Angel halo. Luka's preferred weapon. I suggest you learn to use a broadsword. It will help you learn to wield that sword." Naruto looked confused.

Alma looked at Sarutobi. "Learning to use a broadsword will help him immensely. They have the same weight and balance Ratio, along with handling the same way. When Luka couldn't use Angel halo, he used a standard steel Broadsword. He still could use all of his favorite techniques, but Angel Halo was still his preferred weapon."

"Well, if that's a broadsword, it will be much harder to make. You probably know this, but we don't use swords of that shape or nature these days."

Alma hummed, before asking for a piece of paper, and ink. She drew up the schematics for a standard broadsword. "This is a standard Broadsword. If you can have it made of the the strongest Chakra conducing metal, make sure it is given to him and no one else. Angel Halo is a good sword to use against those who are corrupt, inherently evil, decidedly evil, but this is not to the mind of the wielder or the human race that decides what is best. It is the sword itself that decides. An out of control demon? Sealed. If the sword does not deem a reason to seal, it will kill." Alma explained. "The only one I know could teach him to use a Broadsword is Granberia, but I couldn't tell you where she is. She wanders all the time. Anyone else you'd either find in Kumo or Kiri. Granberia has fought many from both. Neither provides a good enough challenge."

"May I at least ask that you don't let Granberia know about me?" Naruto asked. "At least until I can learn to use it. Then, if we cross beforehand, I'll take any fall for it. I want my existence to be more of a surprise."

"Sure thing! Anything to annoy Ole Granny." Alma smiled like a prankster would.

Naruto returned the smile with a Fox grin of his own. "Let's take her by surprise. Sylph can teach me Luka's style, right?"

"If she paid attention, I don't see why not." Alma answered. Naruto looked to his side. "Sylph?"

"Sure I can! I know his style better than the others! I know all his moves, how they're done, how he does them, and when you can use them too." Sylph answered. Naruto nodded.

"Okay. I'll be counting on you."

"You still need to get the Serene Mind mastered." Undine spoke.

"I know I do, but still..."

"I've seen your progress with Serene Mind, Naruto. Learning to play the Ocarina will help. Believe me. Serene Mind is much easier to use when you're at peace with yourself. It's why it takes so long to master." Alma explained. "Remember, the flow is everywhere. The Flow will tell you where everything is, where they will strike, and how they will hit. Remember, understanding brings more than peace."

Naruto nodded. And they went outside, following Alma's lead. Cat was surprised when they came out, Naruto holding a strange sword. "Hokage-sama?"

"We are fine. Come. We should continue. And do not ask about the sword. It is the reason Naruto ran off." They moved at a pace slightly above civilian. Naruto was playing his Ocarina once more, Alma playing her flute in tune with him. They kept going through the night that time, Naruto not completely tired. It wasn't until almost Midnight that Naruto got tired, and was about to collapse on his feet. They had reached the forest at that point. Sylph put up a barrier around their campsite, and Naruto passed out quickly.

He was asleep before he hit the ground. Alma bid them farewell.

Naruto was fine in the morning but they took it slow. Mainly so he can keep up. He ignored the others most of the time, favoring his Ocarina. Sarutobi then signaled the ANBU to use a blunted Shuriken on Naruto.

The ANBU nodded slightly, and pulled one out, before tossing it at Naruto, who tilted his head slightly, having it miss. He didn't miss a single note, nor did he pause in his playing.

Sarutobi smiled as he thought. _'Alma was right. He dodged it right when he had to, not before or after. That's good. Really good. I'm not sure if that's the Serene Mind she mentioned, but that is definitely useful. It's effectively Naruto's in the village, as Shinobi don't use it. A single lapse in concentration would mean certain death, but he's not even paying attention to us. His eyes are closed, he's playing music, which is good, and he still dodged when he had to.'_

Naruto then stopped the tune as if it were supposed to. "Jiji, why did he throw that dull Shuriken?"

Sarutobi's smile grew even wider. "Seeing if Alma was right." _'He even knew it was blunted... Definitely a good thing.'_

"You coulda asked." Naruto said. "It's funny, though. Sitting still, I can't even feel the flow that well. But when moving, or acting, I can see it much more easily. When playing this Ocarina, it's so clear, it's like I know where everything is."

"Everything?"

Naruto nodded. "I even felt your hands move."

Sarutobi lost his smile, which turned into a smirk. "Well, Naruto, I believe you've got yourself quite the ability with this "Flow". Is Sylph teaching you this?"

"Well, she was trying to teach me, but it's normally used by a friend of hers. It's not really easy, and she says it would help me if I wanted to become a Shinobi."

"Knowing where everything is without even being able to see anything would be a helpful ability indeed. I say you should master it. If you haven't mastered yet, that is."

Naruto nodded at that. "I have a long way to go to master it. Sylph says I'm not even half-way to mastering it."

Sarutobi's eyes widened slightly, before a smile settled on his face. "I see. Then work on it. I'll send for you when the Academy starts up. Anything Sylph teaches you would be considered a Clan Jutsu, and to reject teaching someone one of those abilities is your call. Remember that. If you find any other Elemental Spirits, then their abilities are to teach at your discretion as well." Naruto smiled widely, and nodded.

"Thanks Jiji!" Sarutobi chuckled at that.

It took them 2 days of walking before they were in sight of the Village. Naruto stopped playing prematurely, and looked around and at Angel halo. "Jiji, I'll head home from here. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Sarutobi nodded and Naruto ran into the bushes to find his clearing. It was much easier than he had thought. Playing the ocarina was a lot better for his concentration.

It was 5 months later that an ANBU entered his clearing. He was mostly ignored, and left alone, much to his pleasure. Apparently the academy was starting up in 3 days.

Naruto had managed to master the flow, thanks to Undine and Alma's advice. It was two months ago he managed to achieve Full Mastery of Serene Mind. It was actually thanks to a Jutsu Luka had taught him in his mind. Luka and Salamander had managed to up his control. His Chakra levels were far higher than even the Hokage. He could climbs trees, with or without hands, and walk on water. Undine didn't exactly like the fact that he slightly harmed the water, so instead of just walking, he harmonized himself with the water, getting rid of the disturbance in it. He had created a Taijutsu style that combined the power of all Four Spirits. He called it the Elemental Strike Fist.

Naruto had decided to ask Undine a question after the ANBU was long gone. "Hey, Undine? How do I get to Erubetie?"

"Ah, finally wanting to visit I see."

"Yeah, but can you blame me? I wanted to master the Serene Mind before I did." Naruto retorted.

"Yes, I know." Undine smiled. "All you have to do is find a Pure Water Source, jump in, and let me do the rest. Okay?"

Naruto nodded and left the clearing to find a river that was clear enough to see the bed a good 6 feet down. He jumped in, and Undine did the job perfectly.

He found himself in a cave, still wet. Erubetie was nearby, and about ready to strike. He dodged her sensing her through the flow, before sending a small wind pulse to dry himself off. "Erubetie?" He asked.

He saw her smiling. "Naruto. It's been a while."

"Too long." Undine took a solid form, being as this was her home.

"Erubetie, he's already mastered the Serene Mind. It was why he took so long to come back." She said, smiling at Naruto. The Other Spirits came out and solidified.

"I must say, you did a good job, Undine. Anything else he learned?"

"Well, a few months ago we ran into Alma." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "She's actually the reason I knew what to do. It was slow going with Undine's help only."

"Alma helped out?" Erubetie was slightly surprised.

Naruto then explained the trip. Erubetie had to smile at that. "Yeah, that sounds like Alma, alright. She'd do anything to annoy Granberia. I'm glad you kept to your word and no one had found me. You've also gotten a good bit taller."

She was right, in the year since he last saw her, he had gained a good 4 inches on his height. "You think so?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, you have. Undine, you've done well in teaching him, as have the rest of you, I presume?" The spirits all nodded.

"Alma helped, but we also came up with a fighting style for him. It would allow him to use our abilities with ease and without having to switch it up." Gnome said.

"Earth for power, Wind for speed, Water for flexibility, and Fire for strength." Salamander pointed out. "He uses all of them, and understands all four of our elements."

"Downside is, you can tell which element I'm favoring by what the style does." Naruto told her. "You see, I get a lot faster using the wind portion. I take more hits with Earth. With Water, I'm more focused on dodging and counters. Fire, I hit harder. A LOT harder. Oh, and Luka taught me something my Mom had hidden."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Naruto put his hands in a position. His index and pinky fingers touched at the tips, while the middle and ring fingers touched at the base of the opposing hands. (A/N: Picture the Rooster Handsign, just stretch out the Middle and Ring Fingers) "Dark Side Clone." A clone of him formed from his shadow.

It was a complete copy of himself. "I only really use him for sparring and it helped in Taijutsu training. A lot." Naruto smiled at the clone. "He's pretty good, and I started learning it in the final stages of Serene Mind. At least, that's what Undine said."

"He's right. That's when we started it. Water looks more like a graceful dance to the humans."

"It's a work in progress, and definitely not finished, though." Naruto said.

"Tell me about this Clone. I've never heard of something like it." Erubetie said.

Naruto nodded. "The Dark Side Clone is basically a solid clone that is made from the Darkness in one's heart. It can heal itself, knows everything the original knows, and would have no qualms using it on anyone. When it dispels, the essence is brought back. While it's out, though, I don't cast a shadow. It's actually formed from my Shadow and the Dark Side of my Heart. It helps that I can go all out on him."

Erubetie nodded. "That's a good thing to have. Now, what is it that you found while on that Trip to Suna?"

Naruto simply sighed. "It was Angel Halo. It was in a Temple, stabbed into a pedestal, under the sands. Pretty far in, too." The clone dissolved and Naruto's Shadow returned. "I've been working with sticks against the Clone, too. Only started that last week when I had the basic forms for each element and managed to combine them into one did I start with it. I'm nowhere near finished with it."

"I see. Well, have a seat. Let's talk a little."

They continued to talk for a while. Naruto talked about his training, what he learned, what he figured out, and even the Ocarina which had helped him immensely. When he was asked to play a tune, he started to play one from his heart. It gave off his happiness, even with the undercurrent of pain still there. Erubetie felt everything he put into the tune, and knew quickly that he played with his feelings instead of any set tune.

The Little known Song of the Heart, it was called. There was no one way to play that song. But she could tell when someone was playing it nearby. She knew that Naruto was playing it. "Naruto... when did you learn to play that song?" She asked.

Naruto looked at her. "I just play what comes to mind. It always makes me feel better."

"Naruto, that song is unique. Do you want to know why?" Naruto nodded. "It's because it's the only one without a set way to play it. It's called the Song of the Heart. When one can play an instrument well enough they can pour their heart out through that song. It's when a person's true feelings come out for the world to see. Playing the Song of the Heart is simple to play, but is complicated to figure out, unless you can tell what the notes mean."

"What they mean?"

"This is something I can explain." Sylph started. "Each note has a particular point on the emotional scale. The longer you play the song, the more the feelings come alive. The reason there is no one way to play it is because it is based on the individual, not the instrument, or even sheet music. It comes from the heart, and is impossible to record and play right if it is not your heart. When Alma told you to play from your heart, she wanted to know how you truly felt."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You mean, I've been playing the same song all this time, no matter what I played."

"Yup. It's why you achieved Serene Mind. Alma helped out more than anyone realized." Sylph told them.

"You didn't mention telling anyone about me, and no one has come. You're welcome to come by if you like, but make sure you're not followed, ne?" Erubetie told him.

Naruto simply nodded. "I start the academy in 3 days. Gotta go through the village to do so, though. It's gonna be a pain to deal with the looks of the villagers."

"Don't worry so much. You've got us with you at all times." Sylph said. Naruto nodded with a smile. "Thanks, Sylph. Guys." The four spirits hugged him and he returned it as best as he could.

"Get some rest. If anything I've heard about the Academy is true, you'll need it, and try to learn what they teach, boring or not." Erubetie told him.

Naruto nodded. "I'll try to."

"Erubetie, you know how the Wind is. He's taken more traits from me than Gnome would like." Sylph told her. "We can't sit still for long periods of time without doing anything."

Gnome groaned. "Don't remind me. But at least he can be serious when he needs to! YOU can't!"

"Ah, shut up!" Sylph told her.

"While the Wind and Earth fight again, you think I can spar with you?"

"Are you sure? I mean, I can be pretty ruthless while fighting."

"Yeah. Probably can't hurt me as bad as the Dark Side Clone does." Naruto commented.

-10 minutes later-

Naruto was on the ground, beaten badly. "Ow..."

"What was that about the Dark Side Clone hurting you more?" Erubetie smirked.

"He still hurts me more... but you took me out faster." He commented. "Ow... That still hurt, though. At least you don't hit where... he does." He winced.

Sylph and Gnome stopped fighting, and looked at Naruto, as Undine was healing his wounds. They walked up to him. "Who did he fight?" Gnome asked.

Sylph looked at Erubetie. "He wanted to spar with you didn't he?"

"I told him I get a little rough." She said.

Sylph looked at Naruto. "You just had to challenge her didn't you?"

"My Dark Side Clone does...worse." Naruto said.

Undine finished. "Honestly, Naruto, the clone does more damage but the fight lasts longer. In the same timeframe, the clone would do a little more damage than Erubetie did. Not much more, but still more. You've got Luka's Angel Blood to thank for that."

"The fact he ends up like this after every spar is not that good for him physically, but it helps him improve." Sylph said.

"I tend to put Earth Weights on him that weigh him down to train his speed." Gnome admitted. "It helps him out in that department."

"To last 10 minutes at the level I was going, I'm actually impressed. He's easily mastered the Serene Mind for this. I can tell he had to use it all throughout the fight, and knew it would not be enough." Erubetie admitted. "He's obviously progressed well."

Salamander then spoke up. "Thing is, he plans to play the fool in the Academy. It was Luka's suggestion."

"Why would Luka suggest that?" Erubetie questioned.

"He said the dead last is always paired up with the Rookie of the Year. Being sealed inside the wife of the Yondaime Hokage was pretty informative. Rookie of the year, Kunoichi of the year and dead last of the class will get put on the same team. It's the only guaranteed team. By being the dead last..."

"I can be put with the best, and make them better." Naruto said, sitting up slowly. "It's actually simple if you know what you're doing. Learn everything I can, make a fool out of myself, and put on an act that would get me to be the dead last of the class. Find a good class then pass the final then. Hopefully with my age group."

Erubetie thought about it for a moment and nodded. "You'll need a different style. The Deer skins won't be good enough for it. Granted, they look pretty good, they won't fit the purpose. Whoever made them was pretty good."

"You really think I'm that good?" Naruto asked, sitting against a rock. "Because what I've been wearing for almost a year I made myself. I caught my food, made my own clothes. Gnome helped me learn to tend to my garden, very relaxing I'll admit, and how to skin. I've also been learning more Fuuinjutsu from Luka, and Salamander has been slowly getting my body adjusted for hotter and colder temperatures."

"He can be lit on fire without any trouble now. Hell, he could probably be hit with an A-rank Fire Jutsu of this time and be completely unaffected." Salamander spoke with pride. "His body adapts quickly. Too bad I can't get him good enough to sit in a pool of lava without being affected. He'll have to get it done himself."

"Well, you're welcome to rest up here until tomorrow." Erubetie stated. "I would enjoy your company. At least stay for the night."

For the next three days, Naruto had actually gone into the village to find a few things. On the second He had found out the Traveling Merchants were in town, and decided to sell a few of his furs that had been unused, bones, and a few other items he picked up while hunting. He managed to get a lot of money from it, and went into a shinobi shop.

There was a man at the counter who simply raised an eyebrow at him. "Looking for something kid?"

"I'm going into the Ninja Academy. I kinda need supplies." Naruto said, somewhat sheepishly.

The man looked into Naruto's eyes. "Let's see... You've got some rags for clothing. Deer skin?"

Naruto nodded. "Had to make them myself. Been living in the forest almost a year."

"No parents?" Naruto shook his head. He had long since gotten over it for the most part. "I see. Well, I'm always happy to help orphans. Though, I do wonder why you don't live in the orphanage, I'm not gonna pry. It's probably personal." He shrugged. "Right this way." He led Naruto to a rack of clothing. Naruto had found Orange Jumpsuits. Sylph Immediately noticed them.

"The orange ones aren't exactly fit for Shinobi." He said.

"How much are they?"

"You sure, kid?"

"I heard a few mask guys say that Deception is a Shinobi's greatest friend. You say this isn't good for a Shinobi? I say it's perfect." Naruto smiled.

"Damn. Never thought I'd ever see these things get sold. Just take them. I've got more in larger sizes. When you outgrow them, come back and I'll get you the larger ones."

"Could you put a symbol on it, though? Something specific."

"Think you can draw it out?" He asked, holding up a piece of paper, and a pen. Naruto nodded, and took it. He drew a picture of a Whirlwind surrounded by a spiral of Flames, with Water Droplets and Rocks around it in random patterns. "This is what I mean."

The man looked at it. "Want on the back, don't you?" Naruto nodded. "Can do. They'll be ready tomorrow. I'll even modify the larger ones ahead of time to make sure they're ready when you get them."

"Thank you, sir." Naruto bowed his head.

"Name's Dustin. Dustin Higarashi. You're welcome to come here anytime, Naruto." Naruto stiffened a bit. "I knew who you were from the beginning, and decided to make my own opinion. I like what I saw. Like I said, you're welcome here any time." The smile on his face brought one to Naruto's.

"Thanks, Dustin."

Naruto walked out, and didn't see the ANBU watching over him until he looked into the flow. Really, he had only been using it when he felt some kind of intent to kill, whether it was used on him or not. It wasn't from the direction of the ANBU, but knew where it was. _'Someone's in trouble. Might want to help.'_ He ran off in the direction and found a few girls picking on someone. Through the flow, he found the shape of the girl and vanished into the wind, grabbed the girl, and she vanished as well, before they ended up on a rooftop.

The girl had Dark Blue hair, Lavender almost white eyes, but was crying. "You okay?" He asked softly. She looked at him tears in her eyes. She shook her head. "Those kids were picking on you weren't they?"

"y-yes..."

"Do you know why?" She nodded. "Care to tell me?"

So she explained how she was the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, through a lot of stuttering, and that she was too weak for her clan. He pulled her close and said encouraging words, calming her down just like Undine used to a while back.

As she stopped crying and shaking he pulled back a bit. "Feel better now?" She nodded with a smile. "Then listen closely. I can give you some advice when it comes to strength. From what I can tell, you're a Water Element. If you're training for Taijutsu, you'll need more flexibility in your style. Water is flexible, pretty fast, and yet able to run even the Earth ragged with time. Water is like the wind in many ways. The Wind is faster, but water is more flexible. Earth can take a lot of damage, but Water can easily wear down the Earth by outlasting them. Wind Outsmarts the Earth. Water breaks it down. Fire turns it to ashes. Fight like the Water. Then you'll see your potential. Understand?"

She thought for a moment and nodded. "Y-yes. I do." She replied meekly. "Then remember that when training. Feel how your body flows. If it isn't flowing like a river, then it's not for you. It has to feel right to be used best. When you have to force yourself to move a certain way for Taijutsu, then change the Taijutsu." She nodded, and caught his smile. He looked away. "Looks like someone's coming. I should get going. Name's Naruto."

"H-Hinata."

"Later Hinata." He smiled and vanished before she felt something similar to lips hit her cheek. She didn't see him before or after it, but somehow she knew. He just kissed her on the cheek. She blushed a deep red and fainted with a smile on her face. A woman found her like that as she landed next to her, and smiled. _'Looks like Hinata's got a little crush.'_

The next day, Naruto managed to get the new clothes, put them on, and went to the opening ceremony for the Academy. He was in Bright Orange jumpsuit with the symbol he drew on his back, a Red spiral on his left shoulder, and White one on his right shoulder, and blue underneath. (Naruto's Part I clothing, resized to fit his smaller body, just with the new symbol on the back)

When their classes were called out, Naruto was in a useless class. No aspiring candidates. He listened, and when he asked questions, he was punished. Late? Punished. He was barely able to learn anything.

The Spirits were talking with him as he was always punished. It was this way throughout his first year. It was before the beginning of the second year that Sylph had an idea. "Remember what Alma said when you picked out the Ocarina?" This caused Naruto to get a fox-like grin.

_'Thanks for reminding me, Sylph. Hehehehehehe... Time to go on a pranking spree.'_

"I would not suggest that, Naruto." Undine stated.

_'I see it as more than just pranking, Undine. Gnome, you know how high the weights are, right?'_

"I don't see what this has to do with anything."

_'Large pranks equal Ninja following me. What happens when I have to run from Chuunin to avoid getting caught?'_

Sylph knew what he was saying, and Salamander had just figured it out. "I get it now."

_'Sal?'_

"You're looking to use this for speed training."

Naruto sent them all a nod. Undine then thought about it. "You know, that's a good idea. Pranks are childish, I'll admit, but then there's the Speed to get out of there. That's training."

"Stamina to keep going. There's more." Gnome added.

"And doing so in this orange jumpsuit is stealth training. Set it up without being noticed..." Sylph was cut off.

"He'll be even more dangerous in darker colors."

_'My sentiments exactly.'_ Naruto told them. _'If I could set up a prank in broad daylight in a Bright Orange Jumpsuit, think of what I could do in actual Shinobi clothing at night.'_

They all got the picture then. "I'm probably gonna regret this, but pranks it is." Undine agreed.

Needless to say she did. Sylph, however, had the time of her life watching Naruto play pranks. Gnome had realized just what Naruto was trying to do. She even pitched in a few times. Salamander always laughed at the results.

00000x00000

Chapter complete.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. Chapter 3.

Iku ze!

**Chapter 3**

Naruto had spent 6 years in the Academy. He had failed the Graduation exam twice already, and the third one was approaching fast. His book skills were at the lowest possible to pass. His Shuriken and Kunai skills, though decent, weren't the best. Taijutsu was poor with the academy style, but outside the Academy he sparred with his Dark Side Clone. That got him a lot more results in his own Taijutsu form. He had nearly mastered the Four Elemental Styles and combined them.

Thanks to Sylph and Gnome, who oddly collaborated on it, his sword skills were sharp. Sarutobi had called him in the fifth year. Asking why he hadn't passed. Sarutobi _knew_ that Naruto was better than he was putting out. Naruto's only response to that was this "Deception is a Shinobi's greatest ally."

It was then Sarutobi kept quiet, and handed him the sword. It was a Standard Broadsword, double edged. He kept the sword at home, Angel Halo right next to it. When he had started to use the actual sword against the Clone, he had been learning Luka's Specialties. He learned the Demon Decapitation fast and easily.

The next thing he learned was Thunderous Thrust. While anyone else would have laughed at the perverted name, he knew the reason it was called such had nothing to do with perversion. It was a fast stab with a sword, and a lot more effective if you get the drop on your target.

The next thing he learned was the Demon Skull Beheading. He could jump high, but not high enough, so he ran up a few trees and managed to pull it off. The strike was a downward slash that used Gravity to increase the damage. The longer the fall, the more damage it'll do.

The Next one he learned, and this was a lot harder than the others, was the Death Sword Chaos Star. It was hard to get, for the simple fact he had to get it to do what he wanted it to. That was his problem. When he finally let it do what it wanted, he got it down. Every time he wanted certain spots hit, they were hit. One slash is all it took to get it down. The attack took him a week to figure out and another day to master it.

Next thing he learned was from Sylph especially. And that was mastered in an hour. The Lightning Sword Flash was so simple, that it should've been a crime. It was a much faster version of the Thunderous Thrust, and once mastered, he always used that instead of the Thunderous Thrust. He was so good with it, he disappeared even to the Flow before striking. _That_ got Undine's attention, and named him a master of it already.

Undine then taught him the Serene Demon Sword. It was a quick draw move. Dangerous, but he rarely used it. He would need the sword at his hip to use it properly. He kept it on his back instead. The basis was simple. You find the flow, find your target, draw the blade and strike with the flow. Took him an entire day to master it.

Gnome taught him the Earth Rumbling Decapitation. When channeling Gnome's powers he could use it a lot more easily, and jump instead of climbing something. Bringing down the force of earth was a powerful addition. He needed Gnome's help to use this, however. Could never use it on his own, unlike the others.

Then came what Salamander described as Granberia's original move. The Vaporizing Rebellion Sword was a _much_ more powerful version of the Death Sword Chaos Star, and used fire to the utmost. The power behind it was unreal, and he had to use the Serene Demon Sword to put out the resulting flames. In the end, it took him a good 3 days from learning how to perform it. He was decent with it, but not a master by the time Graduation would come this time around.

The Broadsword Sarutobi had made for him was able to handle each one of the attacks, but it was unknown if it could handle the Quadruple Giga, and as such they told him of it, but never explained how it was done exactly. All throughout learning these sword techniques, his control over the corresponding elements were a lot better over time.

In the Academy he had found a class with the right people in it, and was planning on passing this time. He had learned the Henge, Rope Escape, and Replacement Jutsu. Sadly, even with his enhanced Control, he _still_ couldn't perform the Normal Bunshin. He used the lowest amount of Chakra he could possibly use, and _still_ couldn't make less than 42. He simply had too much Chakra.

Luka, seeing this, taught him the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Shadow Clones were a godsend for him. He could make a good 1,200 with relative ease when he was on a full tank. He visited Erubetie on occasion, making sure he was never followed.

Naruto had just finished painting the Hokage Monument as a prank. (Canon Prank) he then looked at it, for a moment, and finally ran off, banging the paint cans together.

In the Bright orange Jumpsuit.

Chuunin and Jounin started chasing him around. He had a good 90 Kilos of Weight on each of his limbs, plus his Chakra was restricted with seals increasing the effort required by 6 times the usual amount. Despite all that, he could outrun the Chuunin and Jounin with relative ease.

There was only one of those two ranks that always caught him, no matter where he went, or where his restrictions lay. His name was Iruka Umino. After the third year, Iruka was Naruto's Sensei. Unlike the other teachers, Iruka didn't discriminate against him particularly. His assistant Mizuki, on the other hand, hated him with a passion.

Once again, Iruka caught him, after he lost most of the other Shinobi following him. Tied up, and bound Iruka got him into the class. No one had seen his Dark Side Clone, so they didn't know about it. He felt it better that way, too.

He mostly ignored the lecture Iruka gave. Because of this, the class went over the Henge (Transformation Jutsu) once again. He noted Sasuke's hidden smile at his action. He knew that meant "Good Job, man." while they were in class.

About that. Sasuke had long since knew that Naruto was holding back in class. After the Uchiha Massacre, Naruto had confronted Sasuke when he was alone, and told him a few things. Since then, Naruto and Sasuke were secretly friends. Sasuke had never seen where Naruto lived, and found it better that way.

Sasuke was also aware of the fact that Naruto was gunning for Dead last on _purpose_. Again, he asked why, and said that the Dead Last was _always_ paired up with the Rookie of the Year. As an Uchiha, the Last loyal one at that, Sasuke would be pushed to be at the top of the class. Naruto had taught him how to Achieve the Serene Mind, and gotten him to give up revenge, and change his target.

Either way, Naruto and Sasuke were secretly friends, while everyone else saw that they _never_ got along. Naruto had also told him of the Uchiha Clan's relation to the Hero Luka, along with Naruto's _true_ relation to Luka. After hearing what Luka was like back in the day, Sasuke took the mask of the Uchiha Clan, and used it to hide the true self within, which was the side that followed Luka's ideals.

Needless to say, both of them were playing the entire village like a fiddle. Or in Naruto's case, an ocarina.

Naruto was called for the Transformation Jutsu, and did it right. Funny thing about that?

Naruto transformed into what Erubetie would like like as a human. Fairly Pale skin, Deep Blue eyes, Dark Blue hair. Good C-cup to D-cup breasts, and a figure to die for. The kicker: She was naked.

Iruka, hell ALL males in the classroom, went flying with nosebleeds... aside from Sasuke who had found his way to Erubetie on his own. He held back his snicker. _'Erubetie is SO gonna have fun with this one.'_

Naruto changed back and Iruka yelled at him about jokes. He stood next to Sasuke and whispered to him. "That was Erubetie in Human form."

"She never showed us." He whispered back.

"No, but that's what I'd see her looking like if she did. Just add clothes."

Sasuke nodded slightly at that. He saw the resemblance as well.

After class, Naruto was washing off the paint on the Hokage Monument, before being treated to Ramen. No matter how much he hadn't eaten Ramen over the years, and hunted for his own food, Ramen was still his favorite, and always will be.

When he was finally released, Naruto went to find Erubetie and show her the form. When he got there, he found Sasuke there already. "Naruto... Did you _really_ have to do that today?" She scolded him.

"Perfect prank, and informative for me as well. I just thought to transform what you would look like as a Human. Didn't have a clear picture. The naked part was... well, I've never seen you wear clothes, and that didn't come into the picture. That's the only reason it doubled as a Prank."

There was a moment of silence. "Show me." He transformed into the form again, and she inspected it. She then nodded. "Impressive. Very accurate, too. Everything is spot on. I might just use it later on myself." The Slimy body shifted and turned into the same form as Naruto was in. "Yes, definitely useful. Good Job, Naruto. Never used a Human Form before. Really should thank you for this."

Naruto released his Henge and Erubetie shifted back. Sasuke looked between the two. "You know, sometimes I question your Sanity, Naruto."

"Oh come off it." He retorted. "You know I only get like that in front of others to fool them. Seriously, all the things I do around the village is good physical training, and I can do so without many consequences due to being an Orphan. That way, it wouldn't surprise people that much if I showed some physical skills because _then_ they'd realize what I was _really_ doing."

"I still question your Sanity." He repeated.

"Play nice you two." Erubetie told them.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. The graduation is in a week. Naruto?"

"I'm gonna fail this time as well, and keep the mask up." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think that Mizuki-sensei is a traitor. He's got something planned. What it is, I don't know, but if he can frame me for it, then he'll try to make it so I can get on top. Whatever it is, I'll have a Clone tell you and stick around, if it's a retrieval. No one knows about my ability for Shadow Clones _but_ you. Not even the Hokage knows about it."

"He already knows about Sylph, but what about the others?"

"Not a clue. He still thinks that Sylph is the only one I have. I constantly use the state of Serene Mind in the village to know when someone is going to strike me." Naruto said.

"I use it because of my Fangirls. Seriously, those things _can't_ be human."

Sylph materialized. "Those things you call Fangirls are _definitely_ not human. I mean, they would give Black Alice a run for her money." This caused all of those present to shiver. "Yeah, you got the idea. They are that dangerous."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded. Sasuke _knew_ they were dangerous but hearing about Black Alice from someone who was there makes it even _worse_.

"So, see what's going on?" Naruto asked. They all nodded. "If Mizuki-sensei tries to give me a Make-up and it's not on the list of possible Make-ups, which I _have_ found, then it's a trap, and I'll let you know, Sasuke. But keep it on the down low. What he gives me may not be a Make-up, but catching a traitor in the act definitely is." He smirked at that.

Sasuke then realized it. "I get you. How will you keep out of trouble, if it were real?"

"Just stay up that night. Keep on the lookout. If news spreads about me doing something illegal, find me and do it quick."

"Got it."

-the night of graduation-

Naruto was sitting outside of a Shed, reading out of a large scroll. In his mind, however, he was laughing alongside the Spirits in his head. _'Seriously, how much of a fool can he be?'_

"Thinking you were stupid enough to fall for the trap." Undine added.

Sasuke then entered the clearing. "Naruto..."

"Got the message, I presume?" He nodded.

"Good. Found what I was getting from it. Already got it down, too." He handed Sasuke the scroll, and pointed to an A-rank Fire Jutsu. "That one. Should help you out. Work on it. I was about to do so myself. Already got the handsigns."

"Giant Flame Sphere... Alright. Let's get to it." Sasuke then memorized the handsigns and tested them out. When he had them they both used the Jutsu on a Nearby tree. Both targets were instantly incinerated. The fireball from both was easily 5 times as big as the Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu.

It took them a good few hours to master it with minimal Chakra. Then Iruka dropped in. "Iruka-sensei?"

"Naruto! What are you-Huh? Sasuke?" Iruka was obviously confused at Sasuke's presence. They both looked like they had been training. "Naruto... what have you been doing?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, then at Iruka. Before they could answer, all of them felt incoming Kunai. Naruto vanished, Sasuke jumped away but Iruka, trying to get Naruto out of the way, was hit. "Naruto. Give me the scroll, and you pass." It was Mizuki.

Naruto looked at Mizuki confused. "Why should I give it to you? Iruka-sensei found me first, so shouldn't he be the one to evaluate me? I mean, I learned 2 Jutsu from this thing in the time it took for him to get here. Sasuke learned one of them, so he could get extra credit." Sasuke nodded at that.

"The best can only get better." His mask was also in place.

"Naruto, I can tell you why everyone hates you."

"Mizuki, no! It's forbidden!" Iruka was promptly ignored.

"12 years ago, the Nine-tailed fox attacked."

Naruto then knew where he was going. "The Yondaime Hokage was unable to kill it so he had to seal it." Naruto knew enough about seals to know both methods. In his pranks, he had found a few decrees that were to never been seen. This one, was one of them. "You are the Kyuubi no Yoko!"

Mizuki was stopped in his actions by... laughter? Sasuke, Iruka and Mizuki all looked at him.

"_That_ is the big secret? Honestly, Mizuki, you should've gone for something a lot more believable." He shook his head, obviously amused. "First off, I know a thing or two about sealing Demons and Monsters. One method, the one you're talking about, is _impossible_ with Fuuinjutsu. Even an Experienced master would be unable to seal a Demon of that magnitude into a completely human form with no memory whatsoever. That is only done with one weapon that has _ever_ been created, and it was created from the Blood of Angels and the skin of Monsters. It's Called Angel Halo, you nitwit." Not even registering the insult, Mizuki simply stared. "That method would simply turn the Kyuubi into a harmless Fox as if it were a simple _house pet_. The method through usage of Fuuinjutsu would seal it into an object, much like sealing a Kunai into a scroll. The Kunai is harmless inside of the scroll, but dangerous when unsealed. THAT is the method the Yondaime used, seeing as Angel halo has been lost to the world for a good thousand years. So basically, you calling me the Kyuubi no Yoko is outright impossible."

In the Hokage's Office, Sarutobi was watching the confrontation in complete amusement. _'Naruto... Make him squirm.'_

Back with the group...

"And how would you know that if you weren't the Kyuubi?" Mizuki didn't bother to hide his smirk.

"Because Angel Halo was lost 300 years before the Kyuubi was born with his last wielder." Naruto retorted. "The last wielder of Angel Halo was part Angel. No Human can wield it and live. You'd sooner tear your arm off. A friend of mine accompanied him as a Spirit. Her name is Sylph. She's been with me ever since I was _five_. The Spirit of Wind. She told me about it, and I gotta say that the only way to know if it's true or not would be to find Angel Halo, which would be damn near impossible."

Mizuki's plan was crumbling around him. _'How did he figure it out? Dammit!'_ "Well, looks like I can't let any of you live now." He drew a Fuuma Shuriken and threw it at Naruto, who was instantly on guard, with Serene Mind in effect. Sasuke had Serene Mind in effect as well. Naruto used ANBU signals to Iruka telling him not to interfere.

Iruka was debating to listen or not, but decided to do so when Naruto and Sasuke avoided the Shuriken with ease. Naruto also grabbed the ring in the center, before twirling and throwing it at Mizuki, who dodged. He held a smirk. "ANBU code Delta-Alpha 778. Traitors are to be captured and interrogated. Amendment 2: If capture is not possible, then death is the only choice. Sasuke, what say you?"

"Agreed." Naruto then unsealed his sword, which surprised all in the area, aside from Sasuke. "Finally gonna use that out here?"

"Might as well." Naruto replied, since the sword was on his hip. "but first, let's show him the first Jutsu I learned from this." He made the one handsign that was overused in Canon. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly there were 500 Shadow Clone, all with a sword at their hips. "Guess what?" One said.

"You're gonna die here." Another spoke.

"Goodbye."

"Traitor."

"Serene Demon Sword!" All of them drew their swords and swung, completely dicing Mizuki who was surprised.

Sasuke whistled at the technique. "One of _those_ moves?" The Shadow Clones dispersed at a random interval, while the original looked at Iruka and Sasuke.

"Yeah. Used by Luka. One of his most used. It was most effective with Undine, but I'm best aligned with Sylph. Lightning Sword Flash is more my speed. The fact that I can disappear to the flow using it is a good point for _that_."

Sasuke shook his head in amusement. They both turned to Iruka. "Chuunin Iruka, the Traitor has been found and neutralized." He took the large scroll and tossed it to Iruka. "Please return that to Hokage-sama. What you saw and heard is classified. The Council is not allowed to know."

"Then how come Sasuke knows, _Naruto_?"

"Because I let him in on the entire thing." Naruto looked up. "He already knows about Sylph, and the other Spirits. Luka, and his part in the creation of the Shinobi system. The Clan points as well."

Elsewhere Sarutobi sighed.

Naruto looked at Iruka again. "Sasuke and I are really friends, after the revelation of the Origin of the Uchiha Clan. We've got relations way back when." Naruto and Sasuke high 5'd each other. "We'll be fine. Iruka. Hokage-sama." Naruto vanished. Sasuke just sighed, before looking at Iruka.

"He'll be fine. He'll wait it out for a few days. You've just seen why I respect him, at that. Because I _know_." Sasuke jumped off.

Iruka was dumbfounded, and took the scroll back to the Hokage's tower.

Sarutobi had a blank look, but inside was laughing hysterically. _'My god Naruto! Overkill that may be, but useful it most certainly is!'_

Sasuke and Naruto had met up at Erubetie's Cave. "So, how'd it go?" She asked.

"The guy really thought I was Luka's current form. Seriously, calling me the Kyuubi no Yoko? That's going a bit too far. Besides, they've got his personality all wrong." Naruto shook his head.

"Tell me something I don't know." Sasuke added, activating his Sharingan. "I still haven't let anyone know I have the Sharingan yet. Don't need it with access to the Flow." Both eyes had two tomoes. "Seriously, this village has gone to shit."

"No kidding." Naruto said.

They all laughed at that. Gnome then came out, as did Salamander. "So, you gonna tell the Hokage your original plan?" Gnome questioned.

"Knowing Jiji, he _already_ knows what I was planning to do." Naruto replied.

Sasuke looked at Salamander. "I take it you have something else to talk about?"

"Yeah, I do. The Death Sword Chaos Star and Vaporizing Rebellion Sword techniques. They're not limited to Broadswords. If you have enough skill with a Katana, you can use it. Chokuto is actually easier, but Broadsword is the easiest to use it with. Modern Day Chokuto is next in line."

Sasuke then had a small smirk on his face. "So, learn to use a Chokuto, and when I'm good enough I can learn it?"

"Exactly. I've actually been looking into the Nature of the technique. Theoretically, it's possible. Naruto still prefers the Lightning Sword Flash." Salamander admitted.

"Vaporizing Rebellion Sword, mastered or not, is a lot better against multiple opponents Single targets are much less useful." Naruto defended. "Besides, you know I'm a Wind Main. It's why I always open my spars, when I use my own style, with Wind."

"Not arguing that point. Still, using the Pranks to train was a good idea."

Undine materialized. "I stand by my word when I said I would regret agreeing to it. Say, why not play a good tune here?"

Naruto blinked and smiled a bit, before taking out his Ocarina. Sasuke hadn't seen him or heard him play it in all his time knowing the blonde. "You play an instrument?"

Naruto nodded. "It keeps me calm, easily. Had it since I was five. 6 months after Sylph and the gang started helping me out. Just sit back and listen." Naruto played a song befitting of water. Erubetie knew that one, as she had taught it to him years ago. (See: Lugia's song. Played in Pokemon: The Power of One. DON'T OWN!)

Everyone just listened, and Sasuke was awed at the skill played. The movements of his fingers, the rhythm of the song, every note, the Uchiha was completely enraptured by the song. Naruto had also been dancing around as he played the tune in the higher, more jovial notes (In the original soundtrack, it's the time when all the trumpets and other instruments come into play). As it reached near the end, he settled for one spot and finished it off. His eyes were closed throughout the entire song, so he opened them. Sasuke actually had a smile on his face and clapped.

"That... was absolutely amazing... You've got years of experience, though, so I guess it's natural."

"The Song of the Sea Beast. Not exactly my favorite, but one I know well. Besides, Erubetie likes it." Naruto smiled at her, as she nodded.

"So, you gonna stay here for now, or go back to your home in the Forest?" She asked.

"Actually, I'm not opposed to having him over in the Uchiha District." It was at that point they had an unwanted visitor in the cave, so they all went silent. Naruto instantly looked into the flow and nearly growled. He held it back, though, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

Sarutobi looked around in the cave, surprised that Naruto wasn't there. "I could've sworn I did it right."

"Hokage-sama." He turned his head to see Naruto looking at him in disdain. "Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to give you something but I couldn't sense you. When I found you I tried to Shunshin, but it landed me here. Where are we, anyway?"

Naruto shook his head. "You shouldn't have come here, Hokage-sama." The serious voice and usage of formal terms meant that this was more serious than Life or Death.

"Naruto..."

Erubetie, Sasuke and the Spirits walked up to him. "Hokage-sama?"

"Sarutobi..."

"If you wanted to give me something you could have waited." Naruto pointed out.

Sarutobi pulled out 2 bags of Money and a Headband. One bag went to Sasuke and the other went to Naruto. The headband also went to Naruto. "I would also like to Congratulate you both on your first B-rank Mission." Naruto eyed the headband and looked at Sasuke. "Told you he knew what I was planning."

"Not until after you started it all." Sarutobi admitted. "Knowledge Sylph gave you was obviously helpful." He then looked around. "I also see that she's not the only one that helped out."

"Sorry I kept them a secret, but Erubetie didn't want to be found." Naruto admitted.

"You would do well not to anger me, Sarutobi." Erubetie warned.

"After seeing what Alma could do, I'm neither stupid enough, nor young enough to try."

"I heard about that, but that wasn't even her best. Alma also rarely fought to her fullest. I rarely, if ever, hold back." Erubetie told him.

"If I may ask, why do you stay in the area?"

"I had been watching over the Uchiha Clan until I met Naruto. After finding his blood connection to Luka, then I stayed for him as well. When the Uchiha Clan was exterminated I was actually happy that the disgraces were gone. Itachi had my respect. Getting rid of them was a good thing in my eyes. Your council thinks otherwise."

"They're power hungry bigots."

"Not to mention they _hate_ me." Naruto added. "I mean, I go to Higarashi Weapons for supplies, because that's where I get my clothes. They don't overcharge me, or even kick me out. Dustin is a good man. Knowing what I hold, and still serving me as if it didn't mean anything. Most shops aren't like that."

"I noticed. That's why they have _my_ service. They serve you, I'll go to them. If not, fuck them sideways." Sasuke pointed out.

Sarutobi looked at the Fairy. "I take it you're Sylph?" The Fairy nodded.

"The short stack is Gnome. That's Undine." Sylph pointed at Undine. "And this is Salamander. We're the original four Elemental Spirits."

Sarutobi nodded to all of them. "Naruto, I take it you only told me about Sylph because Alma exposed her." It was a statement, not a question. Nonetheless he nodded in response. "So, you've had all of them with you all this time... I must say you hid them quite well." He smiled at them all, and even Erubetie. "I must thank you for being there when I could not. As much as I would like to be there for him more, I'm afraid that most of my hands are tied with him. It's the most I can do to stop the council from trying to execute him. They've been after it since he was born."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "And you keep him here, why?"

"It's his choice. I wouldn't have blamed him if he left for good. Now that he's a Shinobi, however, there are a few things I found that I couldn't give you until you become a Chuunin."

This had Naruto and Sasuke falter. "Apparently, I found a letter while I was... going through some old documents. Naruto... I managed to find out who your parents were, because they mentioned you by name, and if the villagers can't see your father in you, then they are more than just ignorant. They're blind. Both your parents are also on the Memorial Stone. You carry your mother's name, probably because it's safer, and your father had even more enemies than your mother. I can't tell you who your father is, but it should be fine for me to tell you about your mother, given the fact that I saw you mutilate Mizuki, nice job on that, by the way."

"Yeah, the guy was gunning for it. Besides, I've known about the Kyuubi ever since I was 5. He was wrong about me." Naruto admitted.

Sarutobi looked at Erubetie once more. "You have been watching over Naruto as well, I presume." She simply nodded. "Then as long as you don't harm him, I will keep your location secret. I care for him like a grandson, and that's why I appreciate what you've done for him, Erubetie."

Erubetie had a small smile. "Good. I'd hate to have to kill the guy Naruto thinks of as his Grandfather." She looked at the blonde. "I'm glad you chose him and not some bigoted fool."

Naruto grabbed his chest. "You wound me. I wouldn't think of choosing anyone else to do that."

"Naruto, Sasuke, you both are Shinobi now. That won't change, No matter what. You both earned the position because of your actions tonight. I am glad to know that Naruto has people that care for him. They are few, I'll admit, and I don't like it."

"It's those few that keep me here." Naruto said. "If I left, they'd be in more danger. The Council aren't idiots. They'll try to figure out where I am, and they'll target them."

"Any chance of you moving into your mother's estate?" Sarutobi asked. "I know all of her stuff was sealed in there, but no one has been able to enter ever since she died. Only those she wanted in could get in, aside from Blood. Only one person alive can get in and he stays _away_ from it, and spends more time in front of the Memorial Stone."

Naruto thought about it and shook his head. "I'll be fine in my current home, thanks though. Any chance I could check it out?"

Sarutobi handed him a small piece of paper. "That's the Address. I'd suggest you check it out tomorrow, instead of tonight. Team placements are in a week. I wish you luck." Sarutobi looked around. "Quick question."

Naruto grabbed his arm. "Got it." Naruto then tossed him straight upwards. "Later Jiji!" was said just as Naruto let go. Sarutobi went _through_ the ceiling. Naruto simply smiled at that. "That was _so_ worth the trouble I'm gonna get in later for doing it. Tossing the Hokage... Heh."

-Above ground-

An ANBU was passing through, as the Hokage had left his office and could not be found. Oddly enough it was Cat. Sarutobi then came out of the lake nearby as if he were thrown and landed on the ground, feet first. "Damn, Naruto. You have one hell of a throw." He saw the ANBU. "My disappearance?" The ANBU nodded. "I was fine. Just checking on Naruto and giving him a message." _'I'm seriously getting too old for this shit. At least I can protect Naruto a little with my position. Can't give into age just yet. I just wish I could beat that damn paperwork.'_ Sarutobi the started walking. "If anyone asks, I was simply walking around. Got it?"

It was an order. "Hai." Sarutobi then continued to walk through the forests.

The next few days went by pretty quickly. Naruto stayed with Erubetie that Night and went to his mother's place without Sasuke, claiming that it was Naruto's heritage, not his. He had to learn of it himself.

Naruto had found his mother was a Wind and Water Ninjutsu specialist, and an excellent swordswoman. In short, Naruto found out his mother was a complete badass. Undine and Sylph _both_ agreed on that. Sarutobi didn't know that he already knew who his parents were. _Both_ of them.

Needless to say, having him tell him first was both annoying yet gratifying. It meant he still knew something that was meant to be kept a secret. Then Naruto found a letter in one of the rooms. He opened it and read it.

Naruto,

I'm not sure if you'll have your father's name or mine, but either way I'm your mother.

Anyway, if you're reading this, that means I was right, and the seal was weakened enough for the Kyuubi to be released. That is probably why I died.

At this he heard Luka speak. **"She's right, that is how she died, but it was that masked guy's fault. He reeked of Uchiha, and claimed to be Madara. Continue."**

I should tell you right now, the Kurama isn't as evil as people think he is, but you try convincing people to give up the ideology formed from thousands of years of pain and suffering.

"**Did that as Luka."**

_'I know.'_

Anyway, our clan, the Uzumaki Clan, was best in 3 areas: Kinjutsu, Kenjutsu (sword play) and Fuuinjutsu. We also had some the greatest luck out there. Fate just _loves_ messing with our heads. We're too stubborn to give in.

Listen, if you're just now finding this out and don't know who your father is, and he doesn't know of this letter, your father was the Yondaime Hokage. Seriously, not only are you from 2 nearly extinct clans, you're also the descendant of a great hero. The Uzumaki Clan forgot his name, but always pray that a Fire Spirit will guide us when we're down. We used to live near a Volcano, after all.

_'Sal?'_

"Yeah, she's talking about me."

By the way, there is a vault in the basement. Your father made a copy of every jutsu he knew, and created, and we put them down there. I had him do that because I figured that, if we died the day you were born, you'd have to find some way to learn your father's techniques. His Hiraishin is down there as well.

Reading may be boring, and I'll be the first to admit it, but there are times it is necessary. Any of the Uzumaki Clan texts that were salvaged from the old Clan Home are down them. Same with your father's Clan texts. Never went over those of his Clan, granted he also never went through mine, but you should go through both.

Good luck, and give this world hell!

Kushina Uzumaki

AKA Your mother

PS you're the only one aside from Kakashi Hatake that can enter this house. It's why I left the letter in here. He wouldn't go into this room because every time he did he nearly got his head cut off.

PSS you were conceived on the nightstand in the corner.

Naruto sweatdropped. _'Badass or not, she's insane.'_

"**That's Kushina for ya. Complete Bad ass, yet partially insane. She earned her nickname Bloody Habanero. Sometimes I questioned her sanity myself, but that's the usual for an Uzumaki. You learn to live with it."**

Naruto chuckled for a bit at that. Then found a picture. It had what looked to be an older version of him with a pregnant Red head. "Mom... Dad... Luka, what would you say if I dyed my hair Red like my mother's?"

"**I'd say screw the dye. I'd be able to make you a true red head. I know _exactly_ which DNA sequence is for your hair, and I know what your mother's was, as well. Just say the word and I'll change it."**

_'Guys?'_

"I say go for it." Undine.

"Do it." Salamander.

"You want a part of your mother. Go for it." Gnome.

"I say make it like your mother's with streaks of your father's Blonde hair. Get a little of both." That was Sylph.

Naruto blinked. "Luka, could you go for Sylph's idea?"

"**Hmm... Yeah, I can do it."**

"Then please do." Naruto felt a tingle, and his hair changed color. It was a crimson red color, spiked on the top and front while the back and sides went down to his neck. There were a few Blonde hairs in the hair, enough to make them look like wires in the red. Naruto checked it out in the mirror. "I like it. A lot."

"I got to agree with that. Exotic hair, I'll admit." Gnome admitted.

"Not regretting the idea for a second." Sylph applied happily.

"You know what? Sylph actually had a better idea than I had." Undine didn't say that she wish she came up with it.

"Naruto, if I had a real body right now, I'd fuck you into next week." That was Salamander.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or something to be scared of." Naruto admitted.

"**Compliment. If Sal wants to fuck you then you've gotten into her taste big time."**

Naruto didn't even respond to that. _'Well, I've gotta go get my registration finished. I'll take the picture like this. I'm keeping this look.'_ He told them all, before he walked out of the house with a smile on his face, in different clothing. He sent a Shadow Clone with the designs for new clothing to Dustin to have them made.

He then got his picture taken and finished the registration. He was currently seeing Sarutobi with his new look. "Naruto... did you dye your hair?"

"Nah, it was a seal in mom's place. Apparently, it did this to my hair. I kinda like it." Naruto admitted. "Besides, the change in hair helped me as well. I haven't gotten a single dirty look since I left with this hair. It won't last, but it'll do for now."

Sarutobi smiled, before Naruto picked up a kid about to come through the door. It opened and the kid then spoke. "On guard old man!" Then he tripped on his own scarf. "Ow! Damn traps..." He then noticed Naruto. "You! You tripped me!"

Naruto's eye twitched. _'Not as bad as some but still...'_

"And who are you?" Naruto asked, not even sure.

The kid got up in his face. "The guy who's gonna kick your ass!"

That made Naruto snap. He grabbed the kid's collar and pulled him up. "You really think you can kick my ass? I took down the Hokage in _one move_. Something you can't do. Did the same to the Kazekage a year ago, and _still_ won. You think you got a chance, kid?"

Another person came through the door. "Unhand the Honorable Grandson of the Hokage!" He roared.

Naruto looked at Sarutobi, who nodded, as if disappointed. He then looked into the eyes of the kid. He found what he was looking for and hid his smirk. _'Kids like me in a way. Let's let him know.'_

"Getting Impulsive?" Undine questioned.

_'It's in my blood.'_ Naruto replied before hitting him on the head. "I don't care if he was your GrandMOTHER! You don't insult someone that could kill you in an instant!"

He fell to the ground, new found respect in Naruto, who looked at the Hokage. "I'll see you later, Hokage-sama. Better to blow off steam elsewhere." Naruto then vanished.

Naruto appeared on top of the Yondaime's head, and sat down, his Ocarina out. He started to puff a few notes, before he went all out for a song. He didn't care that someone was nearby, considering he knew who it was, and didn't care if she found out he played the Ocarina. He honestly couldn't care less about her.

He played and then the girl nearby came to him, and found him playing. He could feel her shock and surprise at who was playing. Sylph looked at her with her invisible form. Knowing Naruto was in a trance while playing and immersed in the Flow, she didn't say a word.

Meanwhile, the girl was watching and listening. The music was beautiful. She wasn't that good with music, but she felt _exactly_ what the song was giving off. There was a lot of pain, confusion, and sadness, all covered up by happiness. Something that confused her. She continued to listen until it stopped.

Naruto didn't even look at her, but he spoke. "What are you doing here, Sakura?" The voice was familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"I... uhh..." She couldn't speak. Naruto got up. "I've known you were in the area. If you're looking for Sasuke, he's not here." He looked out and found him. "He's on Tenth Street right now. If you hurry you can catch him." He jumped off and vanished quickly. Sakura couldn't even ask his name.

_'Damn! That guy was HOT!'_

"**I'll say! Seriously, if there's a guy like that in the village you've been so far up the Uchiha's ass to even SEE him!"**

Sakura didn't even dignify that with a response. Her Inner was Horny. 'Nuff said.

Sakura then realized what he said, and went off to get to Sasuke, which Naruto was now warning.

Sasuke blinked at the random person telling him about Sakura, but then saw the whisker marks as the guy walked off, and the fur pelt. The clothes and hair may be different, but he didn't get rid of the Whisker Marks. _'Naruto... you're one sly fox.'_

He then ran off in a different direction and got out of the area before Sakura could get there who was confused.

Naruto was entering Higarashi Weapons, in his fur skins. The man instantly recognized him as Naruto regardless of the change in hair color. "You dye your hair?"

"Nah, finally found out about my mother. Apparently, she left behind a seal in case I didn't have her hair and wanted it. In short, I used it. My clone dropped off the order, earlier. It went through, right?"

"Yeah, I've got the stuff, just gotta get the Insignia on. I take it you want something else, seeing as you're a Genin now?"

"Actually, I kind of came to see if Tenten would like to spar in Kenjutsu. Been practicing for so long I've had no real opponents. I mean, small bandit camps are one thing, but I'd like to see if I can get a true Weapon User to submit." Naruto replied.

"She's at Training Ground 9, I believe. You're gonna need a sword." Naruto unsealed his Broadsword. "Already got one." He replied. "Thanks for the help, Dustin. It'll be ready tomorrow, right?"

"About noon." Dustin replied.

"Good to know. The furs are comfortable, but they aren't really good for Shinobi. Now that I've graduated I kinda need the new wardrobe."

Naruto waved at him and walked out, the sword on his back, and smile on his face.

He then made his way to where TG 9 was, and saw 4 people there. One female, and 3 males... _'Wait, are those CLONES?!'_

"**No, one I recognize from when Kushina was still alive. Maito Gai. The older one, obviously. The other... No Chakra in him. Mini-me, probably a Taijutsu specialist."**

The group then turned to Naruto. "Tenten Higarashi?" Naruto spoke.

"That's me." the girl responded. Her outfit was a Chinese style Battle Kimono. She also had her hair up in two buns. Naruto put his hand on his sword's handle.

"I wish to spar in Kenjutsu. I'm new to the Genin Ranks and hear you're the best in Kenjutsu in the Genin class." Naruto replied.

Tenten looked determined. She was definitely in her element. "Sure, why not?" She unsealed a Katana and took a stance. "This is my best sword, the Katana. Yours is on your back, I presume."

Naruto simply drew it slowly and showed it off. It was a standard Double-edged Broadsword, made of Chakra Steel. She recognized the sword _immediately_. "You're the one that Hokage had that ordered for?"

Naruto simply nodded. "Well, let's see how well you progressed with it in the 3 years since it was finished." She finished, before charging.

Naruto had gotten rid of all restraints, and didn't go into Serene mind. Apparently, she was slow enough in his eye to act quickly without having to rely on it.

She went for an overhead strike, which he quickly sidestepped, and sent a side slash at her, which she dodged. "If that's all you have then I believe I am wasting my time here. Please, I ask that you take this seriously." Naruto said, his voice calm.

Tenten's eyes narrowed. _'He's calling me weak... I'll show him.'_ She took off some weights, which Gai noticed. He didn't comment though. He didn't know who this Genin was, but did know one thing. Tenten was getting angry. And an Angry Kunoichi is a Dangerous Kunoichi.

The weights hit the ground and released smoke and explosions. Naruto had to hold back his whistle at that. _'That's gotta be at _least_ 30 Kilos each!'_

"35 each." Gnome commented.

_'Noted.'_ Naruto then grinned. "Well?"

Tenten's speed shot up, but Naruto was still good enough to see her movements. Now, however, it wasn't easy to dodge, so he blocked her side slash with his blade. "Now this... is more like it." His grin went slightly feral. She made a few more strikes, and they were all blocked or parried to the side.

Naruto sent a few more strikes her way. She barely managed to dodge most of them. Gai, and the other two Genin watched in surprise.

"Gai-sensei, do you know this guy?" The Mini-Gai asked.

"Lee, I do not. I know everyone that is known to use a sword in the village. Someone with his skills in Kenjutsu would have been noticed. I can tell he is at least Chuunin Level in Kenjutsu. Tenten is High-Genin in that regard."

"She is a girl. She is weak." The white eyed Genin said with a scoff.

Both fighters heard this, and Naruto put his sword against his left hip, narrowing his eyes before pulling it out and slashing in his direction. Neji had to move quickly, but still got hit. "Never insult someone because of gender or name." He said, before blocking another strike from Tenten, who thought he was not paying attention to her.

She was wrong. "Don't think I forgot about you. Had to punish the Fate-bound sexist idiot." He said.

"That's my job." She retorted, before sending more slashes at Naruto, who either dodged, parried or blocked. Naruto was actually having fun. Neither person landed a strike, though Naruto wasn't really trying. His Dark Side clone got him a LOT better than her.

After 10 more minutes of neither getting a hit it, he decided to end it, and hit the hilt of her sword, knocking it out and into a tree, before he hit her chest with the flat of his blade, before the tip reached her jugular vein. "I see that's the limit of your skill with a sword. You are good. I'm just better." He put the sword on his back, and held out a hand, which she grabbed. "I gotta say though, you're already pretty good. The fact is, your the second best opponent I've had in Kenjutsu only, as I haven't faced off with a single Shinobi with my sword. You're the first Ninja I've faced like this."

"Who was better than me?" She asked.

"Let's just say I've got a Jutsu that can make a complete copy of me that can heal, and takes longer to tire than myself. I've been using that for training, mostly. You are not at his level, therefore you are not on my level, but I still say you're pretty good." He walked off. "Tell your father I had fun with the spar."

"Tenten do you know him?" Gai asked. Neji was still silent, glaring at the now leaving red-head.

"No. I don't recognize him. I know all the regulars in my father's shop, and they're the only ones that know that he's my father. He doesn't fit the description of any of them. I'd have to ask my father about him." She admitted.

-elsewhere-

Naruto was walking through the village and found that some of the older girls were looking at him the same way Sasuke's Fangirls do their crush. _'Oh god... Fangirls?'_

"Look at it this way: At least you can get rid of them." Sylph commented.

Naruto sighed, before checking the flow. He found Hinata and hid his smile. He could tell she was confused about him, feeling he was familiar, probably. She was probably curious and started following him. He continued to walk, and picked up another stalker. This one was more obvious. _'Jiji's Grandson... Seriously, that kid needs a hobby.'_ He made his way to a forest clearing where he was sure no one else was nearby.

"Alright, come out. Both of you." He spoke. They both came out, Hinata Hyuuga had filled out nicely, but was still shy. The other was the kid. He sighed. "Hinata... Why are you following me?"

"You are new, but... I thought I knew you from somewhere." She said. She was still shy, but she had gotten rid of the stutter.

"And you, kid?"

"I want you to train me!" Naruto's eyebrow raised.

"And why would I do that?"

"So I can be the next Hokage!"

Naruto shook his head. "What's your name?"

He was taken back by the question. "Konohamaru."

"Why do you want to be Hokage?"

"So the village will see me as myself, and not the Hokage's Grandson..." His voice was much lower.

"Then answer me this: What do you fight for?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Your reasoning for being Hokage is flawed. I will not train anyone for selfish reasons. You wish to be seen as yourself, train hard. Make a name for yourself. There are _no_ shortcuts. Hokage is about more than just high power, and respect. I learned that years ago, though I never showed it." He sat down on a log. "Take a seat, both of you. Let me tell you a story." They both sat down on either side of him.

"Long ago, there was a boy. At the time, there was no such thing as the Shinobi Villages, or Chakra. The boy's name was Luka. He was a mere 8 years old and was attacked by a monster. It was a Slime Girl, as most, if not all monsters were female for some reason. The Slime was overwhelming. He had no idea what to do, but managed to beat it back. It was not a weird occurrence to him, but the first time it had targeted him specifically. From then on, he met the monster that changed his life forever, The Monster introduced herself as Alice. She was fairly young, but still quite powerful. That monster was seen as nothing but dangerous to humans that knew what she was, but she was also quite kind."

He took a breath here. "Alice was really named Alipheese Fateburn the Sixteenth. Her position? The Monster Lord. Similar to the Kyuubi no Yoko of the Bijuu, she was the Reigning overlord for all Monsters. The two of them traveled together for a good 2 years, fighting other Monsters, but Luka was torn throughout most of the journey. His father was said to have been killed by a Monster, and he wanted to atone for his father's sins. He desired coexistence between Humans and Monsters. Where is the Contradiction? His faith and what he wanted were radically different."

This caused confusion, but he stopped them with a hand. "Let me finish the story. His Faith followed a Goddess known as Ilias. Ilias is a known hater of all Monsters, no exceptions. She and her followers believe that Monsters cannot be given a single chance, never mind a second one. He wanted Coexistence, but his religion said "Kill them all" so he couldn't decide which path to follow. That Journey was both an eye opener and his own story. Fight after fight, saving Monster and Human alike, he took the path of a True Hero. He protected those who couldn't. He fought for those that didn't want to, or couldn't. His journey to gather the Elemental Spirits was long and arduous. At times, he felt like he would never make it to the end. But he kept pushing through. Alice had watched him progress the entire time. She taught him skills, and how to use a sword. Then, the time came."

He sighed, realizing the Special Jounin that was in the room with Konohamaru was in a nearby tree listening. "Luka had made it to what seemed to be the End of his Journey as a Hero: The Monster Lord's Castle. Alice, who had left him before he reached it, was waiting for him there. Even with his father's best friend killing him, Luka didn't kill him beforehand, realizing what went on in the man's mind. The man, who was an avid hater of Monsters, didn't see from the Monster's point of view."

"What happened to Luka's father?" Hinata asked, curiously.

"That's another story for another time." Naruto stated. "Anyway, when he reached the castle, there were Four beings standing in his way. They were known as the Heavenly Knights. First, was the Heavenly Knight of Wind: Alma Elma. Alma was a Succubus, but rarely took fights seriously. Really, she did whatever she wanted to, and just tried to have fun. She had finally took the fight seriously, and Luka won. He did not kill her, nor did he seal her with Angel Halo, a sword made from Angel's Blood and Monster scales. Next came Tamamo, the Nine tailed Kitsune. She was already for co-existence, but had to fight anyway. Tamamo was the Heavenly Knight of Earth. She was crazy strong, able to deal even more damage than the Kyuubi no Yoko of today. That was a battle mainly for dodging, but Luka had won. After that was Erubetie, the Slime Queen and Heavenly Knight of Water. Erubetie was an avid hater of Humans for polluting most of her kind's homes. You see, Slimes can only live in Pure waters. With the pollution of water across the continent, most slimes lost their homes quickly, so obviously, as leader, she was pissed. She held no qualms of killing Luka, but he still managed to win using a move known as the Vaporizing Rebellion Sword."

He sighed. "The fourth one was more of a fight of Honor between warriors than a fight between Monster and Human. Granberia, the Heavenly Knight of Fire and Warrior Knight Dragon Kin. She was also the creator of the Vaporizing Rebellion Sword technique. The fight between the two lasted a long time, as neither side was willing to back down. Luka fought for coexistence. Granberia fought for honor and to find her match. In the end, Granberia lost. The Heavenly Knights had agreed to his terms, and he went on to see the Monster Lord, which he knew as Alice. That fight was much easier than the fight with Granberia, due to the Four Elemental Spirits. The names of each Spirit: Sylph, the Spirit of Wind. Undine, the Spirit of Water. Gnome, the Spirit of Earth. Salamander the Spirit of Fire. The fight was a lot easier in theory, and looking back at it."

He sighed. "He got Alice on her last legs, but refused to kill her, no matter how much she pleaded. It was then that an unexpected guest turned up. Ilias, the Goddess, entered the room, and asked why. Luka asked her questions, and found his answer. He found himself. He decided to go after Coexistence instead of believing in Ilias. Personal Experience and Life had taught him well. No one is inherently Good or Evil. Monsters and Humans may be different in outward appearance, but beneath the surface, there are bones, muscles and nerves. Monsters have emotions, just as humans do. Seeing that firsthand drove the point home. Humans feared monsters due to lack of understanding. Monsters feared humans for the same reason. Both sides attacked each other because of this fear. The lack of understanding caused the fear. The result of that meeting had Luka make a decision: His Faith in the Goddess, or his dream of Coexistence. He chose his dream and drew his sword at Ilias, the one thing stopping Coexistence from being possible. The fight lasted a long time. Angels and artificial Chimeric Monsters were led by Ilias.

The Pure blood natural monsters led by Luka and Alice. The fight was long and hard. Many times, the Pure Bloods were about to give up. Luka kept them from doing so. Giving up meant they had already lost without a fight. Angel halo in hand, he was able to take out the Angels. It did not seal them, like it did to Monsters, but instead killed them outright. In the end, Luka and the Monsters won. His reward? The satisfaction that Coexistence was finally possible, and was achieved 10 years after the end of that battle. The bonus for him? He managed to snag the Monster Lord as a wife. He had Three children. One was to be made into the Next Monster Lord. The other two however, were mix breeds. Their natural form was human, but could also turn into Monster forms. They never used the monster form, but it was discovered, through them, that Luka had Angel Blood in him. It was why he was able to wield Angel Halo. One of his human children split off when he was old enough. That one carried the abilities of Angels, and carried on that part of Luka's Blood. The younger one stuck around and eventually, his line gave birth to the one we know as the Rokudo Sennin. But that's another story for another time."

He looked at Konohamaru. "There are three reasons I told you both this story. Konohamaru, you don't know what being a leader is all about. Luka did. Alice knew what was needed, but didn't have the knowledge. Take a page out of Erubetie's book. Her kind suffered, so she suffered. That suffering was what led to her hatred of Humans. When she finally got over her hatred some time later, her kin were happier. A Leader is no more than a person with a higher position than those around him. A true leader acts alongside those they lead. They protect their subordinates. The Hokage is a leader. With what you told me earlier, I would strongly suggest one of two things: Choose a different path in life, or change your reason for becoming Hokage. That's the first reason."

He turned to Hinata. "Reason number two: No one is unbeatable. Anything can be won with the guts, determination, and the right mindset. The third reason..." He looked up to the sky.

"I was once in the same position as Luka. Back then, people wouldn't know whether to call me Monster or Human. I have a curse, that is also a blessing. Luka fought for his beliefs when it came down to it, and so shall I. My dream is for peace between all people, no matter where they come from, what they've done, or even what they look like. The Shinobi system is based on a Cycle of Hatred, just like back then. My Dream? Break that Cycle and finally bring peace. To break the Cycle, however, I have to join it. Luka did just that. Luka is my role model." He sighed once more. "Luka is also my ancestor, through his older son. That's why..."

He looked down again, towards the tree where the Special Jounin was. "That's why I chose to become Hokage before." His fists clenched. "To break the Cycle of Hatred that is the Shinobi World. Just like Luka broke the cycle of hatred in his world, I intend to do the same to this one. Demon, human, Angel, Bloodline, no Bloodline, it doesn't matter. Luka didn't stop, even for a Goddess that got in his way. I won't stop, even if I have to face Three." He then smiled, and turned to Hinata. "By the way, Hinata, the last time you saw me, I was straight up Golden Blonde. Ciao!" Naruto vanished.

Hinata blinked a few times, before she realized who he was. She blushed a deep red, near fainting. Konohamaru blinked as well, but more out of confusion. "Uh... Who was he?"

She managed to speak his name before passing out. "Naruto-kun..." She feel back, passed out with a smile on her face. The Special Jounin then flew into the clearing and landed head first into the log. Naruto then reappeared. "Remember Konohamaru, there is no Shortcut to True Strength. Find your reason to fight. Follow it to the end." He then vanished once more.

00000x00000

Chapter complete.


	4. Chapter 4

…

**Chapter 4**

Naruto walked into the classroom for team placements. He was in a new outfit. He was wearing Dark Grey pants with a kunai holster on his left leg. He had a pouch on the right butt cheek, as well. The shirt was a Navy Blue Long sleeve. On the left shoulder, the symbol of his mother: a White Spiral, with a Red center. On the left, another symbol, unknown to all in the room. This Symbol was not in the history books, but something Naruto had gotten from Sylph. It had 3 Spirals in a Delta Formation. Below that one, he had another, but different. It was a 3 lines: One going down and ending in an inward spiral, with two more curves moving out from the left and right tips of said spiral. Below that was a third. A single line going down, and around, similar to a Rock, ending back at the bottom and going in. Below that was a Fourth. It was a circle, followed by more lines that gave the impression of waves. (Check Avatar the Last Airbender. Those are the Symbols. From top to bottom: Wind, Fire, Earth, and Water. DON'T OWN!)

There was also a modified Vest. It had a high collar to protect his neck, and was a Burnt Orange color with Black flames emanating from the bottom, similar to a reverse flair. On his back was his Broadsword, the hilt sticking over his right shoulder.

He saw Sasuke, and the single open seat next to him. He walked up and sat next to him, the sword on his back moved to his desk, sheath included. "Had fun with the fangirls, bro?" He asked.

"Yes, I did." Earning a raised eyebrow, he continued. "Stupid question gets a stupid answer."

Naruto smirked. "I know."

It was then a loud boy spoke up. "Who are you and why are you associating yourself with _him_?"

"I'm a Shinobi that knows what's what in the world, waiting for a team." He then sniffed a few times. "When did you last bathe? 9 days ago?"

The kid looked surprised. "Huh? How did you know that?"

Naruto sighed. "I think my IQ just went down a few points."

"Troublesome. Is that really you, Naruto?" A Black haired lazy male asked.

"If someone would have figured it out, it would be the Lazy Genius." Naruto looked at Shikamaru. "So, unless you want me to tell your father to let your mother know you're slacking off, under threat of frying pan, pay attention." Naruto stood up and looked Kiba in the face. "Kiba Inuzuka, Age 12, Mother: Tsume Inuzuka, Sister: Hana Inuzuka. Ninken Partner: Akamaru. Your Taijutsu is good, but barely Mid-Genin, Ninjutsu sucks, barely Genin Level, Genjutsu: No skill at all. Headstrong, brash, and easily angered. That's your stats." He hid his smirk, as did Sasuke. "Now here's mine."

He pulled out a card and put it on the desk. "Naruto Uzumaki. Rank: Genin, Age 12, Mother: Not released to the public, Father: Unknown, Siblings: None. Ninjutsu: High Chuunin. Taijutsu: Unmeasured. Kenjutsu: Recorded at High Chuunin when holding back with 360 Kilos of weight." That got a lot of attention. "Genjutsu: Reported to have no skill in usage, ability to break out of them up to Mid-B rank. Chakra reserves: 300,000 Units. This information was released _yesterday_. The Hokage already knows this information to be true as well. You're out of your league Kiba."

Kiba looked at the Card and _knew_ it was official. "My grades sucked, but the only reason for that was because I spent more time playing pranks and training than studying. I couldn't use my own Taijutsu style, which I had recently finished. I couldn't use my sword. If the Academy had nothing to do with theory, and emphasized more on Practical, I'd be rookie of the year, above even Sasuke. My true skills in Kenjutsu are unrecorded, same with my Taijutsu Style. I'm an unknown." He then glanced at the door. "And it looks like the Banshee's are almost here." He picked the card up, and put it back in his vest, before sitting back down next to Sasuke.

The Banshee's, otherwise known as Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, opened the door and tried to get through before the other. Then Sakura the sight of the boy that she found playing the Ocarina and froze. Ino got through. "I WIN!" She then turned to gloat, but saw that Sakura's focus wasn't on her. She turned to find someone she hadn't heard of. And he was _sitting next to Sasuke_.

"Hey! Red head, move it!"

"Ino! Shut the hell up!" Sakura shouted. She then walked up to the Red head. "I didn't get your name last time. Who are you?"

He looked at her, and pointed to the Whisker Marks on his cheeks. "Who else in the village has these?" That surprised Sakura. "You... _You_ play the Ocarina?" Her voice made her sound almost unbelieving.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru questioned. "Naruto doesn't have time to learn such a difficult instrument."

Naruto just pulled out his Ocarina, and nodded, looking lost in memories. "Someone close to me gave me this Ocarina. I did all I could to learn. It took me a year, but I did it. I've played it in isolation for all these years, so nobody but the Hokage knows that I played it until recently." His voice was not loud, and boisterous. No, it was soft, subdued... Pained. "I haven't seen her since I was 5. When she gave me this, 4 days later she left. I haven't seen her since." He then gained a small smile. "But, even if she left, she gave me something to remember her. Something I've always kept close to me. This Ocarina is that something. It's because of her that I learned to play. It's kept me Sane all this time. Being alone... is not a fun feeling. Take it from someone who knows."

He then went silent, lost in thought. One of the girls in the room decided to try to throw a Kunai at it. Naruto, sensing this through the flow, hardened his eyes and grabbed the Kunai by the handle, turned it around and throw it back with ten times the force. It landed right next to her head, and cut a few stands of her hair. "Try that again. I _dare_ you." His voice held anger, malice, and his body was radiating an intent to kill. She couldn't even move. Everyone was shocked that he was even angry at all. This brought down an important lesson.

NEVER harm Naruto's Ocarina.

Several people in the room shit themselves, others pissed themselves, but Sasuke merely smirked. Hinata was surprised, but wasn't affected. She had long since known how protective he was of that Ocarina. She was also the only one that knew he even played it. Spying with the Byakugan turned up some interesting things.

It was silent until Iruka came into the room. "You all are actually quiet when I walked in... that's new."

"That's what happens when you try to destroy his Ocarina." Sasuke said, thumbing at Naruto. "I learned _that_ lesson quickly." He rubbed his left arm, remembering the pain he brought with a single hit. "Anyone tries, they'll be hurt badly. If they succeed... I don't even want to think about it."

Iruka raised an eyebrow, but continued on with a speech. "Alright, Team 1..." He continued. Naruto was barely listening. "Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," Naruto didn't react, nor did Sakura, still confused about Naruto. "And Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke hid his pained grimace, but Naruto glanced at Sakura. "You better get off that diet of yours. This team is going to go hardcore. You'll need the energy." That was all he said.

"Team 8, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Team 9 is still in Circulation. Team 10, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara."

"No way! How come Sakura gets to be with Sasuke-kun and I'm stuck with the lazy ass and faWHACK!" She was cut off by Naruto's fist, which sent her into the wall. How he moved without anyone seeing was a mystery to all but Sasuke. "Ino, if you finished that sentence, you would have suffered far worse than 3 Right straights to your face." He didn't even look at her. A closer look by Iruka noted that _his eyes were closed_. Hell, Iruka didn't even see him _move_. Granted he wasn't looking, but still... "Iruka-sensei? You gonna answer her question, or should I?"

"These teams were made and approved by the Hokage. Unfortunately for some of you, you have to be with people you can't stand. Your team was based on an older one with extreme potential. One of the best. That is why you're on that team." Iruka explained to a half-conscious Ino, who groaned in response before clocking out. "And Naruto... What do you mean by 3 Right Straights?"

"I hit her three times before she went flying. If she had finished her options were: Number 1, she'd be flattened by an Angry Chouji. Number 2, she'd be crushed in an enlarged hand that belonged to Chouji, Number 3, she'd be crushed by an enlarged foot, also by Chouji. Option number four, Chouza, Chouji's father, would have heard of it, and _he_ would administer the punishment with something else. Option 5: Someone covers her mouth. That was not to be as the only ones in reach of her to do so wouldn't care if any of that happened. Option 6: Someone hits her hard and fast enough to stop her sentence immediately. I went with Option 6: Stop her by hitting her hard and fast." _'Actually Gnome did it, but they don't know about her. Sorry for taking credit for that.'_

"No worries. One of the things Sylph and I agree on: That Blonde Banshee is a menace. She tops Sylph on the annoyance list." Gnome said.

"Yeah, she's a slut." Salamander said. "All three of us did. Not just you."

Naruto hid his smirk, as Iruka left it at that. "Alright, your Jounin senseis will be here after lunch. Be in this room at the appointed time. Dismissed."

The students trickled out, though Iruka waited for Ino to wake.

-elsewhere-

Sakura was sitting on a bench confused. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in a tree behind her completely hidden from her. She sighed. "I don't know what to do. First I find the guy that I couldn't find anything about, and it turns out the one I was looking for had a crush on me, for so long. Then, I find out that I'm on the same team as him, and Sasuke-kun and I can't be happy because of that, either. And what Naruto said, "Get off the diet"? But why would he say that? I mean, sure our attempts through looks haven't worked so far, but if that doesn't work, what will?" She paused for a moment, and her eyes widen.

"Maybe... Have we been seeing this all wrong? That Sasuke doesn't look on the surface, and looks don't matter to him?" She questioned.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and nodded with a smile. Sasuke was right behind her, and waited. "But if he doesn't care about looks, then what does he look for?"

"A girl that can fight." The voice shocked her out of her musings as she turned around in surprise. She then realized who it was. "Sasuke?"

"You were on the right track. Thought I'd finish it for you. I don't want someone that would beg to be saved by me. THAT is why I never wanted any of the girls after me, thinking I'd save them. I _won't_. Get stronger. When you can beat me in a fight, then we'll talk on relationships. Until then, you can forget it."

Sakura's eyes widened. The only thing she heard after that was from her other. **"I told you so!"**

_'For once, I have to concede.'_ "Wait, Sasuke!" Noticing the lack of a suffix he complied. "You're really friends with Naruto, aren't you? Not bitter enemies or rivals, but actual friends that put on a show for everyone."

He hid his smile. "Ever since I was 8. Found out the truth about him when we were 10. Been working on our skills since. Find the truth about him, not the secrets made by Hokage-sama, nor what the villagers think he is, but what he _truly_ is. It took me 2 years to earn his trust. It'll take you longer." He then continued to leave. Naruto appeared next to him and they walked together.

-after lunch-

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting in the room. All other teams had been picked up at least an hour ago. Naruto sighed, since it had been a good hour and a half since their sensei would be here. "Figures we'd have _that one_ as a Sensei." He pulled out his Ocarina and started playing the Song of the Heart. This time, the tone held annoyance, pain, and a slight bit of happiness. Sasuke frowned at the attitude of the tune. He knew that was the Song of the Heart. _'Not good. At least there isn't anger in it.'_

When he finished five minutes later, he sighed, before switching tunes. It was when the two hour Mark that Naruto stopped playing abruptly. He then looked at the door, which opened, showing a man with silver hair, most of his face covered. "Hmm... My first impression of you? Boring." Being as Naruto had been playing his Ocarina for a good 30 minutes, he was able to restrain himself. "Meet me on the Roof." Naruto grabbed Sakura and Sasuke and vanished right after the man did.

-the roof-

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura appeared in the center point of the roof, surprising the man. "Well, you got up here quickly."

"Wind is fast when it wants to be." Naruto replied.

They all sat down nearby. "Alright, let's introduce ourselves."

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Alright then. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't like talking about my like and dislikes. My dream is... I have lots of hobbies." Was his introduction. "Pinky, since you suggested it, you're next."

"Sakura Haruno. My likes..." She lost her train of thought. "I've just had a major reality check. Couldn't tell you what I like and don't like. Hobbies... I guess learning. Dreams... it was shattered earlier, working on a new one."

"Duck butt." Kakashi stated.

"Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are none of your business, and my dislikes consist mainly of my fangirls, and those who harm my best friend and brother. I have no dream, but rather an ambition: I plan to restore my clan, deal with the one that killed them, and follow in the path of my Ancestor."

_'Well, he's not exactly like the reports. Let's find out the last one, which doesn't even look like Naruto.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Red, you're up."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi's visible eye widened for a second. "My likes are playing my Ocarina, Kenjutsu, Fuuinjutsu and those who see me as me. My dislikes are those that can't see past their hatred to see the truth, those who attack those who can't defend. My hobbies are playing my Ocarina, training with my sword, and pranks. I don't have a dream. Like Sasuke I have an ambition. I plan to break the Cycle of Hatred that is the Shinobi World, and bring peace to the land once more, like my Ancestor did."

_'Okay, none of the reports match up with this one. Even the hair is wrong.'_ "If I may ask, if you really are Naruto, what happened to your blonde hair?"

"Found out who my mother was, was let into her home. She left a seal in case I wanted her hair. In short, I used it. What you see is the result. And it's all Natural." He replied.

Kakashi nodded. "Alright, I guess it's time to tell you. You aren't really Genin yet." Sakura was surprised. "In order to become true Genin, you have to pass _my_ test. And you're gonna get a kick out of this." He chuckled darkly. "The test has a 66% failure rate."

This shocked Sakura. Naruto did the math, however. "So, out of the 27 graduates this year, only 9 will become Genin, huh?"

Kakashi nodded. "Be at TG 7 tomorrow morning at 0700. And don't eat breakfast, you might puke."

"Wait!" Naruto shouted. "If you had to put it into a category, like survival, stealth, or the like what would this test be?"

"Survival. Ja ne!" Kakashi left in a puff of smoke.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "Word of advice: Eat Breakfast. I know better than to take a Survival Test without eating. Sasuke, you too. This is an opponent I'd be able to go all out and not worry about his safety." Sasuke's eyes widened, before a smirk settled on his face.

"Mask off." He said.

"Game on." Naruto smirked.

Naruto vanished, and got ready for the next day, his clothing set. The Spirits spoke up again. "So, what's the plan?" Undine asked.

"I plan to do this on my own. I need to test my own skills without your help. With you guys, my Kenjutsu and Taijutsu are close to Kage Level, but on my own, I'm not sure where I stand. I'm grateful for you guys being there for me, but this is something I have to do. If I don't find out where I stand on my own, how can I figure out how to progress? I plan to go all out with my own skills, the only thing I ask is that you all stay out of it unless I'm about to die." Naruto told them, after he finished with his set, he ate dinner and hit the hay. He had some food ready for the morning.

As he slept, Luka grinned at the Spirits. **"He is definitely like I was at his age."**

"Yeah. But more stubborn." Gnome pointed out.

"That's his mother's blood." Salamander countered. "The Uzumaki Clan were stubborn to a fault. He has the Will of Fire, with the Mind of the Wind, and a Heart of Earth, not to mention a soul as pure as Water."

"That reminds me. About the Uzumaki Clan." Sylph started. "Didn't they have a Bloodline themselves?"

"Their major bloodline was extreme Chakra reserves. There was a Secondary Bloodline to combine Elements, but that was limited to a select few. Why?"

"**What Elements? Kushina and Mito never could."**

Salamander hummed. "Ice was one of them. Luka, you gained the Attribute of Fire, so the Water was much more easily canceled out. Then there was Plasma and Storm. Plasma was unique to the Uzumaki Clan, consisting of Fire, Wind and Lightning. Storm is made from Lightning and Water. Ice is Water and Wind. His Chakra, while naturally Wind, has also adapted to all of us, too. If he trains himself to wield Lightning Chakra, then he'll have all 5 Elements."

This had surprised them all. **"To my knowledge, no one had been able to attain all 5 Elements in Chakra this quickly."**

"With all of us, are you really surprised? He's got all of our Elements nearly mastered, with mine being beyond even _yours_. If anything, Water is probably the hardest for him to master." Sylph commented.

"**You've got a point there. He's been training with your Elements since he was 5. Add Lightning into the equation, he's got all five. Then again, he has yet to Master the Vaporizing Rebellion Sword."** Luka admitted.

"Well, let's watch him in his test tomorrow. We'll see where he needs to improve, and work on it from there." Undine suggested.

"Agreed." The rest replied.

-the next day 10:00 AM-

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting, and Kakashi had just shown up. He then explained the test. It was the standard rules and speech for the Bell Test, which Naruto had known about. "Whoever doesn't get a bell will be tied to a post and will not get any lunch."

Naruto decided to "Test the Waters" so he drew a kunai and was about the throw it, before his wrist was caught. Naruto's eyes widened, knowing how fast he was just now. _'He may not be able to escape the Flow, but damned if he isn't fast!'_ was Naruto's thoughts. _'I can only escape the Flow's notice when using the Lightning Sword Flash. He's faster than I am... I think.'_

Sylph didn't comment, nor did the rest. They simply watched. "I didn't say start yet. But it looks like you're taking this seriously. Maybe... I'm starting to like you all."

"Ready? Begin." Kakashi vanished, as did the group of Genin. Sasuke and Naruto instantly knew something was off. Naruto had already figured out the true purpose of the test. _'The test is about teamwork. Better let Sasuke know.'_ Naruto vanished from his hiding spot, and appeared next to Sasuke in the Flow. "Sasuke, the test is a lie." He whispered.

"I noticed."

"Did you figure out the truth?"

"A few guesses."

"Teamwork one of them?"

"Yeah."

"Let Sakura know. I've gotta test myself, so I'll hold him off."

Sasuke eyed him. "You got a plan?"

"Yeah." He then explained it. "If the true test is teamwork, then this should work."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll fill her in. Hold him off."

Naruto vanished and walked out of the bushes near Kakashi's location. Kakashi spoke first. "Compared to the others, you're a little... weird."

"Comes with being isolated most of my life." Naruto replied. "Besides, your hair is weirder than me."

"Shinobi tactic Number..."

"I think we should skip the lessons." Naruto got into a stance. His arms were at his sides, bent at the elbows just beyond 90*, feet 1.5 times shoulder width apart, waist slightly turned, hands in the shape of fists. It was the Opening stance for the Elemental Strike Fist.

"I'm really only doing this for two reasons. First reason: I need to see where I truly stand. You're one of the best in the village. Only you could accurately place my skills." Naruto saw that Kakashi was pulling out something, and found it was a book. "I advise you put the book away, Kakashi. You won't get to read it."

"You're a little overconfident." Kakashi pointed out.

"With my skills above what the Academy teaches, you'll need to be cautious. Even I don't know the limits of my strength." Naruto warned, entering the Full Serene Mind. "Let's begin." Naruto smiled a bit, and vanished from sight, causing Kakashi to move quickly and block the right hook, which was powerful. _Too powerful_. _'This is NOT Genin level strength!'_ His visible eye widened, as he jumped back. His book was already back in his pouch, and his visible eye hardened. He saw that Naruto's look hadn't changed from the detached face, with Serious eyes. _'He's not messing around.'_

"I'll admit you're better than your records say."

"No shit. I've never gone all out in front of anyone else." Naruto pointed out. His face and stance never shifted. "Shall we continue?"

Kakashi then took on a serious face. "Lets."

Naruto then charged again, and Kakashi managed to dodge the Left straight, and ducked the reverse roundhouse from Naruto, before sending out a left Uppercut, which Naruto bent backwards to dodge, sending his left leg up to kick him while he was coming up. Kakashi was barely able to dodge that one.

_'He's good.'_ Kakashi thought.

_'He's still not going seriously.'_ Was Naruto's thoughts.

Naruto jumped up, spun around, his leg raised into the air, before he brought it down. Kakashi jumped back, and avoided the initial impact. Good thing too.

The moment the foot hit the ground, it opened up as if smashed with 2 tons of force, rearranging the field from the point of impact. Kakashi _then_ knew that he had yet to see Naruto's full strength. _'That punch was nothing if this is his strength.'_ Naruto then popped in and out of vision zigzaging through the debris, and stopped behind Kakashi, who noticed and barely dodged the punch. He then felt a burning sensation, which surprised him even more.

_'He has training in Fire, too?'_ Kakashi then made a few handsigns. "Katon: Fireball!" He blew out a large fireball, which Naruto jumped into. Kakashi was surprised at the action, as was Sasuke and Sakura, who were watching. When Naruto came out on Kakashi's end he was covered in flames, and launched a right straight at him.

Kakashi did not shake off his shock fast enough, and was hit by the Fire and Earth enhanced punch. Translation: He went flying through 3 trees and into the water. Kakashi came up and started standing on the water. He pulled up his headband, and opened his left eye, revealing a fully matured Sharingan. "Naruto... You've forced my hand in this. You want to know how good you are? Then take the wrath of 1,000 Jutsu!" He went through handsigns faster than Naruto had ever seen. "Suiton: Water Dragon Missile!" A giant water Dragon came up from the water, and charged Naruto who dodged at the last second, and punched right behind the head which dispersed it immediately.

Kakashi fired Jutsu after Jutsu at Naruto, who either managed to Dodge or counter. Naruto, however, was stuck to using the Water portion of his style. After Kakashi unleashed a Lightning Dragon Jutsu, Naruto vanished into the Wind. When he reappeared, he had his sword Drawn, and ready to swing downwards. Kakashi dodged, but didn't expect the same results as his earlier kick.

Gnome commented on that. "Using the Earth Rumbling Decapitation after getting high enough with Wind... Nice combo."

"Using all of us to the utmost. That's Naruto, for ya!" Sylph commented.

Back to the fight, Naruto stood on the water, which didn't surprise Kakashi. _'After what this kid's done, I shouldn't be surprised at anything he does.'_ He pulled out a small Tanto with a pure white blade. It was his father's, and he hadn't used it since he was in ANBU. Naruto charged and Kakashi managed to block the blow, with some difficulty. Horizontal slash, which Kakashi jumped over, before Naruto swung out with a leg. Kakashi barely dodged that too.

Naruto saw Sasuke and Sakura ready, and actually blinked for the first time since the fight begun.

Kakashi tried to take advantage and launched a Water Dragon jutsu at him, which he dodged and cut in half. Naruto, however, was running low on Chakra. Serene Mind was pretty much the only reason Naruto was alive at the moment.

Sasuke used this moment to launch a Fireball Jutsu at Kakashi, who barely dodged, not expecting that to happen. Naruto then gained a small smirk. "About time."

"Was waiting for you to get your rocks off." He replied. Sasuke and Naruto charged, before Naruto vanished from even Kakashi's sight before he appeared behind him and turned to bisect him. At the waist. Kakashi, not realizing the true intent, just used Substitution to dodge.

"Remember your basics." Kakashi said. "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: Sennen Goroshi!" He pushed his fingers into Naruto ass, but Naruto simply vanished, as if he were an afterimage. Sasuke sent another fireball at Kakashi, who jumped to avoid it.

_'Naruto alone was bad enough. But add in Sasuke?'_ Kakashi's thoughts stopped as he heard bells ringing. When he turned he saw a drenched Sakura holding them both up. Naruto and Sasuke jumped back and landed next to her staring at Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed, as he pulled his headband down. "Alright, when the hell did she get the bells?"

"Remember when you dodged my slash with Kawarimi?" Naruto asked. "They fell just before that. Into the water. When I vanished, I was actually using a move known as the Lightning Sword Flash. Thing is, my target was not you. It was the string tying the bells to your waist. I followed up that attack with a slash to make it seem like that was my original plan: Get behind you and cut you in half."

Kakashi then looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "And how come Sakura got the bells?"

"Overall, she's the weakest of all of us." Sasuke pointed out. "She wouldn't be able to do much, because of her skills, or lack thereof." Sakura was a little bummed out by that. "But that's what made her perfect for this. Naruto was up first at distracting you, and I jumped in when your attention was completely on him. Nearly got you because of that. Sakura's job was to wait until the bells were severed from your waist, and get them while we distracted you. She rung the bells as she had them and was above ground."

Kakashi was impressed. "And now, you know the Second reason I was facing you alone at first." Naruto continued. "Sure I needed to see where I stood, but there is a reason I was able to dodge all of your attacks. It's called Full Serene Mind. When I vanished near the end: that was Wind Body. I became wind and dodged."

Kakashi then looked at Sakura. "Well, now you get to choose who gets a bell."

She felt down. She didn't really do anything, so she tossed both bells to Naruto and Sasuke. "I didn't do any of the work. Plan or not, I'll just slow you down."

Sasuke tossed the bell back. "If not for you, the bells would still be at the bottom of the lake. I can handle another year of annoying the Academy Students. Fangirls will be a pain though."

Naruto tossed Sasuke _his_ bell. "Sasuke, I have nothing to lose. Sure I'm good, but with Kage bunshin I can pass the next exam easily. Besides," He pulled out a book from his own pouch. "I got this during the explanation. Wind Body does more than dodge shit really fast." It was an orange book, which Kakashi immediately recognized and reached into his pouch. Naruto suddenly lit his left hand on fire, while the book was hovering over it in his right. "Pass us all, or the book burns."

Kakashi's eye widened, and he nodded. "You pass! Just give me MY PRECIOUS!" The flame extinguished, and Naruto tossed it to him, before Kakashi rubbed it against his face. Kakashi opened it and then was confused. "Did I forget to mention that was the Yaoi version and not yours?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi's eye widened. "Naruto... you are dangerous."

"Comes with the job." Naruto shrugged. "Now, I'm gonna pass out." He fell backwards, into the water, where Erubetie grabbed him and took him to her cave. "Naruto!" Sakura was about to go in after him, but Sasuke put his arm out in front of him. "Naruto will be fine. He's already safe. Kakashi?"

"Meet at the bridge over there tomorrow to begin your missions at 0900. Team 7 is dismissed." Kakashi shunshin'ed out.

"Sasuke, if he's your friend then..."

"He _is_ a friend, a close one, at that. As such I know he has a friend, that already picked him up after he went in. He's fine, and I'll let him know personally." Sasuke told her. "He will be fine. For now, find a path to take. I would suggest a Field Medic. With Naruto and Me, we'll need one." Sakura took the suggestion and thought about it. It would work, and she could actually be useful.

Sasuke then began to walk off. "I'll let Naruto know later. He needs his rest, so I'm going to ask the Hokage a few things, and tell him afterwards. See you tomorrow."

-Hokage's office-

Kakashi just gave his report of the test. "Hokage-sama, what I fought were not Genin. Sakura from what I saw, was Low-Genin, Sasuke was Low-Chuunin, but Naruto? He would qualify for Special Jounin already, if not for mission count and experience. His Kenjutsu and Taijutsu are both unique, and powerful. In both aspects he is _Jounin_ level. I didn't see much of his Ninjutsu, but I saw a few D and C rank Wind Jutsu, and possibly an Earth Jutsu. By the time the Chuunin Exams come, he would be a shoe in for Chuunin, and possibly scouted for ANBU."

Sarutobi nodded. "I see. And they passed your test?" Kakashi nodded. "Good. I was expecting that."

"Hokage-sama?"

"Naruto and Sasuke would have stayed Genin whether they passed your test or not. Naruto especially. The two caught a traitor, and that's how Naruto gained his rank. It was a B-rank Mission between the two. Sakura has no Mission Record, meaning she would be the only one to go down."

Kakashi sighed. "Hokage-sama, Sakura will need a lot of time and correcting to reach the level of the rest of the team."

"Sakura is effectively a clean slate. Knowing Naruto he's got an idea of which way would be best for her." There was a knock on the door.

Kakashi and Sarutobi looked at it. "Come in." Sasuke opened the door and walked in. "Hokage-sama, I believe there may be a few questions on your part, mostly concerning Naruto's performance today."

"I was just talking with Kakashi about that, actually."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and nodded. "Naruto did all that without help. He told me before the test began that whatever happened would be all him, not that of the Spirits. What he showed was his true level. Apparently, he was doing better than even he thought, though he passed out and fell into the water nearby. _She_ has him now. I felt her take him up." Sarutobi nodded, understanding the message.

"I see. And how did that affect _you_?"

"Honestly? I can't say I'm surprised. He's above where I thought he was, but that's only because of his Complete Mastery over Serene Mind. Kakashi was fast, I'll admit, but not once did he disappear from the Flow. Naruto did only once, and that was when he used the Lightning Sword Flash. Honestly, the only thing I'm surprised at is the fact that was really only stalling." He activated his Sharingan. "Got a lot of Water, Wind, Lightning and a few Fire Jutsu out of it, like he wanted. And Sensei? That was part of the plan, too."

"You copied all the Jutsu I used against him?" Again Kakashi was surprised.

"Naruto's Idea, but he said not to try them out until I had both the reserves and Control needed." Sasuke admitted, deactivating his Doujutsu. "At the time, you were an Enemy. He thought to get you to use a few Jutsu that I could try to copy. Got the knowledge, and gonna train to use them for later."

Kakashi nodded at the knowledge. "I would ask for someone that knows Kenjutsu to test his true level in Kenjutsu alone. All together, I'd put Naruto at Low-Jounin at best. If he had more experience I'd have him apply for ANBU right now."

"He had Full Serene Mind active the entire fight. That alone was taxing on his reserves. The hard hits, even more so. Wind Body didn't use up much of his Chakra, if any at all. He didn't seem to use _any_ chakra when he was lit on fire. As to why, I was wondering, but I think Sal got him immune to flames." Sasuke shrugged. "It was surprising, but then again, we're talking about Naruto."

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow. "And how is that a factor?"

Sarutobi spoke up this time. "When Naruto is involved, Logic goes out the window." Sasuke nodded his agreement. "So, do you know the reason he passed out?"

"Chakra Exhaustion, probably."

"I see. Kakashi I suggest you get Sakura trained in a single field, tomorrow, Sasuke as well. Leave Naruto for a day. He'll be right as rain in 2 days." Sarutobi stated. "He recovers fast."

Kakashi nodded, as did Sasuke. They both left.

-2 weeks later-

Team 7 had been doing 3 D-rank missions a day for the last 2 weeks. They were starting to get bored.

Today, however, they were going to get a surprise. When they entered the Mission Hall, apparently, a Jounin had just given a report, that caused Sarutobi to get worried. "Hokage-sama, is something wrong?" Kakashi asked.

Sarutobi looked at Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke. "Team 7. I was about to send for you." This confused them all greatly. "Naruto, come here for a moment." Naruto heard the voice, and knew this was a time for business. "Describe those... things, again." He told the Jounin.

The Jounin spoke of weird creatures that didn't seem like they were real. Some had bull heads with snake tails, and Lion bodies. Others had... well, basically you had a mismatch of animals mixed into one being. Naruto didn't like any of it. Not at all. Once it was finished, Naruto sighed, turning to Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama, I am requesting an A-Rank Extermination Mission."

This sent everyone on edge. "An A-Rank?"

"Yes. An A-Rank."

"Naruto you aren't ready for A-Rank Missions." Kakashi told him.

Naruto simply looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi, this is _exactly_ what I've been worried about. Those are dangerous, and Sasuke along with myself, are the only ones with the means to take them out. Normal Shinobi aren't enough. You'd be hard pressed to take on a single one with 6 Jounin and _Survive_. Sasuke and I have the Blood. We both also have the weapons."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What's the damage?"

"Chimeras." Naruto replied. Sasuke's blood ran cold.

"You're joking right?" Sasuke questioned. Looking into Naruto's eyes he answered his own question. "You're not... Oh shit."

"Chakra Metal won't do anything to those... those things! There are no weapons that are particularly effective! We've tried everything." The Jounin retorted. "What do _you_ have that we don't?"

Naruto stared into the Eyes of the Jounin. "Angel Halo." Sarutobi, knowing that Naruto intended to keep _that_ a secret unless absolutely necessary, realized the severity.

"And what other weapon is there on that level, Naruto?" Sarutobi questioned.

"Simple. Devil's Horn."

"Never heard of it."

"Not surprised. It was finished 2 weeks ago. Sasuke's been training to use it, too." Sasuke nodded at that. "Devil's Horn is made for Sasuke, and Sasuke only. It has the same properties of Angel Halo, at that."

"What about Sakura and Kakashi?"

"Kakashi is good enough to work around some of the faults, and can learn a thing or two. Sakura, however, would need the boost, though I don't she's ready for this kind of stuff. Sasuke and I are the only ones in the Elemental Nations, aside from the Heavenly Knights of Old, that can handle this."

Sarutobi thought for a moment. "Very well. Team 7, you are getting this A-Rank Mission. Get ready for probably the toughest mission of your life."

Naruto looked at the others. "Get ready for what could be the _Worst_ point in your Life, Sakura."

"Naruto Uzumaki is also going to be in charge of this Mission." Sarutobi stated. "Genin or not, he has the most information on whatever it is these are."

Naruto looked at Sarutobi and nodded. "Hai, Hokage-sama." Turning back to his team, he spoke. "Meet at the North Gate, 0730 tomorrow. Get some rest. Kakashi, don't be late or I'll burn your Icha Icha. This is NOT something we can put off. Sakura, no cosmetics, fancy clothes, or the like. This is going to be as dangerous as they come, and we cannot afford you to be weighed down by non-battle related items. Sasuke... Pack Devil's Horn, and keep it out. Understand?"

They all nodded, seeing a side the Red head rarely used. He was not only serious, but also had a commanding presence. "Dismissed." Sasuke was the only one to see beneath it, though. Inside, Naruto was scared shitless.

Naruto looked at the Hokage to get the area, and vanished quickly. "Hokage-sama, was it wise to send Genin against such Monsters?" The Jounin asked.

"Wise? No. Necessary? Yes. Naruto has in fact been training for things like this, in case it happened. You saw how he was, yes?" The Jounin nodded. He hadn't felt that way since the Yondaime Hokage was alive. "Did you see that Naruto was scared out of his wits?"

"It surely didn't seem that way, Hokage-sama."

"Trust me. I've known Naruto long enough to tell. He is scared. Scared that it won't be enough. Scared that he'll lose. It's the fact that he's pushing past that fear that I know that he'll succeed. The fact alone will keep that team going and complete this mission." Sarutobi stated. "That boy... He will be crucial to this mission."

-the next morning-

At the North Gate, Naruto was looking at the rest of Team 7. Sasuke had a Chokuto sheathed on the back of his waist. Naruto had Angel Halo, no sheath, on his own back. "Alright everyone, here's the deal. What we're up against isn't human. It will not be an easy task, but do not get cold feet because of this. They _can_ die. Sasuke and I _can_ seal them into harmless forms. Our mission is to eliminate the Chimeras to the Northeast, on the border of Fire Country and Hot Springs Country. There is also a village nearby, and that will be our first spot. We'll need an Update on what has happened, and check on the only surviving member of the Team that was sent. It was a Chuunin by the name Hana Inuzuka. She and her partners the Haimaru Triplets are the only ones to survive, but not unscathed. She is staying in that Village, so we should get a better report from her first."

He looked at Kakashi, who nodded his agreement. "Alright, let's move out. If we book it, we can make it there in a day."

They all nodded, though Sakura was nervous. First time out of the Village is on an A-rank. _'Ino would probably be jealous.'_ She thought as they went through the gate at top speed. _'If I survive this, I am SERIOUSLY going to ask for Naruto's help in Stamina. Maybe I can use my Chakra control in a Taijutsu style... Think on this later. Mission now. If not, I'll die.'_

Naruto didn't even look at her, but knew what she was thinking. "Sakura, I won't let you die if I can help it." He wasn't even looking at her and knew. She guessed it was the flow. "I can understand you're scared that you won't make it out of this. Hell, even I'm scared of that."

"You don't look scared." She said, nervousness in her voice.

"It's because I understand something you haven't learned yet. Sasuke and Kakashi have both learned this already as well. 'The world is dangerous. War, Famine, destruction, hatred. It's all a part of the real world.' I know how cruel the World can be to a small extent because of my childhood. Sasuke knows this because of what happened to his Clan. Kakashi has seen and experienced War. All three of us has seen the Darker Side of the World. Kakashi hasn't fully recovered from his, which is understandable, considering the circumstances. Sasuke has almost recovered from his. I had nothing to recover to. My life has been filled with Danger after Danger, Threat after Threat. I was born into the Light, and sent into the Dark Side when I was only hours old. It is only through sheer force of will that I never succumbed to it."

Sasuke nodded, and looked at her. "You may not see it but you have the Will. You need to find it. Draw on it. Naruto is scared because of what we're up against, but he's also confused."

"Scared, I get. But confused?" Kakashi questioned.

"He's right. The entire situation is confusing to me, and all of my partners. My partners thought that all the Chimeric Variety were eliminated before the Age of Shinobi began. Promestein, the original creator of the Chimeric Monsters back then may have been a fallen Angel, but her body fell all those years ago. It should be impossible for Chimeric Monsters to be around in this day and age, but we're heading after a group of at least 5. The whole situation is confusing. All 5 of my partners are confused at the situation, and it's possibility. I'm not thinking on either the confusion or fear right now. Fear would only breed our deaths. The Confusion won't get me anywhere until I see the place with my own eyes."

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "These partners... is one of them..."

"Yes, one of them is who you're talking about. The Chimeric Monsters were supposedly wiped out 300 years before the Rokudo Sennin defeated the Juubi, which was split into the Nine Bijuu we know today. The Story is from the Four Elemental Spirits and confirmed by Erubetie, the Heavenly Knight of Water, and Slime Queen. Erubetie fought the Juubi, alongside the rest of the Heavenly Knights and Rokudo Sennin against the Juubi. Lightning wasn't considered an Element until _after_ that battle. Before that, there were only four." Naruto explained.

"You think we stand a chance?" Sakura asked, her fear forgotten in her curiosity.

"Honestly? I don't." Naruto said. "But the way I see, Sasuke and I are the only ones, aside from the Heavenly Knights, that could _possibly_ handle this. The only one we could contact has no reign in the area. We're heading to a Mountainous area. Erubetie is all we can contact. Alma is not on our path, so we can't talk to her. Granberia, I have no idea where the hell she is, either. The closest one that I can tell you that may be able to help is Tamamo, the Heavenly Knight of Earth."

"Alma, Granberia, Erubetie, and Tamamo?" Kakashi questioned.

"They are the Heavenly Knights. I know they're still alive. Sakura, Kakashi, I will not tell you where Erubetie is, but I can tell you that Sasuke and I both know her personally. Alma Elma, the Heavenly Knight of Wind stays in Wind Country because of the Deserts. Wide open space, and no innocents to harm. Granberia, according to Alma when I met her years ago, was constantly roaming the Elemental Countries. Tamamo supposedly stuck to somewhere near Kumogakure. It was near her old home, Yamatai Village. Long since been destroyed, according to Gnome, the Spirit of Earth."

"Then shouldn't we search out this Tamamo?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head. "She would be somewhere in Lightning Country. We, as Konoha Shinobi, are not supposed to be there, mainly due to previous relations. It's a Political Problem. Without knowing _exactly_ where she is staying, it's not worth the risk."

Kakashi nodded at that. "He's right. Relations with Kumogakure are shaky at the moment. We'd be on a Wild Goose Chase, and Kumo would likely take it as a threat to them. Not worth the risk at the moment."

"Any other questions?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. What do you think our chances are?" Kakashi asked.

"All things considered, our chances of Survival are probably 38% if what we know hasn't changed. If there is more than 5, than it would drop to about 4%. Success is even lower."

"And why do you think you can pull it off?"

Naruto just spoke solemnly. "At least we _have_ a chance. You would probably need a good 50 Elite Jounin to have the same chances we do at the moment. Either that or 3 Jinchuuriki, 4 tails and up."

Kakashi's eye widened. "What gives us that high of a chance when it would normally take _three Jinchuuriki_?"

"Because we have something no one else does." Naruto smirked at this. "And it's why we even have a chance at all." He put his hand on Angel Halo, while Sasuke put his on Devil's Horn. "Angel Halo and Devil's Horn were both made for the purpose of taking on Monsters and sealing them into harmless forms. Sasuke and I don't _have_ to kill them. We deal a good enough blow, and we can have them revert to a harmless state." He turned his head and the three of them could see his smirk. "That's why I have faith we can succeed."

This caused a smile from Kakashi, though it was hidden. Sakura was also relieved. But then she heard a voice. **"Hey, somethings up ahead."**

_'What do you mean?'_ Sakura asked her inner. It had been a somewhat normal point in her life these days.

"**I don't know, but whatever it is, it will bring out something I don't think you want brought out. Not yet, at least."**

_'What do you mean? What are you hiding?'_

"**I don't know what it is, but it's not good. If it comes out as you are now, you'll lose sight of yourself. That much, I know for sure. What it really is, I don't know."**

_'Is there any way to stop it?'_

"**Don't think so. Maybe you can ask Naruto if that sword can seal bloodlines."**

"Naruto, I have another question."

"If it's about the Monsters ahead, or the Heavenly Knights it won't help much."

"No. It's... actually about that sword of yours, for Sylph." This had Naruto's attention.

"Now you've got my attention."

"Is it possible to seal away a bloodline with that sword?" Sakura asked.

Naruto was inwardly surprised at the question, and mentally asked Sylph. "It really depends on the Bloodline."

Naruto repeated the answer.

"What about one that would make someone lose their mind if they can't control it off the bat? Like it was a powerful force in your blood that has been dormant, and it was forced to wake up. Could it seal away the Bloodline?"

Naruto was about to ask Sylph, when Luka spoke up. Not Sylph. **"That sounds like what happened to Sara of the Sabasa Region."**

_'Huh? What do you mean?'_ Naruto asked.

"**Sara had the Blood of a Sphinx. She was kidnapped by the Elf Queen at the time, who then tried to turn her into a monster. Instead of Sara becoming a low level, low strength Monster, her Sphinx Blood was awakened. If that happens, Angel Halo _can_ bring the person back. It did while I was in the Succubus Village, and it did for Sara."**

Naruto mentally nodded at that. "If that happens, Angel Halo can seal it off and revert the person back to normal. The problem is, we don't know if your Chakra will be sealed for good if we do, if its temporary, or if the Chakra will even be sealed at all. The Bloodline will be sealed, but it's the effects on the Chakra I'd be worried about."

Naruto wasn't looking at her, but he could tell she was unnerved, but still relieved. "Sakura... is your other half telling you about something in you that fits the description?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah..."

Naruto sighed at that. "Figures. Listen up, because I'm only gonna say this once. It's happened before, whether it was a forced transformation, or forced transformation with the blood. Angel halo can reverse it, but those people didn't have their Chakra Pathways unlocked, nor did they even know about Chakra when it did. If it's in your blood, and you have the will power to come to your senses, you _should_ be able to go back and forth with practice. It's an Unknown factor, but I can't say anything on the matter. We don't know anything more on that."

"I see. Then, if that happens and I lose control... Please, seal it."

"Sakura?" Sasuke was surprised.

"Sasuke, If I can't control myself like that, then I'll be a danger to all of you. Better to seal it off the moment I lose control." Sakura said. "We'll find out if it happens."

Naruto hid his smirk. _'Sakura, you're finding your courage. That courage is tied to your will.'_

It took them another few hours to reach the village. It was mid-afternoon when they got there, but Sakura was a lot more tired than the others. They may have fixed her diet, so she wasn't that tired, but she still wasn't used to the exertion. Naruto asked where the Kunoichi from Konohagakure was, and found out she was in the Village Elder's house. She was badly injured, but she and her three dogs were the only ones to come back down.

Naruto then asked where it was, and the villager pointed to the building. Team 7 went to it and Naruto knocked on the door. "More Shinobi?" An old man opened the door.

"We came here to see the condition of Hana Inuzuka, and also her Back up for the mission." Kakashi said.

"I see. Please come in. I'll lead you to her and her dogs." The man lead them through the building to the second floor, and into what seemed to be a guest room.

She looked at Kakashi, who looked her in the eye. "Kakashi? What about... your team?" She asked, her voice was hoarse. Sakura checked the injuries, while Naruto pulled out a vial of green liquid. He had to thank Undine for teaching him the recipe.

"My team is here as well."

"Sakura, what's the damage?" Naruto questioned.

"She's been severely wounded. Several deep lacerations, and a bit of internal bleeding. Nothing too serious on the inside, but nothing I can fix." She said, as she pulled away. Then she noticed the vial. "What's in that vial?"

Kakashi looked at it. "It's an elixir used when the Chimeras were still around. The recipe was developed by Undine back then. I've got 5 of them on me. This is the fifth. Here, Hana. Drink up. It'll help."

She opened her mouth, nearly unable to move, and he poured it in. After she drunk the entire thing, it took 10 seconds to take full effect. Her body glowed in a Light Green light. The glow lasted for 2 minutes, before fading out. She sat up, feeling her strength returning. She flexed her fingers, as if they were never hurt. She then looked at Naruto incredulously. "Where the hell did you find something like that?" Her voice no longer showed any pain or weakness.

"I made it. I've got four more, so I'd rather not use them that often." Naruto looked at her seriously. "We need to know _exactly_ what you saw. We're actually here as your back-up, and set to take care of the threat."

"3 Fresh Genin and an Elite Jounin won't be able to do much, I'm afraid." Hana pointed out. "Whatever Hokage-sama was thinking, it wasn't straight."

"Hokage-sama put me in charge of this mission because of the fact that I _know_ what we're up against. Our team, at the very least, has a chance. You would need a good 50 Elite Jounin to have the same chance of survival as we do." Naruto said, surprising her.

"How do you figure?"

"Because we have something they don't. Sakura doesn't have it, and neither does Kakashi, but Sasuke and I both have it. We don't need to score a killing blow with our swords." Naruto pulled out Angel halo, while Sasuke drew Devil's Horn.

Devil's Horn looked like a regular Chokuto made of Chakra metal, but those who could sense Chakra would know that it _wasn't_. "My sword is Angel Halo. It was originally made for the sole purpose of Sealing Monsters that I know you encountered. Devil's Horn," He pointed at Sasuke's sword. "was made out of the same materials and for the same purpose. We have the best chance in the Elemental Nations at the moment. Hana, we need any information on how they attacked."

Hana then explained it. It was a good 20 minutes until she finished. Naruto was busy processing all the information. **"Naruto, you've got a good 9 Chimeras here. 4 of them are Chimera Dryad Vores. They're a lot easier and susceptible to Wind Jutsu most. Fire Jutsu could probably burn them, but I wouldn't bet on it. There are apparently 3 Chimera Behemoths here too. The Behemoths are going to be a lot harder to take down. Those, you'd have to have Kakashi One shot them. If you had managed to learn the Quadruple Giga, and could use it instantly, _then_ you'd have a chance to seal them. The other 2 I don't recognize by description."**

Naruto mentally nodded. "The four based on Plants would be a lot more susceptible to Wind Jutsu. They're too light, and could be blown away."

"Plants beings?"

"Yeah, those are known as Chimera Dryad Vores. Wind Jutsu would be best. They're not that strong physically, but are still deadly if you get caught."

"Fire didn't work on them, so... I guess that makes sense." Hana admitted. "What about the other 3 types?"

"The Chimera Behemoth, you said there were 3 of. It would be best to One shot them, and try not to get hit. The other two, I have no information on."

"Wait, Sanmaru said he smelled someone else. Not human, but... not like those beasts."

This had Naruto's attention. "This scent... did it smell like a combination of iron, feathers, blood, and an unknown energy? Something definitely not Chakra?"

Hana nodded at that. "What is it?"

Naruto's fists clenched. "This just made the chances go down." He looked at Sasuke. "I believe I once told you about Promestein?"

"What about her?"

"Apparently, she's alive." His voice was dripping with malice. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"But didn't Luka kill her all those years ago?"

"That's what _they_ thought, too." Naruto retorted. "It _has_ to be Promestein, because after that battle, all traces of her work was destroyed."

"Then that means..."

"We better hope that Promestein is gone when we get there. If not, hell is gonna break lose. Either from me, Promestein, or Sakura. None of them are likable options, either." Naruto told them.

Sasuke and Kakashi nodded. Sakura nodded, though hesitantly. "Do you think she could..."

Naruto looked at her in concern. "If she could I would not be surprised. She's a Fallen Angel, after all. Without Ilias behind her, the only purpose she has is creating monsters like _that_."

"Wait, A Fallen Angel?" Hana was surprised at that. "And you want to go up against her?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, I don't. I know that _none of us_ stand a chance against her. Sasuke and I have no chance as we are now, but we would if we had more experience. If Kakashi had the blood, he would be able to, but he doesn't, so he can't. He can't even _hit_ her. You need Angel blood to do so. Sasuke and I are the last in the Village that has it. Itachi Uchiha could do so, but he's not here. Tsunade Senju would be able to, if she kept in shape since she left, but I couldn't say for sure. To my knowledge those are the only possible Shinobi that were originally from Konoha that could do the job."

"Senju and Uchiha Clans? But how to you fit in?" Hana asked.

"There are four clans that have existed that have a ghost of a chance if they have the skill and experience: Namikaze, Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Senju. Those four have a connection to the same person that had taken out Ilias over 1,000 years ago. Namikaze was started as a direct descendant, the older one of 3 that was allowed to live a human life. The younger of the two allowed to live that life went down the line, and eventually the Rokudo Sennin appeared down that line, where the Uzumaki, Uchiha and Senju clans were born from. In that order, it was Oldest to youngest. Uchiha and Senju always fought each other, even as kids in that time. Sylph watched over them the entire time. When the Rokudo Sennin died, the Uzumaki Clan founder left the Senju and Uchiha Founders to their devices and keep to himself. The alliance between Senju and Uzumaki made by the First Hokage was an indicator that their roots were forgotten. Before they were wiped out, the Uchiha Clan had spit on the grave of their Ancestors: Including the one known as the Hero Luka, the one that defeated Ilias all those years ago."

"Itachi did the village a favor. Hell, he did the _world_ a favor." Sasuke pointed out. "It's why I would rather find out why he did it from his own mouth rather than kill him. The reason will decide his fate when I manage to confront him."

Naruto turned to the Mayor of the Village. "Do you mind if we rest up here? We've been traveling non-stop since we left the village, and haven't eaten since then."

"If you can get rid of those Monsters, then by all means." The Old Man replied.

A younger male with Blue hair came in and bowed. "You have another visitor. It appears to be a young girl, but she is asking to speak with you."

"Oh great. Another Orphan asking for help." He groaned.

Naruto then searched the flow and found the girl but something was off. _'Could it be? Is she hiding her true form?'_

Naruto went down there as well, and saw the girl. "Chief Elder, I had heard about your problem with Monsters. I was wondering the exact specifics of what has been attacking."

The girl had Blonde hair, green eyes a small cat-like slit, and was wearing a white and blue Japanese style kimono. She also had a pair of chopsticks at her side hanging from her waist.

Naruto, who had heard this, spoke up. "I don't know what you are, but I ask that you show you true form, as I am already aware of what we're up against."

The girl looked at Naruto, while the Mayor was confused at the interaction between the two. The girl then noticed the sword on Naruto's back, and narrowed her eyes. "Where did you find that sword?"

Naruto's eyes then narrowed. "Who wants to know?"

"A friend of the last wielder." She replied.

Naruto went silent, and his eyes unfocused. **"She has the same hair and eyes as Tamamo. Could be her."**

When Naruto's went back into focus, he sent a questioning look at her. "You are Tamamo, aren't you?"

Her eyes widened briefly, before narrowing again. "So you knew who I am after all."

Naruto shrugged. "I'm on your side, Fox." This caused her to pause. "I'm a descendant of Luka, and have all four Spirits he carried with him. Besides, I just guessed on your name."

She then walked up to him. "Then tell me their names."

"Sylph, Gnome, Undine and Salamander. Wind, Earth, Water and Fire respectively. I've also met Erubetie and Alma. Haven't seen Granberia yet, though."

Tamamo stared into his eyes. "I'm coming with you. I need to see if you're worthy of that sword. If not, I'll kill you myself and hand it to truly worthy person when I find them."

"So... what makes you think this girl can handle it?"

"Let's just say our chances went from 8% up to 42% if she helps out. Especially if Promestein really is here." Naruto told the Mayor. He then turned to Tamamo. "We're heading out in the morning. We just ran non-stop from Konohagakure, with no breaks or food. I'll introduce you to the rest of the team. They're upstairs."

She followed him, and they entered the room where Hana and the others were. "Naruto... who is this?" Kakashi asked.

"Her name is Tamamo. With her, we _might_ survive if Promestein is there."

"Promestein is dead. I saw the body."

"From what we found out, someone has the same scent she did. Either it's Promestein, or she had a kid, that knew how to make Chimeric Monsters. Because that's what we're up against."

Her eyes widened. "Impossible."

"I thought the same thing, and yet here we are." Naruto pointed out.

Tamamo looked at Naruto. "Where are you with that sword in today's standards?"

"In Konohagakure, he would rank as High-Jounin with what he calls a Broadsword." Kakashi stated.

"I use the Broadsword in the village, because I haven't had the need to use Angel Halo yet. Not until now, that is." Naruto admitted. "From what Alma told me, Luka used a Broadsword when he couldn't use this." He gestured to the sword on his back.

Tamamo nodded at that. "That he did. The style he used between the two had no differences in speed or weight. They're interchangeable, honestly. Granberia would know the full situation there. I don't. How good are you with Gnome's abilities?"

"Level 3, or so I'm told." Naruto admitted. "With Sylph, though, I kind of created a Level 4."

"There are only 3 levels for each." Tamamo pointed out.

"I know there were. I can use Level 3 _without_ Sylph. Level 3 doesn't get you out of the flow. When I channel Sylph's Power, I instantly go level 4, and my normal movements are just below the limits of the Flow. Using the Lightning Sword Flash, which I do know, I escape the Flow's notice. Surprised the hell out of Undine when she failed to track me like that."

Tamamo's eyes widened at that. "Escaping the Flow is impossible."

"Without Sylph I can barely escape notice of the Flow. With Sylph, I do so easily." Naruto shrugged.

"Kakashi, what is he talking about?" Hana asked.

"Oh, just a few friends of his. He forced me to use my Sharingan without them. With them, I'm not sure how it would turn out." Kakashi replied.

Tamamo ignored them, and looked at Naruto. "So, what makes you all think you have a chance?"

"Honestly? We didn't have much of one at first. It was 38% with the information we got back home. If there were more than 5, then I would have said about 4%. Mainly with the fact that I managed to figure out how to create another weapon with similar properties to Angel halo." Sasuke thumbed his sword. "Sasuke has it, being an Uchiha, he can use it. With two sealing swords, we have a slightly larger chance. Much larger than anyone else in the village."

Tamamo thought for a moment, and considered who was there. The girls, in her eyes, wouldn't be able to do much. _'Pinkie may be able to. I sense Monster Blood in her. A Sphinx to boot. If she comes, we can get her to awaken, since it seems dormant. The Copycat Ninja is here, too. Might be able to help, but I don't know.'_ She looked at Naruto. "The brown hair girl stays. Pinkie comes. You know what her blood has?"

"I have an idea, but we don't know which one. It's dormant, and she's not sure she can control it if it's forced out."

"You just leave that part to me. Hatake is good to come. He may be able to help, but I somewhat doubt it. Especially if we're against Chimeras." Tamamo pointed out.

Naruto gave a rundown on what he knew. "So, 4 Chimera Dryad Vore, 3 Chimera Behemoths, and two unknowns... the Unknowns you and I will have to deal with. Hatake will have to use his infamous Raikiri on the Behemoths." She looked at Kakashi. "If I were you, I'd get them in the face. A Single Raikiri to the face should kill them. If not, they'll be down long enough to take down the others. Uchiha, what's your element?"

"Fire is all I got."

"The Dryads got an upgrade, from what I can tell. Fire may not work." She hummed. "Alright, Uchiha and Pinky will have to work together on the Chimera Dryads. Hatake, if you can still fight after the Behemoths, then you should watch over them. Only interfere if necessary. Red and I will have to handle the other two."

"Can't you use our names?" Sakura questioned.

"I didn't tell her yet. Pinky is Sakura, Sasuke is the Uchiha, and my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I kind of have Namikaze and Uzumaki blood in me."

That was news to everyone there. "Namikaze?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. My father was the Yondaime Hokage. Mom left a letter in her home. The Hokage doesn't know about the letter, mainly because he didn't ask. By the way, it was in the room you knew better than to go into, Sensei." Naruto admitted.

Kakashi facepalmed. "No wonder I never saw it. I still don't go into that room, thinking she had it trapped or something. Kushina was overly paranoid about that room. Wait a minute..." He then looked much more closely at Naruto. "You're her son, aren't you?" Naruto nodded.

Kakashi then chuckled darkly. "Oh, Gai is gonna _love_ this. Actually, he might hate it, but I don't care. I won that one."

Tamamo raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. She knew about Minato Namikaze and that he was the Hokage. Any major enemy of Kumo, she heard about, and he was one of them. "Well, eat, sleep, and be ready to head out tomorrow morning. This shouldn't be put off, but it's a lot more dangerous at night than it is during the day. Especially if there are Chimeras in the area."

Naruto agreed with her, and they ate with the Mayor, though Naruto had taken some Tofu out of his Food Scroll in his pouch. Tamamo looked at Naruto's hand. More specifically... "Is that... Tofu...?" Her eyes were hopeful.

Naruto looked at her. She had _that_ look in her eyes. Sasuke _immediately_ recognized the look. It's the same one Naruto got when eying Ramen. _'Uh oh.'_ Was his only thought.

"Yeah. Don't know how Erubetie got me into it, but she did. It's best Thin Fried, though. I have some preserved in Storage Seals. Turns out food goes in, and stays the same the entire time." He had to hide his smirk.

She looked at him with sparkles around her eyes. Naruto had to deadpan at the face. "Seriously? The Look?" The sparkles increased. He sighed, and put it on a plate. "Here."

"YAY!" She ate the Tofu with a large smile on her face.

"A Heavenly Knight... My image of her is completely shattered." Sasuke commented in shock.

Naruto shook his head. "Everyone has a side they rarely show. For me, it's my Angry side. This side of her only comes out when eating Tofu. Right now, I'm both bummed and glad I brought it. Bummed cause I can't eat it. Glad because she's here."

Her tails flowed out and her ears also came out too. She was too happy and lost in her own world to care, though. Hana, who was sitting there, and the Mayor were scared of what she had shown. She was oblivious, though.

"K-Kyuubi?!" Hana stuttered out.

This snapped Tamamo out of her daze, and caused her to look at the girl. "You mean the Bijuu, right? Sorry, I'm not him."

"I know that. Sasuke knows it. And So does Kakashi and Sakura." Naruto explained. "The Heavenly Knights have long been forgotten, apparently."

"I knew that, kid. I was there, remember?"

"Yeah, but she didn't know the truth about you. Plus, your tails and ears are out." Naruto pointed out. Tamamo looked at them and was surprised. "Whoops! Sorry, it happens when I eat Tofu. Especially Thin Fried."

"I figured that much. You like Tofu about as much as I like Ramen." Naruto pointed out. He then turned to Hana. "For the Record, The Kyuubi no Yoko has a name. Two, if you count his past life. Currently he goes by Kurama."

Tamamo nodded. "Knew that. The guy was a prick from time to time, but was kind hearted when he needed to be. But what's this about a Past life?"

"You see, 3 of the Bijuu have actual souls. The rest are just formations of Chakra. Apparently, being sealed into me woke Kurama's past self up. It was further enhanced when I got the Spirits as partners when I was five."

"Hmm... I wonder if I knew him in his past life."

"You did. After all... it was Luka." That silenced everyone. "How Luka's soul got sent into the Kyuubi no Yoko is unknown to even him. He remembers dying, part of the afterlife, but then he woke up as a fox, sealed inside of me. He was confused to all hell when he saw it all." They finished eating, and got some rest. Tamamo slept in Naruto's bed, which would have surprised him, if he hadn't moved in his sleep to be on the ceiling. THAT surprised everyone, when they saw it.

Sakura had her own bed, as did Sasuke. Kakashi sat in the chair and slept. He slept in worse positions.

00000x00000

Chapter complete.


	5. Chapter 5

…

**Chapter 5**

Team 7 and Tamamo were nearing the top of the nearby mountain. The trek up was pretty quiet.

Then, a large Bull/Lion crossbreed with wings appeared.

"Chimera Behemoth." Tamamo said. Naruto and Sasuke checked the flow, and there were no others, surprisingly.

"This one went solo." Naruto said, drawing Angel Halo.

Kakashi then went through handsigns, and called out his Jutsu. "Doton: Headhunter Jutsu!" Hands pulled the beast underground. "Naruto, cut it's head off!"

"Gladly!" He swung the sword, and the head roll off, before both the head and body turned to sparkles and formed a lion cub with a bull's horns.

"That's normal." Tamamo said.

"The sparkles?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yup."

They continued walking, but it wasn't long before 4 more showed up. Their right arms looked to be made of several vines of ivy, while their left arms turned into the heads of several Venus Flytraps. Vines circled around the humanoid female body, with bag seemingly following each one.

Naruto spoke up. "These are Chimera Dryad Vores! The Vines will try to entangle you, you can't act until you cause it to let go! The mouths on the left arm will keep you in place. Cut it off to get out of it. Sensei, Wind Jutsu. Tear them to shreds!" He charged, Angel Halo drawn. "Fuuton: Great Weasel Scythe!" He swung the sword, causing a large wind to came and tear one to shreds almost instantly. Each piece then turned to sparkles and formed a small Daisy.

"Using Jutsu through the sword applies the effects to the Jutsu..." Naruto mused. "Sasuke! Use a Jutsu through Demon's Horn!"

"Right!" He charged his blade with Fire, and swung at one of them. "Katon: Blaze Edge!" The sword cut through the body and turned both halves into sparkles, before another Daisy formed.

Sakura was trying to dodge one of them, before the fourth caught her in the vines. "Shit, Sakura!" Naruto was charging, as did Kakashi. Kakashi swung his left arm, which was surrounded in wind. "Fuuton: Blades of Wind!" Kakashi then cut the vines, severing the vines from the body. Naruto then vanished and stabbed the same one from behind, before going straight through the body.

Tamamo simply watched as they worked on it. The last one looked around, and tried to grab Sakura. It didn't get to as her head was lopped off by Sasuke. They all looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing." They said, but Sakura was feeling weird.

Naruto looked at her. "Sakura?"

"It's nothing." _'Yet.'_

Naruto wasn't convinced. "Sakura, it's acting up, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I can handle it. If I can't, I can't call myself a Kunoichi." she told him.

Naruto paused, and nodded. "Then let's move on. From Hana, we've got 2 more Chimera Behemoths. The four Dryad Vores are gone now. This is surprisingly easy, I'll admit."

"It's because of the swords." Tamamo stated. "When you said that Sasuke's sword had similar properties to Angel halo, you weren't kidding."

"It's what I was going for." Naruto admitted, before pulling out a scroll. "Besides, I want to study the new Chimeras. Maybe make more weapons similar to these two."

Tamamo nodded. _'I'm impressed so far. He's like Luka. These aren't monsters, and he knows it. We've still got 2 Chimera Behemoths and the two unknowns.'_ "Let's get going. I know how to get her to her senses if it happens."

They continued to walk, but Sakura was feeling a small amount of dread. _'Something's wrong.'_

"**I know."** The was a pause. **"Charge chakra into your fist and release it while punching the ground, NOW!"** Sakura didn't wait to be told twice, and did just that. This caused all of them to jump, not knowing what she was doing until another being, that Tamamo _didn't_ recognize, showed. "That's an unknown..." Tamamo looked at Sasuke and Naruto. "If you don't mind, I'd like to see what this one can do."

The Bi-pedal being had 3 drills on each hand, a Horse's head, 4 Garuda wings, a Lion's body, and a pair of Wolf tails.

Naruto didn't bother to look at her, instead, opting to speak. "Sasuke, pull back! Sensei, you too. Sakura, explain later!" He made a single handsign. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A good 300 Naruto's appeared. "No seal!"

"Right!" The clones charged before figuring out. The clones may be taken out in one hit each, but Naruto had learned a lot by the time they were all gone. "The claws spin and can literally tear you apart. The tails are also able to pierce limbs, but don't spin. They always straighten before they do, so watch out for that. The head is harder than Chakra Metal. Possible weak points: Stomach, left elbow, and cutting off the wings. Sensei, Sasuke?"

"No need." Tamamo said. "You said you wanted some of it's parts for study and more weapons, I think I can oblige." She charged and punched the being right in the stomach, causing it to double over. "May not be that fast, but I can _definitely_ fuck shit up." She said, before jumping back, up, and drop kicking the thing right in the back of the head. The result?

It fell to the ground, and created a large crater. Kakashi looked at Tamamo, and back at Naruto. "You sure you haven't met her, Naruto?"

"No, I thought I came up with that move."

"No way. I've been using that one for a good 300 years." Tamamo told them. "I'm the one that taught it to Tsunade of the Sannin. Her secret to her strength is something I use easily, and I taught her that. Never named it myself. She calls it the Painful Sky Leg. Kind of fits." She looked at Sakura. "You definitely have the potential to use that style. Ever think about a Field Medical Ninja?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm working towards that now. It's surprisingly easy to get through."

Tamamo nodded at that. "The Theory and healing is easy. It's being able to get to your targets to hurt or kill them that's the problem. But one hit and BOOM! Either flying or dead. Field Medics are powerful, and dangerous. They can heal most damage dealt and deal it back anywhere from 10 to 50 fold."

"Now, care to tell us how you knew it was there?" Naruto questioned.

"I didn't." Sakura admitted. "My other half did."

_'Wait. Other half?'_ Tamamo was partially confused. Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly. "She can sense monsters?"

_'Can you?'_

"**I couldn't sense the first two batches, but that one I could. Maybe it's because it was traveling underground."**

Sakura let them know. **"I don't know for sure, but your blood is also acting up even more. We better get moving."**

_'What about Tamamo? She said she could bring us to our senses if it did happen?'_

"**Better safe than sorry."**

They continued, but then Naruto saw a Garuda Coming in. Kakashi was about to use a Jutsu, but Naruto stopped him. "Wait. Can't you see the collar?"

"He's right." Tamamo said. "That's Luka's Garuda, Galda. What's she doing here?"

"**She probably senses me."** Luka told Naruto.

_'Luka?'_

"**Jump and try to grab her left ankle. Everyone else tries for the right, since she's stronger on the right. I use the left, because everyone else would use the right. Jumping in between would be a good bet. Remember, grab HER left."**

Naruto jumped up with Gnome's help.

"Wait!" Once Naruto was in between the legs, he grabbed the left ankle, and held on. Galda realized this, and knew that he held a connection to Luka. As such, she looped around, Naruto was thrown off, before she caught him on her back. "You know what Papa always did, so you gotta be his family. Didn't think anyone would know by this time."

"So, you're really Galda... Luka's Garuda Girl? The one he rode to Hellgondo all those years ago?"

"Yup! So, you wanna just fly, or you got somewhere in mind?"

"Uh... Actually, I kinda did this on instinct. You know, to see if I was right? There are some Chimeras here, and I have to help take them out."

"Oh..." She then noticed the others. "Those guys with you? Tamamo, too?"

"Well, most of them. Tamamo is here for the same reason, but...she lives to the Northeast. We're from the southwest." Naruto explained.

"Got it. I'll be waiting on that ridge over there for when you're ready to leave. Your group too."

"Good to know." Galda then landed near the group, and Naruto jumped off. "See you soon!"

"Right back at ya!"

Naruto looked at the others. "Got us a ride back."

"What the hell was that?"

"A Garuda Girl. More specifically, the one Luka helped hatch." Naruto said.

"He's right. Luka rode her when he needed to cross great distances, or just to fly around with Alice." Tamamo shook her head. "Honestly, how you knew to do that is beyond me."

"I blame Kurama." Tamamo looked at him and shook her head. "You're not just headstrong, you're fucking insane.

"It's in my blood." Naruto replied.

Tamamo giggled at that. "Oh yeah. Definitely worth it. Come on, let's find the others."

The other 2 Chimera Behemoths appeared, along with the second Unknown.

The Unknown had a Lion's Mane, 3 heads of a Bull, a Snake tail, the body of a Tiger, and 8 legs. The claws were angled, not curved. Black fur, all over, including the mane. You could also see 8 breasts if you looked closely enough.

"That... is the other Unknown." Naruto said. "Kakashi one-shot one of them. Sakura, Sasuke, take care of the other Behemoth. Tamamo and I got the unknown." _'Gnome, Undine, I could use the help.'_

"Roger that!" was their reply.

Gnome and Undine channeled their power through him. Doing this saved on Chakra, but using their abilities without them, drains his Chakra. "Full Serene Mind in effect." Undine said.

"Wild Lands in effect."

"What about me?" Sylph asked.

_'Might not need you just yet, Sylph.'_ Naruto dodged the charge from the Unknown. "Damn, that thing is fast."

Tamamo noticed he had Undine and Gnome giving him their power. "Let's get ourselves some room, ne?" She suggested, before seeing the charging beast. She cocked her fist back. "Tamamo... PUNCH!" She hit the oncoming Chimera and sent it flying. "Let's go!" They both jumped between rocks to where the Chimera went. When they reached it, it roared, sending out a shockwave. Naruto wasn't able to dodge it on his own, but used Wind Body to let it pass through. "That's new." He said.

"No kidding. That was a Chakra Enhanced attack." Tamamo said.

Naruto was now worried, but it didn't show. "Tamamo?"

"Right." She jumped up and drop-kicked the ground as the new Chimera dodged. The debris, it didn't dodge, nor did it see it coming, so _that_ hit. Naruto was instantly above the Chimera, Angel Halo on his waist. "Serene Demon Sword!" He swung it out as if drawing it. This resulted in a pained screech, but not death.

It glared at Naruto before charging, with its mouth open. He noticed the build up of Energy. _'Element is... Fire! Shit!'_ He moved to the side, and cut through it with Still water Blade. "That was a Chakra Blast. C-Rank Fire." He then Vanished and went up, before charging Gnome's spirit into the blade. Tamamo got below the Chimera and kicked it towards Naruto, who was coming down. "Bring the Pain of the Earth!"

"Earth Rumbling Decapitation!" Naruto slammed his blade on the rising chimera, which did a shit load of damage, causing a loud screech of pain to come through. The Sparkles came, and Naruto landed on the ground, but it didn't disappear completely. He then narrowed his eyes. _'Sylph?'_

"Got it!" He felt Sylph's power rush him. Naruto then vanished and appeared on the opposite side of the Chimera, a hole now throughout it's body, Angel Halo poised as if he just stabbed through something. Tamamo's eyes widened at that. She may not be at Granberia's level with Serene Mind, but that _wasn't_ seen by the flow, or her eyes.

He landed right next to her, the spirits power no long flowing through him. "Come on, we have to get to the others." He said, worry in his voice.

"Before we do, I have to say one thing." Naruto looked about ready to bolt. "I approve. Let's kick their ass!" She held out a hand, which Naruto grabbed, before they both vanished. There was still one Chimera Behemoth, but Sakura was panting, as was Sasuke and Kakashi. Kakashi's Sharingan was showing.

"Naruto... we need help here!"

"Naruto, use the Painful Sky Leg!"

"Roger that!" Naruto vanished, before appearing in the air, leg poised to drop kick. It landed on the Chimera Behemoth's head, sending it to the ground, and making another crater. He then took Angel Halo and cut clean through the monster before it turned to sparkles just like the others. Naruto looked at the others, who were tired. Kakashi covered his Sharingan. "Damn... Even with information on these things... They're still a pain." He said, in a pained voice.

"No kidding..." Sasuke added. "Seriously... How did Luka handle these bastards?"

"Years of practice and experience." Naruto told them, before they all heard clapping.

They turned and saw someone that made Tamamo's blood run cold. "Magnificent. Truly magnificent." It was a female with Red hair, black clothing and a White lab coat.

Naruto and Tamamo growled. "Promestein."

"Who else?" The black feathered wings appeared behind her. "Ever since you defeated Ilias, I've had to go solo. All these years, I've been waiting. Searching for some new gig. And I found one. Two, actually." She replied.

"You're going to kill us, aren't you?" Tamamo pointed out, ready to fight.

"Not yet. Besides, my new employer has called dibs on the Jinchuuriki." This drew _everyone's_ attention. "Being as I can't sense which one is the Jinchuuriki, and none of you fit the description of the current 9, I'll have to do _this_." She pointed at Sakura. "Awaken, Monster!"

Sakura dropped to her knees. **"Shit! Sakura!"**

Promestein chuckled darkly. "Farewell, fools." Promestein faded out, as if she was never there to begin with.

Sakura glowed a Dark purple, before her entire body was covered. Naruto and Sasuke had their swords at the ready.

"Wait." Tamamo said. "Let me handle this one."

"What do you plan to do?" Naruto questioned.

"A little something called: Cognitive Recalibration." Kakashi's and Naruto's eyes widened, while Sasuke was just confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Yep, definitely confused.

"How hard?"

"Hard enough, is all I can say. If it doesn't work once, do it twice." She said, as the glow spread outwards, and hit both Naruto and Sasuke, before covering them. This had Tamamo's eyes widen. _'Shit. Not good. SO not good!'_ "Kakashi, if Naruto is out of control, then you hit Sasuke. If Naruto is, then I'll hit him."

The glow left Naruto, who had gained 9 tails, covered in red fur with Golden yellow stripes down them. His eyes were closed, and his breathing normal. When they opened, they were slit, but still blue. His whisker marks were still there, too. "What the hell just happened?" The back of his hair also lengthened a bit, down to his shoulders, Angel halo in his hand. Then, he felt something emanating from his back. He looked behind him, and his jaw dropped. "Angel Wings... Nine fox tails..." He felt the top of his head, an realized his ears were still in the same place. "Fox-Angel-Human Hybrid... sweet." He looked at Sasuke whose glow just dissipated.

Sasuke had a single wolf tail with black fur, wolf ears, and his Coal black eyes turned into Dark Golden eyes, with Wolf slits. He also gained 2 Whisker Marks on each cheek. The hair on his head had grown to Mid back. He growled as he looked at Naruto. Tamamo and Naruto both noticed this. "Sasuke?" Kakashi was right behind him and hit him in the head. Hard. Sasuke fell to the ground, before his wings unfurled, and groaned. "What..." Tamamo hit him in the nose, knocking him out.

Kakashi looked at her. "What?"

Then Sakura's glow disappeared, and showed off a new form. One that Tamamo _didn't_ recognize. Her skin color didn't change, nor did her hair. Her eyes went slit in an X formation, instead of just one vertical slit. She had also grown to 5' 8" tall, her body seems to have aged a bit, as well. Her chest grew slightly, going from an A Cup to a C-cup, and her clothes were shredded, mostly. She also had a single pair of wings behind her, and Snakes seem to curl around her body. Her arms also gained a bit of muscle, but not much, as did her legs. Her skin, from a distance, seemed flawless to a civilian. However, to those who looked up close, or with a Sharingan, would know that the skin is actually scaled. She also had a scaled reptilian tail. She didn't seem to look at the others, at first. She then turned to Naruto, and licked her lips.

Naruto just stared at her, before sending a mass of Killing Intent, three times the amount he sent out when that girl tried to niche his Ocarina. Sakura faltered for but a moment, before stalking towards him. Tamamo hit her in the back of her head, causing the snakes to hiss and her to tip over, unused to her new balance. She stared at Naruto, who shook his head, and dropkicked her nose with the power of Earth imbued in his heel.

She conked out, causing the snakes to hiss, before they faltered and slithered off at his glare.

"Drop Kick with Earth?" Tamamo asked.

"Painful Sky Leg without the airtime." Naruto replied.

"Only works on a downed opponent, though."

"Fits the situation, doesn't it?"

"That it does." They heard Sasuke groan, and turned to him, ready to strike if need be. "What the hell happened?" He looked at himself, and then shot up. "What the hell did that bitch DO?!"

Naruto sweatdropped. "Yeah, that's Sasuke."

"Naru...to... What the fuck?!"

"Promestein only meant to change Sakura. What she didn't consider was the fact that you and I have non-human blood, too." Naruto explained.

"I think that, while she awakened what was in Sakura's blood this whole time, what she awakened in the two of you are what you are most like. A Monster based on your personality, or your mind." Tamamo stated, before looking at Naruto. "Foxes are tricksters, and always want to have fun. This fact is not lost on Kitsune _and_ Yoko. They make great pranksters, at that."

"That is _so_ Naruto." Sasuke stated.

"Speak for yourself, Sasuke. You've got wolf traits."

"Loyal to the pack, but when alone can still do highly well. Wolves are well known to be team players and soloers both. Their skills in a pack do what they need to, but on their own, they have no set specialty, because they do anything and everything needed to survive. When a Lone Wolf finds a pack, they will stick with the Pack for as long as they possibly can." Tamamo stated.

"And Sakura?"

"She has the blood of a Sphinx in her, along with some Dragon, too. Evidenced by the fangs, tail and double slits. Granberia would have a field day if she knew. I could smell the Sphinx on her, but not the Dragon." Tamamo stated.

"The wings are the Angel Blood from Luka aren't they?" Sasuke asked, earning a nod.

"This proves you are both Luka's descendants. We'll have to wait until Sakura is back to normal in her own mind, and _then_ I'll teach you both how to change back and forth between your True Form, which is what you are in now, and your Human Form." Tamamo then looked at Naruto. "Can you still talk to Sylph and the Others?"

Naruto closed his eyes, and saw all four of them. "What the hell just happened?" Salamander asked.

_'Apparently, Promestein IS alive. She just woke up my non-human blood. Angel and Monster Blood in me combined. Luka, any advice?'_

"**Not a single bit. But your wings you can deploy any time without having to revert to your true form. My First born son did the same thing."**

"So, you woke both blood up, huh?" Sylph asked.

_'Yeah. Is it weird?'_

"Not really. We kind of saw this coming some time ago. Just not so soon." Undine admitted.

"She's right. Granted, the form is slightly fucked up. The council will have a shit fit." Gnome pointed out.

Sylph then giggled. "I think it's cool!"

Naruto shook his head. "Only you would think that this would be cool, Sylph." He mumbled. Sasuke heard this.

"You can still talk to them?" Naruto nodded at the question.

Tamamo looked at him. "Picture yourself in human form. It should revert you back to normal."

Naruto was about to, before he heard Sakura move, and she got up, before looking at Naruto, and licking her lips. He kicked her in the head again, this time, with more force. She conked out again. "Never thought she had that hard of a head." He said, before trying it out. His tails and wings faded into his body, the fur on his chest also receding, revealing the clothes were slightly torn. "This, can be explained. The form, not so much."

Sasuke then tried to do the same, and took longer, but managed. "Keep trying to shift between both forms. The faster you can get it done, the better off you'll be. I'll keep hitting Sakura until she's good."

Naruto nodded, though Kakashi disapproved. "Council may not like it, but if she shifts and loses control in the village then we'd have a major problem on our hands. We'd better do it now, while we're away from innocent bystanders. Kakashi, I know you don't like this, but think of it from the Hokage's point of view. If Sakura goes rampant in the village, what would happen?"

Kakashi then realized it. He was doing this for village. "And what about you and Sasuke?"

"We already gained control. Odds are, we won't lose it unless we get too emotional."

Naruto then sat down on a rock, and tried to shift back and forth between forms In the following order: Human, Angel, Human, Fox, Human, Fox-Angel, Human, Fox, Angel, before starting over again.

He repeated that pattern until he could go in between each form flawlessly, and almost instantly. Sasuke noticed the pattern, and tried the same thing.

This happened over the course of an hour, and Sakura was knocked out a good 17 times in that hour.

Kakashi then spoke up. "I'll go search for the ones that were taken."

"No worries here. Just somewhat bored." Tamamo replied. Sasuke and Naruto were still going through the rhythm of shifting. "Just hitting her doesn't seem right. Next one is getting charged with Earth. A LOT of it."

"Just try not to kill her."

"If that happens, I can revive her." She replied.

Kakashi sweatdropped, and went to look for the others. It wasn't long until he found them, but they were all unconscious, and barely clothed. He woke them all up, and handed them fur clothing from Naruto's Fur scroll. Why his student had them, Kakashi had no idea, but he was grateful.

After they were all clothed, he lead them all out, and to the 4 already out there. "Found the kids. Naruto, I have no idea why you had fur clothing, but I'll drop it for now."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Kakashi, he was in his Angel form already. He had already gotten the shift to 22 seconds. The children all looked at him in awe. "If you must know, those are what I wore years ago, or when I had to do laundry later on. I always felt closer to Nature with them, and the ones I had with me were all clean. Originally, I was questioning my own Sanity when I decided to bring them, but apparently, doing so was a good idea." He looked at the kids, and his wings went into his back. "They all fit okay?" he asked.

The kids nodded. "That's good." He tossed a small red pill to Kakashi. "Take it, and lead them down. Tell the Mayor we'll be staying up here for now. Watch over Hana, and take her home via the Land Route when her Ninken can make the Journey. You'll have to meet us just outside the Sensory Barrier on the North edge of the village. You're an Elite Jounin, so I know I can count on you if something happens. As long as Tamamo is here, I'm not worried."

Kakashi debated for a moment, and nodded. "Good luck getting back."

"If we're not at the North Edge of the Barrier when you get there, go ahead in and Tell Hokage-sama that we stayed behind due to circumstances that will be explained in my own report." Naruto said, earning a nod.

2 minutes after Kakashi led the Children away, Sakura woke up again, and was still slightly feral. Tamamo did as she said, and landed an extremely powerful blow to her head, sending her flying into a nearby cliff, which made it collapse on top of her. Naruto saw this, and shook his head. "I'm gonna get back to Shifting."

Tamamo then moved the rocks, and revealed Sakura's form battered, bruised, and worse for wear.

It was a good 30 minutes until she woke up, and Naruto lowered the shifting time to 4 seconds per shift. Sasuke had gotten his down to 6 seconds per shift. When Sakura woke up this time, she groaned. "What hit me?" When her vision focused, she saw Tamamo, ready to punch her. "Tamamo? What happened?"

Seeing that Sakura was no longer Feral, she dropped her guard slightly. "Good. You're back to normal... mostly."

Sakura looked at her confused. "I was knocked out by those Chimeras, wasn't I?"

"Nope. Me."

"Huh?" Sakura then looked at Naruto and Sasuke, only to realize that they weren't normal. "What the... What happened?!" She was nearly hysterical.

"Promestein happened. She woke up your Monster blood. You've got a hard ass head." Tamamo told her. "As to why... just check yourself out."

Sakura did just that, and nearly screamed. "W-what the hell?! How the hell did I have THIS in my blood?!"

Naruto looked at her, as did Sasuke. "You had Monster blood. Sphinx and Dragon, at that." Naruto told her. "I sent Kakashi ahead with the kids that were taken. Sasuke and I had our non-human blood awakened. Whatever Promestein did to you, she didn't take one thing into account: The fact that Tamamo knew how to get you back to normal. I didn't lose myself at all. Sasuke only needed one hit to his head. You took... what, 24?"

"28 and then a Level 7 Earth Kick." Tamamo corrected. "Seriously, she had such a hard head it took the Level 7, and crashing into the cliff there to bring her to her senses. Saying she has a hard head is a severe understatement."

Naruto whistled. "You're right, that is an understatement."

"Level 7?"

"It's the equivalent of a high A-Class Jutsu in today's terms. Adding it into Taijutsu, however, takes serious control in the Element. At most, I'd have level 6 control over earth, level 10 control over wind, level 7 in Water and level 6 in Fire. I don't train much in Wind, but I got that high from the little experience in it."

Tamamo nodded. "You're a natural wind, I take it?" Naruto nodded. "That makes sense, I guess. At least, it explains why you didn't use Sylph until the final blow, and even _that_ should've affected the flow."

Sasuke looked at Tamamo. "Lightning Sword Flash?" She nodded. "Yeah. That'd be about right. Using it without Sylph, Naruto barely escapes the flow. With Sylph, forget the flow. You'd have to be able to dodge pure speed with pure _luck_. He doesn't have to merge with Sylph unless he intends to go somewhere so fast that he can't be seen, nor can he make any mistakes."

"If he's fast enough to escape the flow, then he could get to Konohagakure from here in 32 seconds flat." Tamamo pointed out.

"He's that fast?" Sakura was wide eyed.

Naruto shrugged. "The wind's a gift most don't see. Tamamo, you mind telling her how to shift between her current and human forms? I'm gonna go to that peak over there, and practice my Taijutsu. My balance will probably be off, so I'll need to work it out in all 4 forms. Sasuke will have to as well."

"Why not?" Tamamo then started to let Sakura know what her species was, the information on it, and the how to shift.

Naruto, however, used his wings to fly over to the peak he pointed out, and he made a Dark Side Clone to face off with. He fell a few times, but always managed to get back up.

Sasuke was still working on shifting, and Sakura was just starting to.

It was a good 3 days until they were all good, according to Tamamo's standards. She looked at all 3 with an approved stare. "Well, you're all good. Naruto, it seems you've worked out the kinks in your style being both airborne and with the tails. Gotta say, that's not something one would expect of a Kitsune." Naruto nodded.

"Sakura, your skills are still unrefined. You can still go for a field medic, but now you can take even more damage. Your skin is still scaled, no matter what form you're in. Some tries to head butt you, head butt them back. In your true form, your physical abilities will increase a good bit. Find a fighting style that works to your true form and follows the same guide as your human form. Train in both, as you'll need the experience."

"Right." She nodded.

"Sasuke, your skills would be similar to that of an Inuzuka, but don't rely on their skills. You still have your Sharingan, as you've already figured out, but your fighting will have to take on a more canine approach. Naruto, doesn't need to, because the forms for his Elemental Strike fist work on instinct first, and grace second. It flows through the elements, not in any set style. You have to alter your Taijutsu to add in your feral characteristics. Train with Naruto in aerial combat. That'll help you."

"Got it." Sasuke replied.

"Well, I better get going. It's been fun, you three. Good luck. Hopefully, Galda is still waiting. Oh, and Naruto?" Tamamo started. "Ask Sylph for the tune Luka played to get Galda to him wherever he was. It'll help you in transportation."

Naruto looked confused, but nodded. "Sure thing, Tamamo. See ya soon?"

She gave him a thumbs up. "Sure thing. I'll be coming by in human form, though. I always attend the Chuunin Exams. Alma only does when it's in Suna, though. Maybe I can convince her to come to the next one, which is in Konohagakure. It's in a good 5 months from now. Oh, and guys, your Chakra levels probably skyrocketed. Sakura, Sasuke, you'll have to work on control for that."

"What about Naruto?"

"My Chakra levels are the same, really." Naruto admitted. "Luka just took the excess, and sealed it off until my coils get big enough to handle it." He shrugged. "Seriously, being a Jinchuuriki helps just as much as it hurts, but only if you let it."

Sakura and Sasuke nodded. "Well, you better get going. See you then."

All 3 of them nod, and they flew over towards the peak Galda went to, and found her sleeping. It was still mid morning, though, so they weren't surprised. They were all in human form. "Galda, can you hear me?" Naruto asked, softly, shaking her slightly.

She groaned, and opened her eyes. "Huh? Oh, it's you. Can't fly right now. Still tired."

"I get it. You want me to catch you something to eat?" Naruto asked.

"If you can find something large and meaty, please do."

Naruto's eyebrow raised. "Large and meaty, huh?" He took out a scroll, and unsealed an unusually large Tiger, which was 5 times the size of a normal one.

Galda's eyes widened at the sight. "You want it cooked?"

"Please. You know how I like my meat?"

"Yeah. I'll get it done. Go back to sleep. I'll wake you when it's done." Galda fell back asleep, and Naruto started a larger fire, before starting to cook the tiger.

"You really know how to cook it?"

"I've cooked quite a few of these. Salamander and Luka constantly say I like my meat just like Galda did hers. If that has held true this far, then it should be the same. I'm getting one leg, you guys can each get another leg. The rest is hers. It'll be done about 1400. Work out any kinks while you can. It'll be a non-stop ride once we start."

Just before the appointed time, which Sasuke was showing Sakura some katas from the Uchiha Interceptor Taijutsu, Naruto announced it was done. He tore off 3 limbs, and put out the fire. "Hey, Galda! Food's ready!" This had the eyes snap open.

Naruto pulled out the stone spike the tiger was on and put it in front of Galda. "That's your portion. Sal told me you eat a lot. We'll do just fine with a leg each. Eat up."

Galda was happy, and starting eating it. Naruto finished off his leg, as did Sasuke, though much slower. Sakura, however, ate her's at about the same speed as Galda. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her, as she burped. "Excuse me." She then noticed the looks. "What? I was hungry."

"Now, you're going to have to get rid of the diet you were on if you haven't yet."

"Oh I have. I've increased the meat intake. I've had to eat a lot." She replied.

Galda looked at Naruto, and the group. "I'm good to go! You guys ready?"

Naruto looked at the others, who nodded, then at Galda. "Yeah. We are."

She then bowed her head. "Then get on."

They all nodded and got on her back. Galda then spread her wings. "Hang on!" Galda then jumped over the side, and started gliding, before she took off. "So, just flying, or heading home?"

Naruto saw the village, and knew that Kakashi and Hana were about to leave. "What do you say we just fly around for a few hours before heading to the Rendezvous point?" Naruto asked the other two.

"Sure." Sasuke replied.

"I don't mind." was Sakura's answer. They then started flying around at a Leisurely pace. After an hour, since he saw that Kakashi and Hana were going at a civilian's pace, knew that it would take 2 days to get to the meeting point.

"Let's just fly around for now. Kakashi and Hana are moving at a civilian pace, and just left the village."

"Sweet!"

Galda then flew to the south.

-on the ground-

Hana and Kakashi were with a mostly healed Haimaru triplets. Kakashi looked up at saw a bird fly from the mountain range. "Hmm... It looks like they're heading back now."

Hana looked at him. "How do you know that?"

Kakashi pointed at the bird. "That's how. When you were fit to head back, I was supposed to come back with you over land. They were going to take an aerial route, and that bird is said route."

"Shouldn't we book it, then?"

"No, we can take a civilian pace. They'll wait for us just outside the north end of the Sensory barrier. If they're not there, we go in ahead of them. I'm not worried about them. If anything, I'd be worried for anything that got high enough to see them on there." Kakashi replied. "Besides, with Naruto, Sasuke, and Tamamo, it was about as easy as a High-C Rank Mission. Not the A-rank we thought it would be. Then again, we got lucky."

"How so?"

"Naruto will let the Hokage know. Her name is Promestein, and she was there. We were lucky she didn't fight. What she did do, however, is what kept those three up there, along with Tamamo."

Hana sighed. "If Naruto does this as a leader, then I don't think he'd make a good one."

"All things considered, I'd say he would. I just can't say much on the matter, without finding out what's classified and what isn't first."

"Classified?"

"Let's just say there's a lot of information that is currently classified, and more that was revealed that might fall under that classification, too. It's why I'm not saying anything. Sending me ahead was a good choice, one which I didn't like at first. It was when he explained it, that I agreed, and saw what he was thinking. He saw a potential danger to the village, and nipped it in the bud."

Hana thought for a moment and nodded her assent. "I still don't like it, though. Why send you alone?"

"Better me be here with you in case someone attacks, or with them, and you get taken up again." Kakashi shrugged. "Honestly, he was also counting you and your pups into the equation. Better that I, an elite Jounin was with you, when you needed the help, then you go alone and get captured by some lowly bandit or even a Rogue."

Hana was not convinced, but knew that arguing wouldn't get her anywhere, so she stayed silent.

-Meanwhile, with the Genin-

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were enjoying the feeling of the wind. "Hey guys, you wanna fly alongside Galda?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at him in surprise, but nodded. Sakura, knowing how to get the wings out alone, nodded as well.

Their wings unfurled, and they started to glide alongside Galda, who was slightly surprised. Naruto was smiling peacefully, as was Sasuke. Galda, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura flew in weird formations, throughout the sky. Naruto was so at peace, he just followed the movements.

Sakura felt free. Free of rules. Free of restrictions. Free of life. She felt full freedom.

Sasuke was in the same boat as Sakura. No Fangirls chasing him, No council blowing smoke up his ass, nothing but pure bliss.

Galda smirked. "Like the feeling of freedom, don't you?"

"Oh yeah." Was their simultaneous response.

"What do you say we go for a little test run? Break in your wings, in case you haven't yet."

Naruto looked at the others, who nodded. "Why not?"

"Then listen to my instructions, and be free!" Galda lead them through some complicated maneuvers, and aerial tricks. They all followed, Naruto above, Sasuke in the lower right, Sakura in the lower left, and Galda in the center.

They flew around, following the instructions, and then finally doing them on their own as Galda watched them. She smiled, and then they all realized that Tanzaku Gai was coming up on their right. "Hey, I heard Tanzaku was a good gambling town. Wanna hit the casinos?"

"I don't gamble." Was Sasuke's response.

"Aren't we a little young for that?" That was Sakura.

"Sakura, there's an old saying in the Shinobi world: Old enough to kill, old enough to do whatever the heart desires. We're effectively adults. We can drink, gamble, and fuck like rabbits in heat if we wanted to." Naruto told them both.

"Nah, I'd rather keep flying." Sakura said. "It just feels so good, feeling the wind flow through my hair. I feel so... free."

"Same here. Meet you at the Rendezvous point?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine. I'll be done in about 3 hours, anyway. Meet you there at sundown. Deal?"

"Deal." Was their response.

Naruto flew off towards the castle near the city and landed on the roof, before his wings went back into his body. He then jumped down, and went into a few casinos, starting out with a small amount of money. A measly 300 Ryou. He outlasted the dealer in every game he played. It didn't matter what he did, he _always_ won. The owner then decided to play him. As the Owner was down to his last bit, Naruto said he could bet the deed. The man did, and lost. Naruto now held the deed to a Casino. He made a few changes, and left the man in charge, since he had to get going soon. He did the same to one more Casino, and had gotten a good 4 million Ryou in the 3 hours he had, and used an extra hour to find something to eat. The deed to both Casinos were now his, and he gave suggestions for improvements in both before he ran up to the castle, up the side, and then jumped off the side, his wings unfurling, before he took to the skies.

One person saw this, and raised an eyebrow. "A Gambling Angel?"

He had also gotten a bit of food for the other two, knowing they'd be hungry after some time. After he got his fill of the Wind, he went to the Rendezvous Point. He had to fly over Konohagakure, but he went unnoticed.

He then went inside the barrier, before flying in low down the path, before he saw them and slowed down. Sakura and Sasuke looked at him. "You're late." Sakura said. Her voice was subdued.

"Sorry, won 2 Casinos. Had to work out the kinks in each one, and get something to eat."

"You went to a restaurant?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah. The Yakuraza Grill. They've got good food. No Ramen, but I got no complaints." Naruto shrugged, before he put up his wings.

"And you didn't get us anything?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Naruto took out a scroll, and unsealed their meals. "Got those two in take out. Couldn't leave the team hanging, could I?" He retorted.

They took their meals with smiles. "So, how was flying?"

"Great." Sakura was still in bliss because of her flying adventure. "I can't wait to do it again."

"Flying is actually pretty fun. It feels good. Better than I have in a long time." Sasuke admitted. "But, while we and Sakura talked, we found that our true forms should not be seen. And this goes for you too, Naruto."

Naruto nodded. "The wings, we can consider as a Jutsu of sorts. Sakura has the Dragon wings, so we could put it as a Jutsu that acts on the user. Something the three of us developed at this stage."

Sakura thought about it. "Yeah, the wings alone could work. But what about the other points?"

"The Wings alone could be called Wings of the Soul. Before we release it, we'd have to have Kakashi work on it too. You know, say it was a unique Jutsu, that only the three of us know at the moment. The wings alone would be the Wings of the Soul. Use it once, and you've got the wings for life. You just have to know how to put them away when you don't need them. And the full body is "Body-Soul Charge Jutsu". This jutsu turns us into whatever we are most like in personality and mind. Also, that we discovered a problem with it. It took time for us to return to normal, but we may shift back at random times. The changes, for some reason were permanent. The fact is, all three of us tried the Wings of the Soul Jutsu first, with the Body-Soul Charge Jutsu afterwards. The end result is what are now our true forms. We can use all three, or a combination of them now. It's also why we took longer than we should have."

Sakura and Sasuke thought about it. "That's a good idea. With the fact that it's a permanent change, it'll be marked as Kinjutsu." Sakura pointed out.

"But how do we get the handsigns to do it?" Sasuke questioned. "That's the only problem I see. If we had those, _then_ we'd be set."

"I got the Handsigns!" Sylph spoke. "Wasn't easy, either."

Naruto pulled out a scroll, and wrote them down as Sylph said. Apparently, the two Jutsu would be labeled as Kinjutsu, the moment they were brought to the Hokage. "Right here." Naruto said. "Since we used it once, we don't have to use it again, since they're permanent. We just have to put down the description, which I'll work out. We have Sylph to thank for the handseals, and Sal for the help as well."

"Just put down what I say for each." Gnome said.

"Add in Gnome for description." Naruto continued, before writing what Gnome told him to for each one. As they were finished, he labeled the Wings of the Soul as a B-rank, and Body-Soul Charge as an A-rank. Salamander had the ranks, too. Sakura looked at Wings of the Soul, while Sasuke looked at Body-Soul Charge. They nodded, and read the other one, and nodded again, before handing it back to Naruto. "So, we do good?"

"Yeah, they're good." Sasuke said. "Damn, didn't think that they would work like that, though."

"Thanks Sylph, Gnome and Salamander." Sakura spoke with a smile.

"Yeah. Thanks. This is just what we need." Sasuke added, with his own smile.

-in Konohagakure-

An ANBU was in the room with the Hokage. "Say that again?"

"Something entered the Sensor's Detection range from above, and then left out the north side. We just sent out ANBU to see what it was." The ANBU repeated.

"And who did you send?"

"Cat, Bear, and Weasel, sir."

Sarutobi hummed. "Let your superior know, and head out after them. Greet the guests. If they are Konoha Shinobi, then ask them who tripped it."

"Yes sir." The ANBU left in a Shunshin. Sarutobi, meanwhile, took out his crystal ball and looked into the general vicinity, and saw Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura around a campfire, without Kakashi. He decided to channel more Chakra to get audio from it.

-back with the team-

Naruto was the first to realize they were being watched. He knew this feeling. _'Jiji's Watching us.'_ "Hey Sakura?"

"What's up?"

"How mad do you think the Hokage would be if we told him about the Body-Soul Charge?"

"Dunno." She replied.

"Why would you ask that?" Sasuke questioned. "You know him the best out of all of us."

Naruto held up a finger. "You guys do realize that the Body-Soul Charge changed our forms entirely. We needed Tamamo's help to get back to how we look now. Same with the Wings of the Soul."

Sasuke looked at him and signaled Naruto with his left eye. Naruto responded with his right. "Well, if anything he'll probably put them both as Kinjutsu, seeing as the effects are permanent. Otherwise, we'd probably be back 2 days ago instead of tomorrow."

"Yeah, being late is not something he likes, but when Sakura used the Body-Soul Charge, she took on a form not even I expected. It was like a Dragon Sphinx crossbreed from Sylph's time." Naruto said. "I'm not sure if that would count me as a responsible leader for this mission."

"Hey, if it wasn't for you and Tamamo, I wouldn't even be talking like this." Sakura said. "Don't put yourself down. Sending Kakashi to watch over Hana, and having him meet us here was a good idea. Tamamo made a good point. If you sealed it, and it came out again while I was in the village, the village would be in danger."

"Yeah, but still..."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Naruto." Sasuke interrupted. "You made the right choice. Those two Jutsu _are_ dangerous, and shouldn't be used. Hell, I think we should only tell him about them, and not give them to him."

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I know sending Kakashi to watch over Hana was the best choice at the moment, since Sakura could've lost control at any moment. Even so, I don't like the fact that I sent him to her. When you and I used it, you didn't lose yourself until after the battle. I didn't lose myself, though. It's the fact that it seems permanent that's the problem." He then turned his head. "ANBU. Three of... no wait. Four. I recognize two of them. Cat is female. She helped me out earlier on in life. Bear is there, too. The Third and Fourth I don't recognize."

"We'll talk about this later, then. Just remember, you aren't at fault for what happened." Sakura said.

"Yeah. Just relax. And get some rest."

Naruto sighed again. "Kakashi and Hana should be here by mid-morning. It would be a good idea to get some rest, preferably after the ANBU show up and we identify ourselves."

Two ANBU hid in the bushes near the camp, and saw them. Naruto had a cooked fish on a stake near the fire, which he took out, twisted, and tossed in their direction.

Beings as they saw what was on it, and saw that it was going to hit the tree next to them, they didn't move. Instead, they just looked at it, then each other, pulled it out, and walked out. The third ANBU just Shunshin'ed in. "Glad you three showed yourselves." Naruto said, smiling at them. "Have a seat." He gestured to the fallen log that he was just sitting on, while he moved to the ground between Sakura and Sasuke. Cat and Bear did so, now knowing who it was. Weasel decided to stand.

Naruto took the moment to speak first. "I take it you're here to find out what caused the disturbance in the Sensory Field around the village?"

"Yes we are." Cat said.

"Cat..."

"I know he's the real deal. There's no way to fake being him." Cat told Weasel. "So, Naruto, you know what happened?"

"Yeah. I got carried away and flew in from the south." Naruto said.

"Last I checked, you couldn't fly." Cat pointed out. Naruto looked at the others, who nodded.

"There is a Jutsu that Sasuke, Sakura and myself used. It gives us workable wings that we can fly with, along with another. Both Jutsu are still being tested, but before any of us can teach you, we have to let the Hokage know. We, kind of used the second one on the mission we're returning from. It's the reason we didn't come back 2 days ago. Being in charge of the mission, which I still question, I had Kakashi head to the only survivor of the first time Konoha Shinobi went up there. I will be putting the full story in the report I _know_ Hokage-sama is going to want. Numbers, what came of it, and how it was resolved. The Two Jutsu will be given Separate from the Mission Report, being a different matter entirely." Naruto sighed, running his hand through his hand.

"Honestly, I don't know if I did any good, regardless of the fact that Sakura and Sasuke tell me I did."

"Mind telling me the names of these Jutsu, and what they do?" Cat asked.

Naruto then looked behind them. "When the Fourth ANBU, who just arrived, comes out, sure. Though, one of them is not going to be released. It's part of the trouble we had up there that kept us. The moment I show it to the Hokage, I _know_ he'd mark it as Kinjutsu."

The ANBU looked at each other, and then behind them where a fourth ANBU, this one wearing a Rat Mask walked out, and stood next to Cat.

Naruto then tossed Cat the scroll for Wing of the Soul. "That is the safer one. Only downside is, the effects are permanent."

Cat opened it and was surprised at it. "'Wings of the Soul'?" She looked at the Genin. "Show us."

Naruto looked at the others. "Being as we used it once, apparently, we don't have to again. We just had to learn how to hide them, and bring them out." Naruto said, before his Angel Wings came out. Sasuke's wings came out, as did Sakura's.

"All three of us used both Jutsu. The other one is being given to the Hokage, hopefully to lock it up tight." Naruto said, his voice serious. "If you're unprepared, or doing so on instinct, when you use the other one, it's possible to go out of control and attack everyone in sight, and everything you see. It's what happened to Sakura. She used it on Instinct, while not being able to contain and control the power influx of the Body-Soul Charge." He pulled out the scroll denoting the Jutsu. "This Jutsu is going to the Hokage _directly_. I can't trust anyone with it after what I saw it do."

"What did it do to cause that much instability?" Cat questioned. "No Jutsu I know of would do that."

"The Body-Soul Charge brings out what the soul is like. Your Mind and personality are given form and transforms you physically. If your mind can't handle the influx of power, for whatever reason, you'll go berserk, and start attacking randomly. There is no friend or foe. You're a mindless beast. That's what I saw. Sasuke and I may have used it, but we didn't go Berserk. Sakura used it and she did. It took 2 hours to bring her to her senses, and multiple hits to the head." Naruto explained. "It's dangerous to perform, and it's a lot better if this Jutsu was simply forgotten."

Cat looked at him for a moment, and nodded. "You're probably right on that."

Rat cleared his throat. "Since you're obviously Konoha Shinobi, I'll need your Name, Rank, and ID."

Sakura went first, putting her wings away. "Sakura Haruno, Genin, ID Number 012601."

"Naruto Uzumaki, Genin, ID Number 012607."

"Sasuke Uchiha, Genin, ID Number 012606."

Cross checking each one, Rat nodded. "Where is your sensei?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder. "I told him to meet us here with Hana Inuzuka. At the rate they were moving, they'll be here Mid-morning tomorrow. From there, we'll head into the village to check in, and give our reports to the Hokage."

Cat looked out, and extended her senses, finding out if he would be right. It was closer than he said, but given the wording, they were probably moving at a civilian's pace. "He's right. At a civilian's pace, they would be here about that time, if they left at Sunrise."

Naruto nodded at that. "That's the rate they were moving today. The three of us were fine, and we could handle anything this forest would throw at us. I'd know if there were a Rogue coming this way, and hide us from them. Just like I did for a year when I was five. We'd be fine, but there was also Hana to consider. If something happened to her, then I'd be responsible. That's why I had Kakashi stick with her until she was clear to come back. It was mainly her Ninken that would be the problem, but Kakashi could handle her part. The three of us would be fine, and so would those two. Sending Kakashi off was both regrettable, and necessary. Again, the reasoning will be in the report."

Cat nodded. Rat looked at the other ANBU. "We should head back and report this to the Hokage."

"Aside from it being protocol, he already knows." Naruto looked up. "Isn't that right, Jiji?"

Elsewhere, Sarutobi shook his head. _'Naruto...'_

"I know when he's watching over me with his Crystal Ball, Scrying Jutsu combination. It's not easy, but I know because of my connection with the wind. There's a slight disturbance in the Wind where he watches from. No chakra source at the point of sight, only distortion in the wind. Can't even see it with the Sharingan, maybe even the Byakugan. The reason I can tell, is because I'm connected to the Wind enough, that I can sense the Minuet disturbance in the air. It's more than what I told him about the Serene Mind, but I kind of developed this subconsciously. Wasn't intended, but it happened. Found out a while later about the one indication he's watching over me."

He smiled at the spot, causing Sarutobi to face palm in his office.

"And I have a feeling he just palmed his face because he never knew about this. Then again, he never asked."

This caused Sarutobi to slam his head against the table in front of him.

Cat raised an unseen eyebrow. "And how would you know that?"

"Because I know him well enough. He probably hit his face again after I said he never asked. If he did, I would've told him." Naruto shrugged. "Really, some of the things I know, the only reason he doesn't know that I know them, is because he never asked. It's as they say, 'You don't ask the right questions, you won't get the right answers'."

All four ANBU sweatdropped at that. He may have had a point, but really?

Naruto chuckled, before looking at the ANBU. "Shouldn't you guys be heading back now? I mean, you got what you need, and you need to let your superiors know, right?"

Cat shook her head. "Only you, Naruto. Only you would know what to say, when to say, and who to say it to." She got up and looked at the others, before tossing the Jutsu Scroll back to Naruto. The ANBU then left.

Naruto looked up at Sarutobi's watching spot. "Jiji, I know you can read my lips. I gave them the official story. Not the real one. The report will also have the official story, and the real story will have to be made _without_ any ANBU or bugs in the area, being made _Orally_. You will see when the report is made, and handed in. Written will have the Official report."

Sarutobi heard this, and nodded, making the necessary preparations.

The team then got to sleep, and Sylph made the barrier. It caused Sarutobi to lose sight of them with his Scrying Jutsu.

_'That's how he kept his house hidden... damn barriers.'_ Sarutobi thought, as he deactivated the Jutsu.

00000x00000

Chapter complete.


	6. Chapter 6

…

**Chapter 6**

Team 7, and Hana Inuzuka had just given their respective reports, and the Hokage dismissed all but Naruto.

The ANBU was also sent out, given a 10 minute break, and looked at Naruto. "Alright, the room is secure." Naruto checked the flow, and nodded his agreement, before giving the _true_ story. What _really_ happened. "Sasuke and Sakura already know the consequences if this gets out. Promestein didn't fight, that was true. If she did, we wouldn't be here right now. It's what she said that troubles me."

"Yes, however, there is one group that I think would fit the bill for her employer." Sarutobi stated.

"You know?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi shook his head. "Not know. Think. Their name is Akatsuki. They're after something. What, I don't know yet. Their true purpose is unknown, same with members. Jiraiya is currently trying to figure it out, and will be here sometime in the next few months. The organization used to have a Rogue Konoha Shinobi, which is how we found out about them in the first place. If they are after the Jinchuuriki, then..."

"Then we're gonna have a major problem on our hands if Promestein is working with them." Naruto said, earning a nod from Sarutobi.

"Now, what's this about two new Jutsu finally being tested?"

Naruto pulled out two scrolls. "These are the details of the two Jutsu. One of them is only for reference. The other is for you to decide it's fate, though I'd prefer it if it were marked Kinjutsu, and sealed away."

He placed them on the desk. "The Wings of the Soul is what we use to bring out the wings alone. Theoretically, it'll bring wings out based on your Mind and Soul. Sakura has Dragon Wings, Sasuke and myself have Angel Wings. That Jutsu will do the real thing, since ours is actually a result of our own blood, not the jutsu. The Wings are permanent."

Sarutobi looked at it, and nodded. "Do you think you can teach some of the other Genin this Jutsu?"

"Possibly. I would prefer not to teach it to Genin, though. Chuunin, maybe. Genin, no." Naruto admitted. "It's the other one that I worry about."

"The Body-Soul Charge..." Sarutobi read over it.

Naruto nodded. "In the report, Sakura used it in a pinch, but wasn't careful of the possible effects. She went berserk. It really could happen, so that's why I would say not to let it out _period_. Mark it as Kinjutsu, and seal it off. That would be my suggestion. Sasuke, Sakura and myself have already used it. I'd much rather we be the only ones to reach that list. Especially because of what happened with Sakura. It would do the same thing Promestein did to us. Theoretically, of course."

"And how do you plan to test Wings of the Soul out?"

"Actually, I was planning on having Hinata Hyuuga learn that one. She'll need the confidence boost it'll give her. There's nothing quite like flying through the air leisurely." Naruto smiled at that. He then lost it going back to Serious Mode. "It should work with her. If not, there's an aspect of the Jutsu that we haven't found yet, that all three of us have. It's an unknown factor. If you use the Wings of the Soul before the Body-Soul Charge, the wings will most likely be incorporated into the form."

Sarutobi nodded. "I see. Body-Soul Charge will be marked as an S-Ranked Kinjutsu. Not A-Rank like you had it."

Naruto thought for a moment and nodded. "And Wings of the Soul?"

"That will be taught at the Discretion of your team, as an B-rank due to the permanent effects." Sarutobi stated, handing that scroll back. He kept the Body-Soul Charge in hand, and then burned it on the spot. "The Secrets of the Body-Soul Charge will be kept to those that know. Do _not _teach it to anyone else. Not even Jounin, or under the penalty of death. This message is to reach Sasuke and Sakura as well. You will have to do 10 D-ranks before taking any more missions C-rank and above. I will let Kakashi know this, as well. You have 3 days off with no missions, as does your team. Use it wisely."

Naruto nodded, and the privacy seals were deactivated. "Thank you, Hokage-sama." Naruto walked out of the room, and the ANBU came back in. Sakura and Sasuke were there, as was Kakashi. "So?"

"I told him." Naruto replied.

"And?" Kakashi asked.

"He burned the scroll for the Body-Soul Charge. No one learns that. No exceptions. Wings of the Soul is at our discretion to teach."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded. Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Any chance I can learn Wings of the Soul?"

Naruto blinked for a few moments. He then chuckled. "Sasuke memorized it with the Sharingan. If either of them teach you, it's their call. Me? I'm gonna find Hinata, and teach it to her. She could use the confidence boost."

Sakura and Sasuke nodded at that. "Yeah, she really could."

"Developing a crush on the Hyuuga?"

Naruto blushed a bit. "No..."

"That's not what your face says." Kakashi pointed out.

"It's not developing... it's been there for years already." Naruto said.

Sakura and Sasuke were gobsmacked at that. "And you didn't accept it?"

"Couldn't without knowing my heritage." Naruto admitted, sadly. "Until it goes public, I still can't."

Kakashi blinked, as did Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto then walked out, and unfurled his wings before jumping off, and flying towards TG 8, where he knew Hinata was.

-with Hinata-

Team 8 had just finished a D-rank mission, and reached the training ground. Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga were standing in front of their Jounin instructor, Kurenai Yuuhi. "Alright guys, it's time for some..." She paused seeing someone flying into the area.

When he landed, it was found to be Naruto. Hinata blushed a deep red at this. _'He has wings of an angel... Oh Naruto-kun...'_

"Kurenai-sensei, do you mind if I borrow Hinata for a second?" He asked.

"What do you need her for?"

"Something a bit more on the personal side, that doubles as training." Kurenai thought for a moment.

"How long will it take?"

"30 minutes, give or take. Max 45, though." Naruto replied.

"Alright. I'll work with these two until then. Have her back by then, understand?"

Naruto nodded, grabbed Hinata's hand and they both vanished.

When they reappeared they were in a Forest Clearing. Hinata looked at him. _'What's he going to do?'_

"Hinata, I want to teach you a Jutsu that, at the moment, only two others, aside from myself have used."

Hinata blinked. "Teach me a Jutsu?" She asked, confused.

Naruto nodded. "This Jutsu is... well, it hasn't gone public yet, because I just got the go to train someone else to use it. I want that person to be you."

"Who else knows?" She asked.

"Sasuke and Sakura from our class. One of them is probably teaching our sensei. It's a single use, B-rank. Once used, the effects are permanent, and you'll have to work on deactivating it on your own, sadly." Naruto told her. "Do you want to learn it?"

"What about my Clan?"

"Your clan doesn't need to know." Naruto replied. "As long as you don't use it in front of them until it's released to the public, no Clan needs to know. Being as it's not an Elemental Ninjutsu, or anything of the like, it's not something you'd have to use handsigns for each time."

Hinata then nodded. "Yes, I want to learn it."

Naruto then showed her the handsigns, and explained exactly how much chakra is needed for the Jutsu to work. "Remember to concentrate it at your shoulder blades."

She nodded, and did the jutsu. She felt the tingle, and then she felt them, as they formed behind her, she drew a pained gasp, before the wings solidified. Naruto was surprised, but she also had angel wings. After the pain subsided, she continued to pant, until she heard Naruto clapping. "Looks like you got it." Naruto then unfurled his own wings, revealing a pair of Angel Wings. "Our wings are the same, apparently."

She looked behind her and saw them. _'Angel Wings... but, what does it mean?'_

"Those wings show what your soul is like. If you are corrupt or evil, the wings will be radically different from what yours are now. If you have something in your blood, dormant or not, and that part of your blood has wings, your wings will take on the shape of that dormant part of your blood." Naruto explained. "Found this out from Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura has Dragon Blood, and now she has Dragon Wings. Sasuke has Angel Blood in him, so his wings are that of an Angel. The same with me."

He chuckled. "You know, it's funny. The villagers always called me a demon. These wings show that, not only am I not a demon, I have Angel Blood in me. This was only confirmed with this. I already know that you don't have Angel Blood, but this means that your soul is like that of an Angel." He smiled at her and held out a hand. "What do you say we break those things in, ne?"

She took the hand, hesitantly, and he pulled her closer, causing her to blush even more. He then jumped up and started to glide, with her hand in his. They separated, but he still held her hand. "Spread your wings." He told her with a smile on his face. She did so, not wanting to look down.

And then she felt it. The wind in her hair, the calm of the sky. It was a while of this before she noticed that Naruto let go of her hand. She looked at him, before he flapped his own wings. "Now, you're gliding. Do as I do. And feel the freedom of the sky." He flapped his wings and she tried to do so. It felt foreign to her, but she managed. She tried to follow, but the lack of a ground underneath her feet unnerved her.

"Don't think. Feel it."

She stopped trying, and just did as her body wanted. From there, it was much easier. They were flying and gliding all over the place.

It was 30 minutes of this, and Hinata was smiling. "Naruto-kun... thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Hinata." Naruto said, as they landed on the Fourth Hokage's face. She did the same, just as he did. "I did it because I wanted to. And... well... I really like you. I figured I should do something for you, so, when this came up, I decided to teach it to you when I got the chance. I took the first chance I got."

Hinata blushed a deep red. "Don't faint on me Hinata. Please, don't."

"Why me?" She asked.

"Why not you?" Naruto asked. "You've been like an angel to me for years. And now, because of the jutsu, you have the wings of an angel to go with the heart and lips of an angel that you already had. And I wanted to use this to ask you something."

He sighed. He was about to ask her, but she didn't let him. She got his lips with her own. When she pulled away she asked one question. "Does that answer it?"

Naruto just smiled. "Yes it does." He went for another, and this one was returned. It felt like an eternity passed, but in reality, only 30 seconds did, when they pulled apart. They stared into each other's eyes.

Kurenai, who was nearby, smiled at this. "As much as I'd hate to interrupt this beautiful moment," Naruto and Hinata pulled apart quickly. "I believe I should ask two things. Number one: Where did Hinata get those wings?" Naruto raised his hand. "So, this means she accepted your training offer?" He nodded. "Okay. And the second. Are you done?"

Naruto and Hinata didn't even meet her eyes. She chuckled. "Don't worry, I sent Kiba and Shino home already."

"Sensei..." Hinata groaned. "Please, don't do that."

"Naruto... Those wings are the result of a jutsu, correct?" Naruto nodded.

"And how does she stop it?"

Naruto shook his head. "It's impossible. The Jutsu is one use only. Once used, the effects are permanent. You can hide them, but you can't get rid of them, short of tearing them off. And that would probably hurt... Badly."

"And you were going to tell her this, when?"

"After she got the hang of flying, and told her what I wanted to." He looked at her. "It would be better to do this out of sight from everyone else. Care for another flight?"

She looked at him, and nodded. They both jumped, and started to flap their wings, as if it were natural for them. She had already gotten used to the feeling of using them. Naruto made sure of that. They flew around and saw TG 69 was empty with no one else around for a few training grounds. He pointed there and she nodded. They touched down, and Naruto started telling her how to put them away. When she managed to do so, he explained how to bring them out.

He then said that bringing them out and putting them up only gets easier with practice. So, she practiced it, and he nodded when she got it down to 5 seconds each time. It took a good hour, but she managed. "Naruto-kun... Thank you for giving me these wings."

"You don't need to thank me, Hinata-chan. I wanted to give you the opportunity to taste the skies yourself. Besides, there's something else." He checked the flow. No one was in the area still.

"Something else?"

Naruto nodded. He then released his tails and his ears, then his wings once more. "I kind of created another Jutsu that gave me the tails and ears along with the fur." Her eyes glazed over, and she started petting a tail. "So soft..." She then heard him purring. "Are you... purring?"

"N-No..." He stuttered out.

She giggled. _'She's so cute when she giggles like that._' He thought. Then she continued to pet the tails, causing the purring to continue. _'Oooohhhh Yeahhh... It feels so gooood...'_

Naruto then felt someone coming their way through the flow, and snapped out of whatever trance he was in, before pulling in his wings and fox features. She pouted. "Put your wings away. Someone's coming." Her eyes widened, and she managed it before the person got there.

When the person showed up, It turned out to be Hinata's Cousin Neji. Naruto had seen him before, while sparring with Tenten. "So, it's the Fate-obsessed, Sexist Idiot. Dare I ask why you're here?" Naruto asked.

"I came for Hinata-_sama_." Naruto could sense the venom used in the honorific.

"Geez... you don't have to bite my head off." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, before looking at Hinata. "Meet here after your done with your team tomorrow. We'll work on _that_ tomorrow."

She nodded. As she passed him he spoke so only she could hear him. "And maybe some more cuddling." She couldn't help but smile at that, and waved at him as she ran off.

"Sure thing, Naruto-kun!" She waved at him, and he sighed in relief as Neji left. Kurenai showed herself.

"I have to admit, you're a hard person to track."

"You have to be when you're the one 70% of the villagers want dead." Naruto didn't look at her. "You do realize that I let you see the fox features for a reason, right?"

"I gathered that much, but how did you know I was watching?"

Now he turned to her, his eyes serious. "Something I intend on teaching to Hinata. With it, I managed to match Kakashi with his Sharingan active, though I was mainly on the defensive. I was never hit, but neither was he. With it, it's easily possible to match someone of a higher skill level, but only if it's mastered. She can take it to a level I can't. I know she can."

"If you mastered it then what makes you think she can do better than you can?"

Naruto started walking off. "Because while I'm Wind, the Skill follows the lines of Water, which is her Element. Taking Wind to level 4, but Water is stuck at 3 for me. She may not be able to take Wind as high as I can, but Water is her forte. She can bring out the Fourth Level of Water, whereas I can't. That's what I'm counting on."

Kurenai watched him and decided to ask Kakashi about Naruto.

-with Kakashi-

Kakashi was standing in front of the Memorial Stone. Kurenai appeared nearby through Shunshin. "Kurenai..."

"I want to talk to you about your student."

"Straight to the point, I guess." He sighed, before turning to her. "Which one?"

"Naruto."

"Ah. The enigma."

"Enigma... nevermind that. I need to know what it is he plans to teach Hinata. I thought you would know what it is." she stated.

Kakashi hummed. "Honestly, aside from the Wings of the Soul Jutsu, which would give her wings that are based on her soul and personality, I don't know what else he would teach her. At least, not without some kind of information on what the skill is, like element."

"From what he said, his Wind was Level 4, but the Water was only level three. He plans for the Water, but I don't understand the terminology. Apparently, when mastered, it could help you match someone on a level far above your own, seeing as he dodged every attack you sent at him with your Sharingan..."

Kakashi snapped. "That explains it." This earned Kurenai's attention. "He's going to teach her the Serene Mind."

"Serene Mind?"

"It's a state of mind that only he and Sasuke have managed. There are actually 3 levels to it, and falls under the Water Element. Then there's the Wind Element, which he went beyond a master, Earth Element, Water Mastered, and Fire element. To my knowledge, he has mastered that too."

"Four elements at his age?"

"Wind is his natural element, but he's trained in Water, Earth and Fire since he was 5, apparently. In those Elements he has nearly mastered them all due to his own training. However, he's also asked me to teach him Lightning."

"You're teaching him the Fifth Element already?"

"I haven't agreed yet." Kakashi admitted. "He has a plethora of Wind Jutsu, the Academy Jutsu, one Fire Jutsu, but nothing in Earth and Water. When he manages to learn 10 Jutsu in each of the four Elements and Demonstrate the mastery of the elements in Shinobi terms, then I'll teach him Lightning, but I haven't told him that. He has already proven to have full mastery over Wind and Water. I'm waiting to test him for Fire, and Earth. He's got to prove he's mastered the 10 Water Jutsu before I move on to the next Element. Though, I suspect he already knows why I'm having him prove his effectiveness in each Element he claims to know."

"If you haven't told him then why would he?"

"Because with Naruto, Logic doesn't apply. The Word Impossible is the only thing that is Impossible. He's an Enigma, one that I'm still trying to figure out, honestly."

"I see. Anything else he might teach her?"

"Probably something she's having trouble with. Serene Mind is the second on the list, though. The Wings are First. Those are the most important. It's up to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to decide who learns it. They are the ones to originally test it out, after all, and Naruto created it in the first place. While I'm testing Naruto's Elements, I'm training the others in Control. They need it. Sakura's also learning to be a Field Medic, and I could tell you right now what their elements are. Once they have the Control, which they're working on Water Walking now, I'll train them in their elements. Sasuke has Lightning and Fire, Sakura is Earth and Water."

"And what did Naruto's test say?"

"He didn't take it. He knew he had access to Four elements, and stated them. He told me his reasons, and _then_ I decided to see where he stood with them. When he proves to me he has mastered the four he claims to have mastered, then I will teach him Lightning. No sooner than that. He constantly proves his mastery of wind with his Wind Body Technique, which somehow can't be copied with the Sharingan."

"Wind Body?"

"I'll save that for later. Anything else you wish to ask?"

"Just one. Where would you rank your team?"

"Overall, Naruto is High-Chuunin in skills. Sasuke is Low-Chuunin. The only thing that is holding them back is experience. If Naruto had the same experience I did, he'd be Hokage already."

"And Sakura?"

"Mid-Genin before the last mission, where something went wrong with a Jutsu she wasn't ready for at the moment. As of right now, I'm not sure where she stands."

"What happened?"

"A Jutsu Naruto created had her go berserk when she used it. It didn't happen before, but with that action, it's been marked as Kinjutsu. He's already hesitant to teach it to anyone, and I _highly_ doubt that he'd teach that to Hinata. If he did, I would be surprised."

Kurenai sighed. "He better not teach her that one. I don't want to explain to her family what happened. The Wings, I can keep secret."

"Wait for Hinata to tell you before you tell anyone, and even then, only tell them if she says it's okay. That's all I ask of you." Kakashi started to walk off. "He may have no aptitude for using Genjutsu, but he can dispel them with ease. The only thing I can truly teach him is Ninjutsu, and his elements."

She sighed, and left the area herself.

-2 days later-

Hinata managed to pull out her wings in an instant, just like Naruto on the second day. He then told her about the Serene Mind, which he meant to teach her as well. "Serene Mind improves my Chakra Control immensely, but I can't use any Ninjutsu with it active. Wind Body is not considered a Wind Jutsu, either. Your clan has a strict policy about using their Taijutsu only, right?"

"Yes, but you know I don't think on the clan's terms." She replied.

"Well, Serene Mind is not a Jutsu, either. It's from a time before Shinobi even existed. There are 3 levels to Serene Mind. Level one, you need your eyes closed, and unable to see. No Byakugan. Level 2, it's possible to do with your eyes open, but it's difficult to do. Level 3 is considered Mastery, because you have your eyes open, and can handle the "Double Vision" so to speak. It's like looking in 2 directions at once without a problem." Naruto explained.

"Where are you with it?"

"Level 3." Naruto told her. "But I believe you can create a Level 4."

"But if you can't make it, what makes you think I can?"

"Because, my dear, I'm a Wind Main. You're a Water Main. I managed to create a level 4 in Wind. Believe in yourself, and you'll make it to Level 3 and then take it further."

When he said this, he effectively told her she _could_ do it, because he _knew_ she had something he didn't. It only took Hinata the entire day to reach the first level of Serene Mind. She had been working on the second level, in which, Naruto took a page out of Alipheese XVI's book. He continuously slapped her, just not on the face.

No, he slapped her breasts, her ass, basically anywhere on her body that would normally be considered inappropriate.

It was now the final day Naruto had off, and she was looking at him, rubbing her ass. "Do you have to hit so hard? I think I'm getting sore."

Naruto looked at her with a goofy grin. "You know you like it."

"Yes, but..."

Naruto lost the grin. "If you want it to stop hurting, you'll have to reach the Second level. The pain gives an extra incentive. Just be glad I'm not using my sword, or the wind to do the job. Now _that_ would hurt." He then got an idea. "Tomorrow, I'm going to do it a little differently, since this doesn't seem to be working that well." He told her, getting a nod from her.

Neji was coming to get her, and he let her go, before vanishing in the Wind. _'Sometimes, I wonder about him. Oh, who am I kidding? I love, and ALWAYS think about him. I don't really mind that he's __hitting me in _those _places. I mean, if he took my clothes, that would be another story.'_ Neji showed up, as she was leaving in thought. He blinked and followed her back.

It took 2 weeks to finish Hinata's Serene Mind Training, since the change. He had basically took Alma's route when she taught him. Blindfold, No Byakugan, and she had to spar. She got smacked around a lot at first. He constantly told her to find the Flow. It will tell you where everything is, and where they are heading. Few movements can escape the flow, and it's only by getting Level 4 in Wind that he could. He's not even using level 2, much less level 3.

After a while, she managed to dodge his attacks, but her form was too stiff. Once she had the flow and reached level 2, as he deemed it, he kept it up. Only he increased his speed. When she was in the Serene Mind state, her Taijutsu flowed more like water, instead of the roughness that was Earth in her Taijutsu.

Sakura had managed to fully control her Monster Form, and her skin was still hard no matter what form she was in. To shake her tougher skin: It took a B-rank Earth, an A-Rank Water, B-Rank Wind, A-Rank Fire, or a High C-Rank Lightning Jutsu when it came to Ninjutsu. Genjutsu she was adept at. Her control had also skyrocketed after learning what Naruto deemed his best Control Exercise. He didn't just fly.

He could _walk on the air_. He had told them the theory behind it, that it was really the same as Water Walk, it just took more chakra and a _lot_ more control. Naruto had shown to master the Water Jutsu he had been given as well. Once that happened, he moved on to Fire. The second day, he had shown Kakashi that all 3 Exercises that Naruto had been given was finished and mastered. He saw what was going on the First day, and realized that he didn't use Shadow Clones to Master the Elements. He also saw Salamander nearby, just watching. She didn't say anything. No advice, no tips, nothing. He still got the exercises and grinned.

Kakashi then gave him 10 Fire Jutsu, the same ten he gave Sasuke at the time. They worked on them together, and it was at the end of the Second Week that he was impressed. Naruto already had 3 Elements Mastered, and was quickly becoming a Ninjutsu tank. However, he never stopped practicing his Kenjutsu with that one clone.

Naruto's Dark Side Clone and him went at it like Bulls on Parade. The pure skill in Taijutsu, and then Kenjutsu was unreal. It was then he realized that, no matter how much mastery he held over the elements, or how many Ninjutsu he had mastered, _Kenjutsu_ is where he shined. His training with Hinata also helped both his Taijutsu skill in the Water Set, along with her confidence increasing.

She had also gotten it to where the Wings don't affect her clothing. Sakura had been learning from the Medical Ninja in the hospital on her free time, or just spent it flying.

Kakashi also had them go through 15 D-ranks before he asked for a C-Rank from the Hokage. "Are you sure about this Kakashi?"

"Completely, Hokage-sama. They have the skills and needed teamwork. They can handle it." Kakashi said.

"I see. Well then..." All of a sudden, A Chuunin came into the room. "Hokage-sama problem regarding Genin Team 10!" He handed the message over, and then looked at Naruto. "Looks like it's a change of plans. You're getting an A-Rank Mission in the Land of Waves."

"Another A Rank, sir?" Kakashi asked.

"It's nothing like your last one to our knowledge. You're to back up Team Asuma in the Land of Waves. Your job is protect the Bridge Builder named Tazuna. Specifics will be filled in by the team there." Sarutobi stated, earning a nod from Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama, pardon me for this, but have you gone _senile_?!" The attendant on duty shouted. It was a Chuunin. "Sending a newly graduated Genin team on an A-Rank?!"

Sarutobi looked at the Chuunin. "I understand where you're coming from but your concerns are not needed with this team. They have already undertaken a known A-Rank and succeeded with no casualties, and minimal injuries whereas a team of Chuunin and Jounin failed. They can handle it."

Kakashi looked at the Genin, who nodded. "Accepted, Hokage-sama. Pack up. We leave in 3 hours."

"Hai, Sensei!" Was the simultaneous response.

Naruto vanished into the wind, Sakura went into the floor, and Sasuke left in a tube of flames that left no mark on the area, and shrunk to disappear with him. Kakashi simply walked out, breaking the dramatic moment.

"Seriously? They're _that far_?" The Chuunin asked, surprised.

"Probably farther." Sarutobi replied.

The Chuunin sat down, in complete shock.

Three hours later, Team 7 met at the South Gate. Naruto had said that her training with him was put on hold, since he was going out of the village on a Mission. Long term, unknown time. He told her to work on the Serene Mind, and take a bit of flying time for herself, until he got back. Sakura said goodbye to her parents, and got everything ready. Sasuke just gathered everything he needed and a good book. He had Devil's Horn on his back at his waist. Naruto decided to do the same for Angel halo, being as the wings would be covered by it.

Kakashi arrived on time, and they looked at him with serious faces. Looking at the Academy records, nothing about these Genin even _resembled_ the students they were... well, aside from personality in Naruto's case. They were nearly spot on with _that_. He was still a prankster at heart, and it showed. Aside from that, everything about them was wrong. Sakura was a serious Kunoichi, and had progressed as a Field Medic quite nicely with Naruto's Air Walking Exercise. They could all fight while on the air, flying with their wings, or in their Monster Forms, as they called them. They used Training Ground 44 for Monster Sparring. However, that worked double, as well, because they could all _control_ it to the utmost.

Naruto had also been training Hinata, and somehow still getting the needed rest, and eating properly. He was slightly worried for him, but it has been proved that the worry is unfounded.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Hai, Sensei."

"Then let's move. If we take to the skies, we can make it their by dusk." They ran out, unfurled their wings, and flew off.

Did I forget to Mention Kakashi had Red feather Wings? Yeah, he has them, and they don't affect his clothing either.

They flew in a Delta pattern, Naruto up top, Sasuke bottom left, Sakura Bottom Right, and Kakashi in the center.

It only took them a good 3 hours to reach the coast, which they found the Lave of Waves quickly. Naruto then spotted Ino and Shikamaru in the forest. "Found two of the Genin... There's Chouji..." Chouji was on the bridge, helping out and guarding the Bridge builder, which Naruto recognized from the description. He then found Asuma's figure, and measured the flow of his Chakra. _'That explains it.'_ He then tracked it, and found the source to be coming from a larger house on a pier, away from the main Village. "Found Asuma."

They all looked him, and formed a Delta Behind him, Kakashi in front, Sasuke and Sakura behind him in the same left and right positions. He took that as a signal to lead the way, and took a dive towards the house near the pier, and landed just off the pier. The others landed right behind him. "This is probably the client's house. We should go in and introduce ourselves." Kakashi stated.

The team nodded and they walked across the and Kakashi knocked on the door. A woman answered it hesitantly. She had raven black hair, and dark brown eyes, wearing a pink short sleeved shirt, and a brown knee length skirt. "Hello?"

"We are the back-up Asuma and his team requested from Konoha." Kakashi said.

Then the woman noticed the headband over the eye. She then opened the door all the way and let them in. "Please come in. My name is Tsunami."

"Pleasure to meet you Tsunami." Kakashi replied with an eye smile.

Sakura then looked at Tsunami. "If I may ask, where is Asuma? If he's injured I may be able to help."

"He is upstairs. Second room on the right." She pointed in the direction of the stairs, and Sakura nodded.

"Thank you. I'll see what I can do, sensei." Kakashi nodded.

Kakashi then looked at Tsunami. "If you don't mind, we'll go see what Asuma has encountered so far, so we can prepare properly."

"Thank you. I appreciate your help..."

"Kakashi Hatake. The red head is Naruto Uzumaki, black hair is Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno just went to check on Asuma."

"Pleasure to meet you all."

Naruto smiled at her. "The pleasure is all ours." He held out his hand, which she shook.

She giggled and blushed a little. The group went see Asuma, and saw Sakura finished checking him. "He's fine physically, it's his Chakra levels I'm worried about." She said, not even looking at them, knowing they were there.

They nodded. "Kakashi... What is your team doing here? I thought they'd send ANBU."

"Better on personnel." Kakashi stated. "3 Genin that are at least Chuunin level, and an Elite Jounin or 4 ANBU. They are only missing the experience for Jounin."

"Is that gloating, or the truth?"

"Truth. Gloating would be that Naruto would take down your team in 2 minutes flat, which he probably can using no Ninjutsu. Only Taijutsu, and his sword. Probably wouldn't break a sweat, either, but I digress."

"Sensei, situation?" Naruto reminded him.

"I was getting to that. What did you encounter that caused you to call for back-up?"

"Zabuza Momochi and the Demon Brothers." Asuma stated. Kakashi's eye widened.

"Zabuza of the Bloody Mist?" Kakashi asked.

"The very same. Demon Brothers are dead, but Zabuza escaped and was taken by what we believe to be a fake Hunter Nin." Asuma explained the battles, which Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were memorizing to visualize later. "That's the jist of what's happened so far, and in my state, I can't get them back, so I had to send for help. Didn't think I'd get your team, though."

"All things considered, we'd have been a better choice for this mission." Kakashi stated. "If what you said is true, then we'll have to toughen up your own team. Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "If you ask me, the only thing we can really teach them as it stands happens to be Control. Sakura could do that on her own easily." He looked at Asuma. "Where do they stand in that regard?"

"Uh... Tree Climbing. Shikamaru has yet to master it, and Ino doesn't have the reserves for the next one."

Naruto then looked at Sakura. "Sakura, you know what to do with Ino, right?"

"Oh yeah." She replied with a smirk.

"Sasuke, you'll go to the bridge to protect the Bridge Builder, alongside me. We'll help the building along while we're at it, using Serene Mind to scan the area."

"Got it."

"Sensei, you'll stay here with Asuma. If someone attacks, you'll be a good one to have here to protect Asuma. We don't know if Gato's hired someone else, either, so better safe than sorry."

"And what about Chouji?"

"He's fine helping build the bridge. It works on his stamina, we'll also alternate on positions. How long since Zabuza attacked?"

"2 days."

"We've got 5 days. On the fifth day, Team 10 is staying here. Sensei, our team will be going after them, alongside Asuma. The three of them should be enough to handle any thugs Gato might send here. He won't waste Rogues on civilians when he could send them to Tazuna at the bridge."

Kakashi nodded. "Good plan, I suppose. Not as good as when we went up against those Chimeras, but still good. You're effectively speeding up Ino and Shikamaru's training, and helping Chouji as well. Sasuke, Sakura?"

"No complaints." Sasuke stated.

"Nothing I can do here, and I'd _love_ to show Ino what I went through with these two." Sakura stated.

"Then hop to it."

They nodded, and left the room in their respective exits. Asuma looked at Kakashi. "Why do you give them such free reign?"

Kakashi shrugged. "It's not like they can't handle it. If Gato sends any Shinobi after Tazuna on Naruto's Watch, Naruto would be able to take them no matter what level they're on."

"Aren't you putting too much faith in him?"

"Actually, that's putting it mildly. He can dodge any attack, from _any_ angle, and is fast enough to escape the Sharingan. In an all out battle between me and him, it would be chalked up to who can outlast the other. He has mastery over Wind, Water, and Fire. He also claimed mastery over Earth, but I haven't tested his skills there yet."

"In a month?"

"Over 6 years, actually." Kakashi admitted. "Or so he says. I'm still testing the validity of his claim, but so far, he has done nothing to disprove his claims. It's his Kenjutsu and Taijutsu you have to worry about when facing him. Not his Ninjutsu."

"How good is he?"

"Let's just say that, if he had my full battle experience, Naruto would be Hokage on Kenjutsu and Taijutsu _alone_. He's that good. I haven't taught him anything upfront. I don't have to. He figures it out fast. He gets the theory down fast, and he masters every Jutsu I give him within a week, and I give him 10 at a time. I'll be testing his Earth when the mission is over."

-with Sakura-

Sakura came up from the ground, and looked at Ino who was tired, and Shikamaru who was bored, and panting.

"What's wrong, Pig? Tired already?" The voice attraction the attention of both Genin.

"So, Forehead... what are you doing here?" The blonde banshee asked, her breathing was hard, but she refused to show weakness.

"I'm here to see where you stand, and get _your_ reserves up. They'll never be to my current level, but they'll be good enough." Sakura told her calmly.

"If you're here then..."

"Sasuke is not going to be training you. He's got his own job to consider. Besides, you don't interest him. He's already told _me_ why he didn't choose any girl in the academy, and I know I don't fit the bill for his taste either, but at least I'm getting there." Sakura cut her off. "Now..." Snakes seemed to crawl from her back. "Shikamaru get back to work, or my snakes will bite. By the way, they're Desert Vipers."

Shikamaru _knew_ about Desert Vipers, and didn't even want to chance being wrong. She looked at Ino, as Shikamaru went back to work in fear. "Now for you..." Sakura walked up calmly, and poked her forehead, her shoulders, and then her navel. Sakura knew these as the Chakra Cores, with the one at the Navel being the Main Core. After 5 seconds, she nodded. "Get back to the tree, and start over." She stated.

"Hah. I've already got it down!"

She went for it again, but didn't make it to the fifth step. Sakura stood over her and frowned. "You don't see. You look but don't see. Your Chakra Reserves has quadrupled in size. Mine are still 50 times higher than your own. Sasuke has more than me, and Naruto has even more than him. We all can do this. Like I said, go through it again." A forked tongue came from Sakura's mouth. "Unless you'd prefer the fire to your ass." There was small puff of fire coming from her mouth.

Ino, somehow scared, got back to work, as Sakura walked up the side of a tree and sat on the underside of a branch, reading a book. _'Ah, it's good to be in charge.'_ Was her thoughts.

-with Naruto-

Naruto and Sasuke were walking up to the old man known as Tazuna, Chouji saw them, and walked up to them, since had nothing in hand. "Hey, Naruto!"

Tazuna, the old man looked at Chouji. "You know them?"

"Yeah, they're Konoha Shinobi." Chouji replied.

"What are you guys doing here? Asuma-sensei and I thought they'd send ANBU."

Naruto shrugged. "Probably a staffing thing. Report came in, and turns out we're being sent as Back-up... again." He looked at Sasuke. "This is the Second A-Rank we've been on, Sakura included. Honestly, with our last one, I didn't think we'd get one this quickly. It was only 2 weeks ago?"

"That'd be about right."

"You guys went on an A-Rank already?" Chouji's eyes were wide.

They both nodded.

"Maybe you can help..." Chouji said.

"There is no maybe here, Chouji." Naruto said, seriously. He then looked at Tazuna. "Just tell us where to put the stuff, and we'll put it there. We're here to help in any way possible."

Sasuke nodded.

The two had Serene Mind active, and helped work on the Bridge. Chouji watched the two in surprise. _'I had to use Jutsu to get some of those tasks done, but they're doing it without Jutsu! Dang, Shika was right. Naruto _was _holding back.'_

At the end of the day, Naruto, Sasuke and Chouji walked with Tazuna back to his house. When they did, they saw Ino and Shikamaru worn the hell out. "Tsunami, I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Father." Tsunami answered.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "How bad did you wring them out?"

"Well... Desert Vipers." She scratched the back of her neck.

"There are No Desert Vipers here." Tazuna retorted.

"Of course not. They come from _my_ body." Sakura told him. "If I can survive an area, so can they."

Tazuna blinked, before the snakes came from her back, and she started petting them. "Really, they're such good partners."

Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads with smiles on their faces.

Ino saw Sasuke but didn't say anything. Then again, she couldn't after what Sakura did. Considering the fact that Ino's hair seemed to have been burnt.

"So, Sakura... How far did they get?"

"Well, first I Quadrupled Ino's Reserves with the method Naruto used on me. She didn't finish the Tree Walking Exercise yet. Shikamaru however, finished it thanks to George, Martha and Carrie here." She gestured to the snakes. Shikamaru slowly edged away from her and next to Naruto.

"I thought she was troublesome before, but this is a new level."

Naruto whispered in his ear. "I hope you know that this is only the tip of the iceberg, Shika."

"Is she insane?"

"Only when training and fighting. Otherwise, no."

Sakura looked at Tsunami. "Need some help in the kitchen?"

"Not really..."

Naruto then walked over to the couches in the living room, and sat on it, before taking out his Ocarina and started playing a random song. This earned everyone's attention, while Sasuke shook his head. "He does this when he's about to get too emotional for the situation." The tune continued and Sasuke then smirked during it. "Sea Beast Serenade... Weird Choice, but fitting."

"That sounds like something I always hear at a shrine nearby." Tsunami stated.

This caused Naruto to stop abruptly, hearing the comment. He looked at her. "There's a Shrine that plays that song?"

"Of course, it's in the forests nearby. For some reason, Gato can't find it. We don't know why, but it's the only place on the island that is safe from him, because he can't find it." Naruto took that in for a while. _'Could it be? Did the Southern Water Temple survive this long and now is above land?'_

"Where, exactly, is it? I have an ancestor that, if I'm right, has been there before, long ago."

"Only females can enter the shrine safely. I don't know why, but that's how it's always been. The last time a male was there some kind of Octopus woman appeared and killed him. That was 60 years ago." Tazuna continued. "If you have a death wish, then I would say go ahead, but..."

"She'll let me. If it's the same one, then she should see some resemblance. Besides, I have one thing my ancestor had with him. Normal humans can't wield it, either. He wasn't a normal human, and neither am I."

"Well, can you at least wait until the bridge is done?" Tazuna asked. "It might be better that way.

Naruto nodded. "Sure. It's not like we're gonna die here." He looked at the window. "Seriously, Gato and his thugs are a joke. Not even a challenge. Sakura could take out 14 of them in one shot."

"Which one?" She asked.

"Tail."

"Wow, they _do_ suck." Sakura breathed.

"Only possible problem is covered, and there seem to be no Chimeras in the area. That's a lucky break for us."

"No Chimeras... That's a relief. After the last batch, I'm not sure how we'd fare." Sakura stated.

"What, getting cold feet?" Ino shot at her.

She simply stared back. "If you saw a single Chimera, you'd die of fright. The only reason I didn't is because of Naruto. I almost _died_ there, before I used a Jutsu I shouldn't have. Trust me, you would do your sanity a favor if you _never_ saw one."

"How bad can they possibly be?" Asuma questioned. "I mean, from what Kakashi told me, you guys are at least Chuunin level, but really?"

"Asuma, the only reason we even _survived_ is because of two weapons we have that no one else in the Elemental Nations has, and even then we got lucky. It would take 50 Elite Jounin or 3 Jinchuuriki 4 tails and up to have the same chances we did because of these weapons. We still were lucky, because the one behind them didn't strike us. If they did, we wouldn't be here right now. Even with someone more powerful than the Kyuubi no Yoko on our side." Naruto told them.

"She's _that_ strong?" Sasuke asked surprised.

Naruto sent a deadpan look at him. "Are you really asking that question? Did you _not_ see what she did to Sakura to get her back to normal?"

"What could be stronger than a Calamity of destruction?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Someone older. Trust me, she may look young, but really she's older than the Age of Shinobi itself." This caused Team 10's eyes to widen. "The only reason she can't win against this one threat? She's up against a Fallen Angel. In fact, Sasuke and I are the only ones that can even _touch_ this threat. Literally."

"What is this the name of this threat?" Asuma asked.

"The Hokage knows, and it's a good thing that she hasn't made her move yet." Naruto told them. He pulled out a pair of pictures, and threw them Asuma's way. "Both pictures are the same person. Her name is Promestein. If you encounter her and she's after whatever you're guarding, you're better off giving her want she wants. Unless you have Angel Blood in you, you don't stand a chance."

"And where would we find Angel Blood?"

"Two with it is in this house." Naruto said. "That's why Sasuke and I stand a chance. We have the blood. We have the weapons. Now, we simply need the experience and we can take her out for good. But without knowing where she's at, we can't be any more careful. At least I know she's not in the country... for now." He got up, sighed, and went to the door. "I'll be on the dock. Sasuke?"

"Got it." He replied, before Naruto left and started to play his Ocarina some more.

When the food was ready, Naruto complimented the chef, which caused Tsunami to blush, and he went to the roof and released his tails, ears, and wings, as he laid back, and fell asleep. Team 7 didn't question it, knowing he slept in weird positions and places.

"Odds are he's on the roof, in the forest, or underwater." Was Sasuke's statement on the matter.

00000x00000

Chapter Complete.


	7. Chapter 7

…

**Chapter 7**

It has been 5 days since Team 7 had arrived in Wave Country. Ino had remastered the Tree Walking exercise.

On the fourth day, Naruto told Tazuna to make sure the workers don't come in the next. They'll be safer that way. Tazuna agreed and let the workers know at the end of that day.

The bridge would be finished in two days at the rate they were moving.

And so, our story continues.

Team 7, Asuma, and Tazuna went to the bridge, and saw a light fog. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Chakra based mist... here they come." Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi nodded.

"Heh, looks like you got some friends this time." A gruff voice stated.

They all looked at the source of the voice. The "Voice from Everywhere" trick didn't work on him. They were suddenly surrounded by Water clones of the same person. All Genin and Kakashi knew that they were just clones.

The Flow was more useful with clones, apparently. "Sasuke?"

"Gladly." He vanished, and then reappeared with Devil's Horn in his right hand. All 7 Water Clones fell.

"Well, it looks like you've got a rival in speed, Haku." The gruff voice stated.

"It appears so." A smaller person, Naruto and Sasuke knew it to be a male. Sometimes the flow showed _too much_.

"Sasuke you want him?"

"Heh, why not?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "What do you say you try your hand at an _actual_ Swordsman, Naruto?"

Naruto had to grin at that, and pulled out his broadsword. Angel halo was currently sealed away. "So, Zabuza. You fancy yourself a Swordsman, eh? How about a test of skill?" Naruto a stance, his broadsword in his right hand. _'Undine, I'm gonna need your help with this one. I won't have the Chakra to fight him and last.'_

"You only use my power for serious fights. This is definitely a Serious fight." Undine then channeled her power through him.

"So, you got a young Kenjutsu wielder... Let's see how he does!" Zabuza charged, swinging his sword at Naruto, who jumped back to avoid it. _'Sylph?'_

"Wind Storm active!" Sylph cheered.

Naruto then vanished, before clashing blades with Zabuza, who blocked the frontal assault, surprised at the speed. "You're fast." Zabuza commented, before trying to bisect him. Naruto just vanished, the blade passing through the afterimage, while Naruto managed to land a cut on Zabuza's left arm.

Zabuza was unable to land a hit on Naruto, which infuriated him. _'He's no Genin, that's for sure.'_

"What are you?"

"Genin."

"No way are you a Genin!" Zabuza retorted.

"Sorry, but that's my rank. It has nothing on actual skill, as you can see." Naruto replied. "Had to hold back until recently for personal reasons. Allow me to show you some Kenjutsu skills that you probably haven't heard of."

Zabuza readied his sword, while Naruto put his at his side, pointing at Zabuza's right shoulder. He stepped forward and vanished from even Zabuza's sight, before his right arm was cut off at the shoulder.

Blood gushed out, and he turned in surprise, as his sword dropped to the ground, and Naruto turned around before finding someone else in the way of his sword. Apparently, the Hunter Nin took the blow. "Zabu...za..." The life faded from his eyes.

Naruto pulled the sword out, and glared at him.

"Didn't ask for that. Besides, he's kind of like my son." He said, solemnly.

"His own volition?"

"Unfortunately." Naruto detected the hidden sadness and rage from the action.

Naruto stared at Zabuza, until he felt more people coming. And a lot of them. "Looks like our fight's over."

"I still ain't done yet!" Zabuza roared. Naruto simply grabbed his still intact arm, and blew the mist away, revealing a bunch of Thugs coming onto the bridge, but then something else came up as well. Naruto turned to Sakura. "Sakura, put Zabuza's severed arm as a stump, then head full here. 200 Thugs? Easy pickings. Sensei, Asuma?"

They both took a stance.

"What's this?" A short man said. "A kid thinks he can stand up to an army?"

"I've faced worse than your entire army combined." Naruto replied, releasing his wings and fox features in an instant. "You're facing a Fox-Angel-Human Hybrid."

"Along with a Wolf-Angel-Human Hybrid." Sasuke said, walking up with Devil's Horn in hand.

Once Sakura got the arm to a stump, she turned to Gato. "Then you've got a Sphinx-Dragon-Human Hybrid." She released her true form, as well.

Kakashi put his arm in front of Asuma. "Don't. They'll be fine."

Naruto put his hands in front of Sasuke and Sakura, before holding up his sword. "I want to try something new. Something I _know_ none of you have seen."

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto held the sword in front of him. "This move will likely drain a good portion of my Chakra. If any are left, have fun." He charged Wind Chakra, Earth Chakra, Water Chakra and Fire Chakra into his sword. Undine, Sylph, Gnome, Salamander and Luka were surprised at the energy manipulation.

"What are you doing?!" Undine shouted.

_'Hoping it will work.'_ Naruto replied.

He held the sword up, where the glow increased.

"Is that... the Holy power of the Angels?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "No. it's not. That's Four elements in one strike..."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "You're right. But, that can't be. There's no Jutsu that uses four Separate elements."

Zabuza's eyes widened. "Wind, Water, Earth and Fire in a sword..."

This earned a look from all that could hear him. "You know what it is?"

Zabuza's eyes narrowed and hardened. "If that kid can do that..."

Kakashi glared at him. "What is it called?"

"Even the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist have only seen it as Rumor. It's power is unrivaled. It's usage, near impossible. The last time it was ever seen was supposedly before the Shinobi Era began, which _should_ be impossible." Zabuza explained. "Hell, I heard stories about it, but I thought it was just a story. It's name..."

Naruto brought the glowing sword down. "QUADRUPLE GIGA!" As soon as the sword hit the bridge, a powerful blast of wind, a highly pressurized blast of Water, a raging torrent of Fire and several chunks of the bridge went out from Naruto's position, seemingly in a beam that obliterated 90% of the thugs on the bridge, along with Gato. The Shinobi had to use Chakra to stick to the bridge, while Asuma also held Tazuna on it due to the backdraft of the wind. When it finally died down, Naruto was panting, and there was maybe 15 thugs left.

Naruto simply chuckled. "It worked..." He fell forward, unconscious.

"Naruto!" Sasuke checked him out, and found it was only Chakra Exhaustion. "You idiot!"

"Beat him up later. Let's kill the rest." Sakura told him.

Sasuke turned a Sharingan enhanced glare at the thugs. "With pleasure." They both charged, with their wings, and cut through the rest of them in 42 seconds flat.

They looked at each other, and then the Jounin, before going back to Naruto. "I'll carry him back to the house. Gato's dead. Sasuke, get his sword." Sakura said, reverting back to Human form.

Sasuke didn't bother, and grabbed the broadsword with his tail. "We'll head back. I'm sure that Naruto will apologize for the damage to the bridge."

Zabuza stopped in front of Sakura, who growled. "Tell the kid I want him to use my sword. That tiny thing won't do him much good with an attack like that. If it's not repaired, Chakra Steel or not, it won't work. It would take a sentient blade to handle multiple uses of that move."

"He won't use your sword. He's got another."

This took Zabuza back. "Another one?"

"The other sword is called Angel Halo. He keeps it sealed in his hand." Sasuke told him. "It's been proven to be able to hold that move, and he _did_ tell me the name of that move, just not what it did or how it's done. He knew of it, and Angel Halo _can_ handle it. We'll let him know. I think Sakura should take up your sword, after Naruto adds a few materials to it to fall under our purposes. If you wish to give up your sword, then Sakura gets it, and Naruto modifies it."

"What could this Angel Halo be made out of, that makes it able to handle _that_?" Zabuza questioned.

"Angel Blood and Monster Scales. Same with Devil's Horn, here." He gestured to his own sword. "The Broadsword is made of Chakra steel, yes. But Angel Halo and Devil's Horn aren't made out of your run of the mill materials and methods. Naruto is the only one that can forge them for a reason. Your blood can't be entirely human to wield them. Naruto, Sakura and I are alike in that regard. Naruto knows how to give a sword the properties of what we need, and then give it to her, if you wish."

Zabuza thought for a moment and nodded. "I'll give the Red head details of every Water Jutsu I know, secret or not, and write out the full set of Katas for Pinky. I just ask that he keeps the shape intact. Kubikiri Bocho is a Sentient Sword. She has to remember that."

Sasuke smirked, and nodded. "Will do."

Naruto was unconscious for a good 28 hours. Zabuza had everything written down, and given them to the respective people, and handed them his headband. "Here on out, my name is Zazu. Zabuza Momochi is dead. The headband is his kill." He pointed to Naruto. "He effectively has the ability. He could stand to get some experience, but I'll stick around as Zazu."

"Why does he get the kill? It's obvious Sa..." Ino was, once again, cut off by a punch to the face.

This time, however, it was only a solidified Gnome. "Fucking Banshee... She's more annoying than Sylph."

Sasuke looked at Gnome and shook his head. "She's also much more stubborn. At least Sylph has _some_ common sense."

Gnome looked at Sasuke and nodded his assent. "Very true."

"What the hell are you?" Ino questioned.

Sylph materialized over Naruto's body. "Gnomey, did you have to hit her?"

"You want me to hit you now?" Gnome asked.

"Nope! I was just about to say you could've waited. Sal wanted a hit too." She went over to Naruto's head and sat down on the pillow his prone form was near. "If anything, Sal wants to kill her. Undy is constantly trying to douse her rage, though."

Gnome blinked at the Fairy. "You know, if there's ever one thing we can all agree on, it's that the Blonde is a fucking Banshee and worse than anything Promestein can conjure up."

Sylph hummed for a moment. "I can think of a few things she can conjure up worse than her, but not many. You Remember those Chimera Crackettes?"

Gnome nearly paled at that. "I take it back. There IS something worse than her. Those DEFINITELY fit the bill."

"What's a Chimera Crackette?" Sasuke questioned.

"Trust me on this one, you don't want to know." Gnome stated.

"Again, something we agree on." Sylph added.

Sasuke snapped his fingers. "Tch. Figures."

Ino groaned. "What happened?"

"You were being annoying, so I hit you. Next stupid question?" Gnome told her.

Ino didn't hear a thing. "What the hell are you staring at for?"

Sasuke sighed, and repeated Gnome's words. Ino glared at the Earth Spirit, and sent a punch at her, which didn't even make her budge. "Was that supposed to hurt?" Sasuke hid his chuckle.

"Gnome, you don't have to insult her. She does that enough on her own." He told her. "I _know_ that hit wasn't enough to faze you. Hell, Tora does more damage with one claw than she does with her hits."

Sakura then walked up to Ino. "Hit me."

Ino stared blankly. "What?"

"Hit me." She turned her head a bit, and pointed at her cheek. "Right here. If you can't mar my face with a single punch, then you can't do _anything_ to Gnome, which you just tried to do."

Ino growled and actually channeled Chakra into her punch, and landed it. "Is that all you got?" Sakura asked, unfazed by the punch, which surprised the Genin of Team 10. She then moved to open the window in the window. "That's no punch." When Sakura moved back to the opposite of Ino, she cocked her fist back, and threw a single punch, hitting Ino in the face, sending her flying out the now open window and deep into the forests. "Now THAT, is a punch." She said, blowing on her knuckles.

Asuma, Shikamaru and Chouji just stared. Asuma then looked at Kakashi. "What the hell did you teach her?"

"Nothing much. Just Chakra and Elemental Control. Can't do much else for her chosen line of work." Kakashi shrugged.

Zabuza, who was still there, whistled. "Now THAT is good Kunoichi."

"Thank you. And by the way, no marks." She showed off the bare knuckles, and, true to her word, there wasn't a single bruise.

"How do you manage that?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Simple. It's the result of a jutsu that went out of control at first." Sakura stated. "After that happened, though, it was marked as Kinjutsu due to possible side effects. One we didn't see with Naruto or Sasuke. You need the Hokage's Permission along with our approval to even use it. Once used, there's no going back." She ended up warning them.

"What kind of Side Effects were found?" Zabuza questioned.

"Not my position to say." Sakura looked at Gnome. "It was actually thought of by Gnome, Salamander and Sylph. Not sure if Undine had any part in it, though. Naruto learned it from them, and taught it to us."

Gnome and Sylph nodded. "She's right. We have the almost full credit for the Jutsu from Naruto. Officially, though, Naruto created it, because he's the first to use them. Zabuza saw the forms on the bridge."

"The Angel Fox, the Angel Wolf, and the Cherry Dragon... I'd be able to spread the word." Zazu stated. "Say that you three took out the Crime Lord Gato." Naruto groaned at this point, and sat up slowly. "Looks like the Gaki's up."

Naruto looked at Zabuza. "So, what's up?" He asked.

"'What's up?' You're out of it for over a day, and all you say is "What's up?"? How long until your mind wakes up?" Sakura questioned.

"Give me a few hours. I passed out due to Chakra Overburn combined with Chakra Exhaustion. So, how's the lack of an arm for you, man?" Naruto asked Zazu.

"It's Zazu now." He told the red head. "I was thinking of telling some local bounty hunters about you guys after you leave. The Heroes of Wave: Angel Fox, Copy Wolf, and Cherry Dragon."

"Angel Fox, Angel Wolf, and Desert Dragon." Naruto told him. "Leave the Quadruple Giga out of it, though."

"Desert Dragon will be getting Kubikiri Bocho, while Angel Fox would modify it to work like Angel Halo, and Devil's Horn." Zazu stated. "Think you can do that without changing the shape?"

Naruto nodded. "It'll take a while, but I can do it. Let me guess, the reason for not changing the shape is because your sword is sentient, isn't it?"

Kakashi looked at Asuma. "Told you."

"Shut it." was the reply.

Zazu chuckled at that. "Hell yeah. Can't use her anymore, and she already has some of the Katas down. That scroll is for you. Every Jutsu I knew, down to Battoujutsu. Kinjutsu or not, it's there. Words my from son, too. He went out following his beliefs."

Naruto nodded, understanding the concept. "Yeah, I see. I'll look over it tomorrow. For now... hey, where's my Ocarina?"

Sakura handed it to him. "Had to keep it from the Blonde Banshee. She's been trying to grab it thinking she can impress Sasuke with music."

"Won't work." Naruto chuckled, before putting it to his lips, and starting the Song of the Heart. Sasuke had long since figured out which notes meant what, and the overall feelings throughout the song. He sighed at the description. "Pain, sadness, renewed hope... freedom?" Sasuke blinked at the last one.

Everyone looked at Sasuke, who spoke the translation aloud. "What could that be for?" Shikamaru question. "Obviously you know, if you pointed it out."

Naruto took the ocarina from his mouth. "It was a result of me putting this Country's situation in my heart and playing. What I knew of it, at least. Sasuke has been able to tell what that Song is saying, each time. It's because he knows what my heart puts into the song. It's called 'Song of the Heart' for a reason."

Sasuke nodded. "Knowing how his heart acts is how you can interpret the song. It's how I know what he feels when he plays it. I know his heart, and the notes bring it to light. It's the reason he's so calm, most of the time. It's either training, his girlfriend, or the Ocarina."

"Don't forget us!" Sylph continued. "We've been there for him ever since he was 5!"

Asuma looked at Sylph. "I may not be able to hear the shorter one, but you I can hear. Why?"

"You're a Wind element, aren't you?" Asuma nodded. "That's why. I'm the Spirit of Wind. Gnomey there is the Spirit of Earth. You can only hear her if you have a connection to Earth, or she grants you her power. It's either that, or you have Angel or Monster Blood, but those have Diluted after so long."

"So, Naruto has your control over Wind, her control over Earth, and Water and Fire too, because of you four... Is that Right?"

"Yup!"

"So, where's his control over Earth compared to the other 3, Gnome? Never talked to you before, so I couldn't ask."

"Same as Fire, actually." Gnome answered.

"Water is his worst Element. Which is weird, considering that Water and Wind go together highly often." Sylph stated.

Kakashi nodded. "I still plan to test him with Earth and give him the necessary Jutsu. Quick question: How does he gain Mastery of the Shinobi Version of elemental Manipulation so easily?"

"It's simple, really." Gnome looked at Kakashi. "He understands all four of our elements. He can use them to the utmost, because of this understanding. He knows how the Element behaves, how it works, what it does naturally, and has put himself in each element separately, and together."

"Gnome's right, Sensei. It's the Understanding of the Element that lets me master it so easily in Shinobi terms." Naruto commented. "The only one I don't have any training with, I don't know much about, and that's what I asked you for: Lightning."

Kakashi shrugged. "I might as well tell you now, though you probably already knew. I was only planning to teach you Lightning when you proved your claims in Shinobi terms. Earth is the only one I haven't tested yet."

Naruto nodded. "I just told you how good he is with my element." Gnome spoke.

"True as that is, and this is only professionalism that's saying this, I still have to see where it would cut off, and give him the Jutsu for him to master before starting it. One element at a time, and he should breeze through it easily, if it's as good as you say." Kakashi told her. "He's a Natural Wind, isn't he?"

"Yup Yup Yup!" Sylph chirped. "Ow!" Gnome had thrown a rock at Sylph.

"Don't start."

Naruto shook his head. "They do this all the time in my head, though mainly it's with a fist. You get used to it after a while."

"So, do they give any bonuses to Jutsu?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I'll only tell you what Sylph and Undine do, being as those are the only two I used to take out Zabuza's arm." This had his eyes widen.

"What the..."

Naruto looked at Sylph. "Sylph is a Spirit of Wind. She's annoying, I'll admit, but I like her more than the others. I have a much deeper connection with her than the others. Undine, as the Spirit of Water, helps me see something known as "The Flow" through a state known as Serene Mind. Using Serene Mind on my own actually cost me a bit of Chakra because I'm not a Natural Water. If not for Undine, I wouldn't have Water as an Element. When Undine channels her power through me, I instantly have access to Full Serene Mind, which would cost me Chakra to keep up on my own, and I don't use any Chakra since Undine is maintaining it. There is a slight drawback that I found, though."

"A drawback?" Kakashi was surprised.

"Yeah, when I use Full Serene Mind without Undine's help, I can't use any Ninjutsu, aside from what Sylph taught me of her Wind Guard, Wind Dance, Wind Body, along with anything regarding my sword. So basically, in that state on my own, I'm limited to Kenjutsu and Taijutsu. On the plus side I am effectively Immune to Genjutsu that affect my senses, because I'm not looking at whatever is there. The Flow tells me what's real, what's not, who is who, where they are, everything. It is with Full Serene Mind that I can match Kakashi-sensei in an all out spar, while he uses his Sharingan. A fight like that would make that fight one of Stamina, not skill."

"And Sylph?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked at Sylph. "I don't really use her power much. Unless I really want to go fast, or need to do something that gets past the Flow. I only have one move that can escape the flow's notice: Lightning Sword Flash. When using it on my own, I reach the limits of the Flow's Notice. With Sylph: The Flow can't keep up. I'm moving too fast, and the Flow gets confused."

"So, what's it feel like to take on a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and win?" Kakashi asked.

"Tiring as hell." was Naruto's blunt response.

"Yeah, that's Naruto." Sasuke said, as Ino _finally _came back into the room, her clothing disheveled, and hair in tatters with bark and grass in it. She was glaring at Sakura. "Forehead..."

"Drop it Ino." Naruto said, surprising her.

"You're awake?"

"Being as I'm talking to you, I'd say that was obvious." Ino turned red because she walked right into that one. "Uh... What are those things?"

"Hey!"

She didn't hear Gnome or Sylph. "Oh, look at that. A woman that doesn't know any better."

"WHAT?!" Ino had completely ignored the fact that Sasuke was the one that spoke.

"For the record, I didn't know anything about them until today." Asuma commented.

"Oh, look at that. A Woman that doesn't know any better." Sasuke hid his smirk as he repeated the line.

"Ah-but-you-Damn, walked right into that one." Asuma sighed. (A/N: Props to Team Four Star for coming up with this!)

"That you did." Sakura commented. "On another note, Naruto, you feeling better?"

"With Kurama, Deeny and Sal working on me, I'm better than I should be."

"I know Sal, but Deeny?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You took my old nickname for her..." Sylph pouted.

"Couldn't help it. At least it's not Undie."

Gnome looked at Naruto and nodded. "She hates Undie more than Deeny."

"Yeah. Don't want to anger her, but Undine is too long." Naruto admitted.

Tsunami came in with a bowl of Chicken Ramen, which caught Naruto's nose the moment the door open. "Heard you woke up. It's Chic...ken... soup?" She blinked as the bowl was out of her hands, and Naruto was not in the bed.

They turned to a corner and saw Naruto eating the soup like it was Ramen. In his mind, it probably was. "Hunting for his own food or not, Ramen still gets to him." Sakura shook her head.

"Question." Tsunami started.

"If it's about Naruto, I'm the one that would have the most answers, aside from Sylph." Sasuke answered.

"His life doesn't seem all that good from what I've seen. How bad did he have it?"

Ino scoffed. "He had it easy."

Sasuke glared at her. "Ignore her, as she knows nothing." He then turned to Sylph. "Sylph, and the Spirits stay in his mind when not out in the real world, but other than that there are few he trusts implicitly. Kakashi isn't even on that list, yet." This surprised everyone. "In fact, aside from the spirits, I can count them on both hands."

_'Hokage, The two at the Ramen Stand, that Anko lady he mentioned, Sakura, Hinata, and myself. Basically, only five of them only have human blood. The rest are Monsters, or the Spirits.'_ Sasuke mentally nodded. "In addition, going over the list he gave me, the amount that only have Human blood in them can be counted on _one hand_. After a Jutsu we used, Sakura no longer has just human blood, and I didn't from birth, and no it's not because of the Sharingan. Besides, Naruto and I are distantly related."

This shocked Ino. "But... if he is then..."

"He's not an Uchiha, because our relation goes even further back before the Age of Shinobi. He already told me of this, and the Spirits, along with TWO Heavenly Knights, one of which considers Naruto a son, that it's true. The Uchiha Clan should have been wiped out long ago for disgracing our ancestors. That is what I believe after learning the truth of our non-human blood." He looked at Naruto, who gulped the last of the soup.

"He's right. The Uzumaki Clan, Uchiha Clan, and Senju clan were born from the children of the Rokudo Sennin, who was borne of a line from a Half-Angel, half human. The Namikaze Clan, while small and unknown, was borne from the same Half-Angel. Shikamaru, how many people had Namikaze in their name in Konohagakure?"

"Only one that I know of."

"And why?"

"No one knows. He was considered an Orphan. He ended up being the Yondaime Hokage." The lazy Genin replied. "Why bring this up?"

"Because, Shika, the Namikaze Clan had the majority of the Angel part of the bloodline. And for some reason, I had it years ago. Sasuke has it as well. Picture my hair and face back in the Academy. Compare it to the Only Namikaze known in Konoha." He walked to his bag and pulled out a picture of a red head, and tossed it to him. "That's my mother. Do the math. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki."

Everyone present saw the gears in Shikamaru's mind working overtime, before looking at Naruto, back at the picture, eyes unfocusing, until finally, his eyes widened in realization, looking at Naruto. "And this wasn't mentioned to anyone _why_?!"

"Think about my father, which I know you already figured out who it is, and how many enemies he made. The Sandaime sought to protect me by keeping the knowledge secret from the public, even the council didn't know."

Shikamaru just tossed the picture back, and shook his head. "The civilians in our village are fucked in the head." This statement caused _everyone_ native to Konoha to look at Shikamaru in shock. "Some shinobi, too, at that."

"Shikamaru, what are..." Chouji didn't finish.

He looked at Naruto, as if asking permission to tell him. "The only one I would not trust with that information in this room is Ino, the Banshee Loose Lips."

Shikamaru nodded, and whispered into Chouji's ear. His eyes widened in surprise before settling in anger. "Those bastards..." Now, hearing Chouji swear like that on top of Shikamaru, Ino _knew_ it was juicy gossip, but given the situation, she decided not to ask.

"I'm not gonna like the information, am I?" She asked.

Chouji stared at her, as did Shikamaru. "In a nutshell, if you were told, you'd go on a rampage, or pity Naruto. I may not know him personally, but I DO know one thing: The top five of his hatred list. Rapist is at the top, followed by harming those close to his heart. Third is the one that applies: Pitying him is a way to get him angry, real quick."

"Actually, that's fourth on the list, Shika. People harming my Ocarina is third. Fifth is those that harm innocent people."

He blinked, but nodded.

"And that's why I'm not saying anything. By the way, I figured out more than just what you were planning on."

"You mean my father _and_ my gift? Spirits not included." Naruto retorted with a smirk.

"Troublesome... You knew I'd figure it out with it all, didn't you?"

"Of course."

"So troublesome..."

Naruto looked at Kakashi. "So, we leave when the bridge is finished right?"

"Pretty much." Kakashi shrugged.

"Alright then. How long until it's finished?"

"Give or take a week." Tazuna answered. "Would've taken 3 weeks if not for you guys helping in the construction."

Naruto nodded. "Then I'll rest for today. Tomorrow, I'll be right as rain. Ever since the Body-Soul Charge Incident, my healing factor multiplied by 5 for physical wounds. For reserves, it's only a 50% increase."

"Alright then. You gonna hit that shrine tomorrow?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course."

"I'm coming with." Sasuke added. "If it's what I think you're thinking, then I have just as much a right to head there as you do."

Naruto looked at him and nodded. "That's my plan. I have to see it for myself. See if I'm right." Sasuke nodded.

-the next afternoon-

Sasuke and Naruto left Tazuna's place, right after lunch, and decided to head to the Shrine that was mentioned about a week beforehand. They found it somewhat easily, but they also saw a monster there. Naruto Immediately knew it was the same one that Luka told him about. "I take it you're the Kraken of the South Sea?" He sad, earning the Kraken's attention.

"No one has mentioned the South Sea in a long time." She then looked at the two, and her eyes narrowed. "What are you _males_ doing here? Speak now, before I kill you."

Naruto held up his hands in a "No fighting" pose. "We didn't come here to fight. In fact, I actually came to ask a question." He started.

This made the Kraken pause and blink. "A Question? That's new."

Naruto sighed in relief. "Well, I wanted to know if you knew our ancestor. His name was Luka, and I was told by a friend of his named Sylph that he had been to both Temples in the sea. When I heard about this shrine from a local, and the fact that there was a monster that killed any male that came close, I recognized the description and hoped that you could answer the question I had."

At the mention of Luka, her eyes widened, and a smile graced her face. "Ah, yes. Luka was a fine boy. Even better as a man, or so I'm told. Yes, I knew him. Not well, mind you, but I had met with him twice."

Naruto smiled, found a rock and sat on it. "Well, maybe you can answer this one, since I was right." Sasuke sat down on a rock near him. "How the hell did an Underwater Temple rise to a Shrine above ground? This has me baffled, as there are no volcanoes, or anything else that can make land rise, and the water level hasn't receded enough to bring it this far above land, according to Undine."

"Well, it wasn't exactly a fun thought, I'll admit. You see, after the Juubi was released the first time, the landscape changed much. The damage was far more noticeable in the south and west quarters of the known world at the time. Luka would have his roots in what is now known as Water Country. A few years after the Juubi was sealed, Hellgondo simply vanished. No one knows where it went, so I can't tell you much about that, but something about its disappearance has both me and Poseidoness of the North Sea in a ditz, I guess is the word. Monsters have all but disappeared, most in hiding, where I do not know, but you rarely see them these days. And it's worrying me that the swimmers are gone. I mean, some of the craziest things I've ever seen are coming out, while everything familiar is gone."

"Didn't think the world changed much, though I noticed that Hellgondo isn't on the Atlas these days. Any idea on what happened to it?"

"None. We would have known if it had sunk to the Ocean Floor, and it hasn't. It just... disappeared. Vanished into thin air. Poseidoness said something was wrong at one point, and when she went to check it out, Hellgondo was gone. She couldn't find it. I checked my seas, and it wasn't there, so it didn't drift off. There was no indication of fighting, and nothing else of the like. No struggle, nothing. Surprisingly, there was nothing that could be found that would help us find it."

"You think it could've gone into the air?" Sasuke asked.

"Our thoughts at the time were: How would anyone get a continent to fly?" She retorted. "Found out a few centuries later that someone had. They created the Village Hidden in the Skies. It was surprising, but it brought up what happened to Hellgondo. We had a theory that the Hidden Sky Village was really Hellgondo, but we couldn't prove it. Only Alma Could, but she didn't care about it... much."

Naruto and Sasuke sweatdropped. "Yes, we had the same reaction. Supposedly, the Sky Village crashed some time ago. I think it was 60 years ago, I don't know. I haven't been able to check it out, but maybe you can."

"It's because we're Luka's descendants, isn't it?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, if you are his descendants, I should trust you with this. You might find something his Mate left behind. Alipheese XVI was a Hoarder, I swear, she found interesting, she kept it. Not to mention she tended to travel as a Traveling Gourmet. Seriously, she loved food way too much."

"She's right. Alice _did_ love food too much. Luka found that out before he met Undy." Sylph stated.

Naruto sweatdropped. "Sylph... Erubetie told me that part already."

"I know, but..."

"Everyone present knows." Sasuke stated. "So, you want us to check to see if the Village Hidden in the Sky is really Hellgondo?"

"I do."

"If anything comes up and we end up heading that way, then we'll do just that. Sadly, we're Shinobi, so we have to follow orders." Naruto sighed. "I really just wish I could say to hell with it, and go there, but if it's somewhere Konoha Shinobi aren't supposed to go, then we can't go there without a mission. If you could show us their symbol, then we can have a mission that involves it put on hold until we can take it."

The Kraken thought for a moment, and nodded, before using one of her tentacles to draw the symbol in the sand. "This is the symbol they used back then. Any ruins of the village would likely have this somewhere there. If you see anyone using it, then they are probably from there, too."

Sasuke memorized it with his Sharingan. Better safe than sorry. Naruto, instead, drew it in a Black Book with no title. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What? It's an objective book. When I'm told about something that I would want to handle, or am given a request that I can't follow up on immediately, I write it in here, the details as well, and cross them off when I'm done. Meeting Granberia is on the list too. She's the only Heavenly Knight I haven't met in person."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but nodded all the same. "So, you'll keep it in the book, I memorized the symbol with Sharingan. I'll know it when I see it."

"Good." Naruto looked at the Kraken. "Thank you for your help, and we'll be sure to get back to you on what you asked about as soon as we are able. Until I can find out where it crashed I cannot be sure if I need a mission to go there, or I can go there on a break. Same with Sasuke."

"I understand the duty of a Shinobi." Kraken of the South replied. "If you ever find out the truth, please, let me know." Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "If you don't mind my asking, I sense 3 bloodlines in each of you."

"Sharingan, Angel, and Monster."

"It's an Elemental One, Angel and Monster."

"Really? Then perhaps you could show me your Monster Forms. I am curious, since Luka's Children didn't have one that I knew of." She admitted.

They looked at each other, shrugged, and reverted to their True Forms. "We can use our true forms, which combine all 3 bloodlines, Angel, Monster, or flat out Human. We have another teammate that has Sphinx and Dragon Blood in her, and was awakened."

"How does that work out?"

"Really well, actually. Her skin is a _lot_ harder than most Dragons, according to Gnome, her Fire Affinity is extremely high now, too. Earth was pretty high beforehand. Me? Once I prove mastery over Earth in Shinobi terms, thanks to Gnome I pretty much have that Mastery, I'll be learning the Lightning Element, which should be a lot harder, because I don't have anyone to explain it to me, or tell me how it acts. I mean, I got a few ideas, but that's all I got. It's the only element that would prove to be a challenge."

"I see. Well, good luck, you two. You'll probably need it."

They both nodded, and started to leave the Clearing. "And if you see Poseidoness of the North Sea, tell her I said hi!"

"Will do!" Naruto waved at her, as they continued to walk off.

The bridge, took a week longer to finish, surprisingly. Kakashi repeatedly stated that they would go back to Konohagakure before he tested Naruto's mastery over Earth.

When the bridge was finished, Teams 7 and 10 were standing on the bridge's end. "Thank you for all your help. We couldn't have gotten it this fast without you guys!" Tazuna shouted.

"Naruto, you'll come back right?" Inari, Tazuna's grandson, asked.

Naruto took a thoughtful pose. "When I have time off, maybe. That is, if I'm not on a date or just flying around, sure, I'll come." He smiled. "Besides, when we find something out, we've got to come back anyway. We'd visit you while we're at it."

Inari nodded. Tsunami just looked at Naruto. "Thank you for helping Inari. He really needed it."

"Trust me, it could've been a LOT worse if I actually _showed_ him what could've been his life. He'd be having nightmares for _months_ if I showed him _my_ life before I turned five."

"I'll take your word for it." Tsunami replied.

Both teams said their goodbyes, as did Zazu, who had already spread the word through a couple of fishermen. He was going to tell travelers of the three heroes.

"Say Tazuna? What are we gonna name the Bridge?"

"Already got a name for it, Giichi." Tazuna replied. "The Heroes Bridge. Though, I think we should put Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura names underneath the name so people know just _who_ saved our land. Naruto, the Fox. Sasuke, the Wolf. Sakura, the Dragon. Those three brought this place back to the way it should be."

"Hmm... You've got a point. Plus, I heard that Naruto had become popular with the orphans." Giichi admitted. "They always say it's like he knows what they're feeling, and tells them things in a way they understood. I heard him once, and it was like he was talking about his own experiences."

"Well, considering he's an Orphan himself, I'm not surprised." Tsunami stated. "Clan or not, he's got no family left aside from Sasuke and that blood is thin."

"He's got a family in Wave." Tazuna said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "You know that as well as I do!" He let out a large laugh.

-a day later-

Team 10 and Team 7 entered the Village, and Hinata was sitting on a nearby bench. She looked at Naruto, and smiled. "Glad you're back, Naruto-kun."

"Same here, Hinata-chan." He replied with a smile, causing a light blush on her face.

"Asuma and I will report to the Hokage. The three of you have today and tomorrow off." Kakashi stated, before he Shunshin'ed off. Asuma quickly followed his lead. Naruto grabbed Hinata around the waist, and they both vanished.

-after the report is given-

Sarutobi sighed as he heard the report. "That figures. So, how long until you think Sakura can handle her new sword?"

"With Naruto and Sasuke, I'd say she gets to Chuunin level by the time the Chuunin Exams roll around." Kakashi replied. "I'd probably get Naruto finished on Lightning Element by then, too."

"He should have Four Elements Mastered. Why do you think he needs the Fifth?"

"Don't think he needs it, but he asked for it on the first week. He's proven his Mastery over Wind, Water, and Fire, and learned Jutsu from each, and I plan to test his Control over Earth and give him a certain amount of Jutsu after we're done with the cooldown period. I gave them tomorrow off."

"Good call. I won't call them in unless something comes in that needs their presence. As of right now, there's nothing. They have 3 days off from missions. This is their Second A-Rank this month, as you know. I don't know how they managed to pull this one off without much injury, but I guess it's in their blood."

"That's what I would guess." Kakashi replied. "I'll let them know tomorrow that they have 3 days off and then have to do another 10 D-ranks before the next supposed C-Rank."

"Make it 20, unless something comes up." Sarutobi stated, earning a nod.

Kakashi then walked out. Asuma just looked at him, before following suit.

-elsewhere-

Naruto and Hinata were walking towards the Hyuuga Compound. Apparently, Hinata said her father wanted to see him, though he wasn't sure it was a good idea, he agreed.

"Naruto-kun, why are you nervous?"

"Hinata... I may not have gone through this before, neither has Luka or the Spirits, but I know one thing that they all have seen firsthand: Fathers don't like the boys their daughters like. Luka didn't experience it because Alice's father wasn't even alive. He still knew, and being a father himself, _he _knew."

"I guess..." Hinata didn't know how to respond to that, but they had reached the Hyuuga Compound, and walked in.

Naruto didn't outwardly show his nervousness, and walked with a regal posture that befitted a warrior, and a noble. He _really_ hated those nobility lessons Undine gave him, but he is mentally thanking her right now because of them.

Formality was _not_ his strong suit.

As they walked through the Maze-like halls, Naruto just looked ahead, keeping his senses trained on Hinata, so he didn't lose her. It wasn't long until they had reached the indoor Dojo, which Naruto had to raise an eyebrow at. It looked like a large wasteland, for some reason. There were bleachers on one side, but nowhere else.

They saw several men, one of which identified as Hiashi Hyuuga. Hinata's Father. Naruto could see the hidden smirk emanating from him, and massive dislike for _both_ of them from the others. Then he spotted a small girl, that looked like a cross between Hinata and Hiashi.

"Father, I brought him as you asked." Hinata bowed her head slightly.

"About time." One of the elders scoffed. "It's been 3 days since we told you to bring that teacher of yours."

"All I see is a Demon that couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag." Another Elder snorted.

Hiashi held up a hand to silence. "Hinata, this boy... he taught you, did he not?" Hinata nodded.

Hiashi then looked at him. _'Naruto... You have no idea what's going on do you?'_

Naruto looked at them, and saw that Hiashi was hiding something. "If I may ask, why did you ask me here? I just got back from an A-Rank with my Squad not 2 hours ago, and I am slightly tired."

"Show some respect!" One Elder shouted. "We are..."

He was cut off by Naruto. "I show respect to those who have earned it. You have not." Naruto was calm in his voice. "And even then, my respect is not seen as actual respect to those that do not know me personally. I may not think myself superior, but that does _not _mean I will simply bow down."

Hiashi nodded, after silencing the Elders. "I have heard that you have been teaching my Daughter a Jutsu."

"I have only taught her one, and it does not even classify as Ninjutsu." Naruto replied. "Nor does it classify as Genjutsu, as I have none in my Jutsu Roster."

"Explain."

"It is really something that has come long before the Shinobi Age had begun. I have learned about it from a friend of mine, and have been practicing its use since I was 5 years old. All shinobi achieve a watered down version of it through _years_ of experience, but it is possible to learn its usage if you know what you're doing. I do, and I have been teaching her."

"What is it called?"

"It's called the Serene Mind. It is actually easiest for a Water Element to master, and Hinata is a Water element. I'm a Wind, and it took me nearly a year to get it down completely, and another 6 months to master it."

"And her Taijutsu?"

"It's from Sparring while she has Serene Mind active." Naruto replied. "Her style changed from a Rough and Edgy form to a smooth and flexible form. In order words, whoever was teaching her Taijutsu, was making her suffer, because the Taijutsu is meant for Earth Elements, not Water. During our spars her Taijutsu, while the same in prospect, it changed from Earth to Water."

"She does not use the Jyuuken." An Elder pointed out.

"The Jyuuken, as you call it, uses Chakra. As you all probably know, Chakra is separated into 5 Primary Elements, and an unknown amount of Secondary Elements. Those Five Elements each have their own properties. Again, this is old news for you, so I'll cut down to the reason I'm bringing it up." Hiashi nodded. "Every Taijutsu style draws from one or two of those Five elements. Goken, for Example, is a Mix of Fire and Lightning, for it's speed and power. Jyuuken, however, seems to follow the Element of Earth, not Water. My style is a combination of Four Styles, based solely on the Elements themselves. There is one for Wind, Water, Earth, and Fire, and I combine all four for my Taijutsu. The Tsuchiken, or Earth Fist, is not a light hitting style, like the Jyuuken. Tsuchiken takes the Power and Nature of Earth into the style. You could liken it to Tsunade's Strength for an Offensive Earth type. Hiken, or Fire Fist, Takes the Power and Nature of Fire. This style is built for Raw, unrefined Power. Mizuken does the same for Water, and Kazeken for Wind. Mizuken is more for Defense and countering. Kazeken is speed, and unpredictability. Out of all of them, I prefer Kazeken, but I can use all four Interchangeably, Creating the Elemental Strike Fist."

"How does this tie into it?" An elder questioned, not seeing how it deals with her training.

"Even with your eyes, you do not see what I see... Pity." Naruto shook his head, at the look of rage on the Elder's face. "The Reason I brought it up is the fact that Earth and Water don't mix. If there was a style of Jyuuken that flows more like Water, instead of Earth, then she'd pass through them with such ease, it would make any prodigies you have at the moment look like a Joke compared to her progress. Having her learn an Earth Based Taijutsu would only make her skills suffer. A Water Based Taijutsu would make her skills shine brighter than any star. While Flowing along with the Serene Mind active, she follows what the flow tells her to do. The form is not compliant with the original Taijutsu, so it shifted as she got used to the alterations. When she did, and sparred _without_ Serene Mind, she fought the same way she did with it active, and was dong a lot better than before."

"And you know this, how?" Hiashi questioned, while the others had found it best to listen, whether they liked it or not.

"Because I saw that before it, she was forcing her body to move a certain way. During the Training, the Flow of Serene Mind tells you how to best avoid an attack. You do what the Flow tells you to, you'll dodge it perfectly, maybe even counter, if you can. I've countered a Suiryuudan with a Sword by listening to the flow. I've cut Fire, Water and Earth Jutsu with a sword by listening to the flow. By mastering it, she'll know where everything is, _without_ use of the Byakugan."

"You believe it to be better than the Byakugan?" Hiashi raised an eyebrow, stopping any protests from the others.

The girl, who was largely unnoticed, just watched in interest. Naruto continued. "Honestly? I think Serene Mind, when mastered, is better, but then again, I don't have the Byakugan, so I can't make an Accurate comparison. Hinata is the only one that can make that call, as she's the one that has both. When I left the village, she had not mastered it yet, so I don't know, to be honest."

Hinata looked at her father. "Father, I had felt Naruto through use of Serene Mind 5 hours before he arrived at the South Gate, while I was at Training Ground 8 in the Northwest."

Naruto looked at her. "I can't even see _that far_ with Serene Mind." Obviously, he was surprised.

She looked at him in surprise. "You can't?"

"No, I can't. I thought you could take it farther than I could, and it looks like I was right." Naruto smiled at her slightly. He soon lost it though, remembering who was there. "I am also impressed that you seem to have a ways to go to master it."

"I have been using it to spar with my teammates, and they can never really hit me. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and even when Kurenai-sensei tries to use Genjutsu, I am not affected, even though it's active, since the Flow tells me the truth. Sight, Smell, Touch, and Hearing are not needed when I have Serene Mind active."

Naruto whistled. "And to think you haven't mastered it yet... That's not bad. Took me 8 months to get that far with it."

She nodded at the praise. "Father..."

"I would like to see a Master use the Serene Mind in a spar. With all these benefits, I believe there is a drawback that you haven't mentioned."

Naruto nodded. "I take it you wish to see me Spar with Serene Mind active?"

Hiashi nodded. "Then, if I may, am I allowed to choose my opponent?"

"I had thought about testing it myself." Hiashi replied.

"Oh. Well, I was planning on choosing you, anyway, so... works for me." Naruto shrugged. "Shall we start now?"

They both walked down, and Hinata sat on the bleachers. _'Naruto-kun... be careful.'_ She mentally called out.

He looked over her shoulder, and the message was clear. _'Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.'_

Not surprised in the slightest at his response to her, she smiled.

Hiashi and Naruto stood 15 feet apart. "I must warn you Hiashi, with Serene Mind Mastered, I have matched Kakashi Hatake with his Sharingan revealed using Taijutsu and Kenjutsu only."

"This spar is to all out on both ends. I only ask that you show what you can do with Serene Mind." Hiashi stated.

Naruto nodded, and got into the started stance, before activating the Serene Mind. "Begin!" One of the elders called out. Hiashi went to strike first with a palm thrust, which Naruto easily sidestepped as if he saw it. Hiashi realized that Naruto's eyes were closed as he did. "You do not look?"

"Makes it easier to handle." Naruto replied, before his eyes opened. Hiashi noticed that Naruto's eyes showed that he didn't seem to be using them. He saw the detached look, and mentally snorted. He wrote it off as Naruto not paying attention. He went up and tried to strike one of his Chakra Points. Naruto, not moving to intercept at first, went into the Mizuken (Water portion), and pushed the hand to the side, before elbowing his stomach in Hiken (Fire Portion).

Hiashi was only slightly surprised at the deflection, but it didn't show. Naruto backed up a bit, and his stance was still loosely formed, his eyes still detached. "I have heard that you know several Ninjutsu. Why have you not used them? This is an all out spar."

"I can't." was Naruto's calm reply, surprising all, since they heard him.

Hiashi ended the spar right there. "We are done then. Though, I do have a question." Naruto's detached look left his face.

"If it is about why I didn't use Ninjutsu, it's actually highly simple." Naruto said. "Serene Mind, as you thought, _does _have a drawback. You cannot perform any Ninjutsu over E-rank. The only E-Rank Ninjutsu I can perform is the Kawarimi and Henge, and the Kawarimi is pointless in that state. Genjutsu is the same way, I'd presume, but I wouldn't know for sure. I have no aptitude for Genjutsu, having as much Chakra as I do."

"Considering the fact that the Hyuuga Clan does not use Ninjutsu outside of our Clan, it is a perfect addition. However, it may clash with some of the more advanced Jyuuken techniques."

Naruto shakes his head. "Hinata has managed to use the Eight Trigrams: 32 palms in that state." He rubbed his side. "Some of them hit, as I didn't have Serene Mind active myself at the time. The moment I did, however, I dodged them with increasing ease."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "And how come it does not stop her from using it?"

"Probably the same reason I can still using the Earth Rumbling Decapitation using that state. While the technique is an Earth element Jutsu, it falls under Kenjutsu, not Ninjutsu. My chakra control is increased 30 fold when in that state, at the cost of using Ninjutsu and presumably Genjutsu. If the technique falls under Taijutsu, such as the Eight Trigrams: 32 palms, then it won't be blocked out. I don't know what you use exactly, but if it would use direct contact, then I _know_ you can use it. I doubt the Kaiten, which I _do_ know of, would be blocked out, though it probably would not be needed. There is something I found in Single Combat, though."

This raised an eyebrow. "Know that I only found this out recently, but Serene Mind, if you know what to look for, can help you follow the Chakra _inside_ the opponent's body. I found a few points on you that stick out more, probably due to them being much more condensed than the rest of the paths. I also felt you try to strike one of those particular spots on _me_."

This had Hiashi's eyes widen. The Elders heard this, and _their_ eyes widened. Hinata had already realized it, but couldn't see them with her Byakugan. Hiashi looked at Hinata for confirmation. She simply nodded, realizing what he was asking. He looked at Naruto in surprise. "Do you know what you were seeing in those condensed portions?"

"I don't know for sure, but if I had to make a guess, it would be the Tenketsu."

Hiashi nodded in agreement. "You are correct, if what you said is any indication. Your Taijutsu is effective, as is the Serene Mind. I approve."

The girl spoke for the first time. "I don't get it. What happened?"

Hinata looked at her. "Hanabi, the Serene Mind is complicated without understanding the Elements themselves. To understand the Elements, you need to know how the elements flow individually. Only four are needed, though, as it was first figured out before the Shinobi Age. Before the Shinobi Age, before Chakra was discovered, Serene Mind was hard to achieve. Very few could get it at a young age, and as such, a Watered Down Version is gained with Experience. I wouldn't be surprised if the War Veterans would have it down for the most part. They feel a disturbance, they strike. The Flow isn't telling them it's coming, it's an ingrained instinct. That's why it's only a Watered Down Version. It's all pure instinct, while with Serene Mind, it's all conscious effort. Not just reacting, but seeing all, even if they have nothing to do with you. The Natural Instinct isn't like that." The Elders were surprised, as that was the longest Hinata had spoken without a stutter to their knowledge.

Naruto looked at her. "Good. You recognize the difference between the two."

Hinata nodded at that. Hiashi then realized something. "Hinata, Hanabi, get down here. Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto looked at him. "You wish to see her spar as well?" Hiashi nodded. "I see." He looked at Hinata. "If you go _that_ route, be careful."

Hinata nodded. As they passed each other, Naruto whispered in her ear. "Don't hesitate because she's family. Treat her as an actual opponent." At that, he continued, and sat next to Hiashi.

The two girls faced each other at 10 feet. "You will lose."

Hinata just stared back, and didn't respond. They both took a stance, though Hinata's varied slightly. Not only were her arms slightly higher, but her legs were closer together than they should be for Jyuuken. The Elders noted this stance, and were inwardly seething at the variation.

Naruto smirked, and let it show. Then, with an unheard signal, they both started. As they fought, the Elders were watching in shock and a bit of anger, though none of them showed it.

Hiashi, however, was actually impressed. _'She really has improved.'_

Naruto, on the other hand, frowned. "She's not taking this seriously." _That_ got everyone's attention. Hiashi looked at him, confusion clearly written on his face. Naruto answered. "She's not using the Serene Mind nor is she going for the more complicated maneuvers that I _know_ she can do." He then realized it. "It's not because of who she's fighting anymore." His frown turned into a small smirk. "She's putting herself on her opponent's level. Equaling her opponent, she can outlast her... She's gotten smarter."

Hinata wasn't using the Byakugan, either. "Hanabi... I see you haven't gotten that much better." Her voice was calm. "To think that I lowered myself to what seems to be your level is actually surprising. With how much I'm holding back to keep it at your level, I'm actually more surprised than I am shocked."

Naruto nodded, as the Elders looked at him, and his smirk. "It just goes to show: Teach them wrong, their skill dulls. Teach them right, they will Shine. With what little I taught her, she's already glowing compared to the dull rust that she was before." He looked at Hiashi. "Compare her skills now to what they were during the Academy. What do you think is the difference that I've made in a few weeks compared to the _years_ you tried teaching her?"

"I... I am actually surprised." His tone was flat, but Naruto could hear the shock in his voice.

Naruto turned his head to the spar. "Hanabi is good, barely Genin level. But from what I can see, Hinata hasn't gotten to 30% of the skill she constantly shows me. I already know why, but she continually wants to impress me."

"And what is that reason?" One of the Elders questioned, holding back his glare.

"From what I can tell, she's fallen for me. Hard." Naruto admitted. "Even though, as it stands, we can't be together, and I know this, she still ignores that."

Hiashi nodded, knowing how she felt about him. "Do you return her feelings?"

"Hiashi, that is..."

"My decision." Hiashi cut him off. "Please answer the question."

Naruto glanced at Hiashi, before sighing. "Yes, I do. Regardless of what everyone else thinks they know about me, I have known from the start about her feelings for me. I may know who my parents are, but unless they go public, Hinata and I _cannot_ be together in the way we both want. I know it. She knows it. She doesn't care, but I don't want her to give up everything for me. It's just not right. What makes it worse is, I know she would if she had to."

Hiashi looked at Naruto with a small smirk. "After this spar, I would like to speak with you without the Elders or Hinata present." Looking back at the Spar, Hinata seemed bored.

Naruto noticed this. And spoke out. "Hinata, just finish it!"

This caused her to falter slightly, which Hanabi capitalized on. Hinata, realizing this, deflected her strike, before hitting her in 7 spots on her body. She then walked up to Hanabi's body, before lightly pushing her forehead. Hanabi fell backwards and landed on her back. "Eight Trigrams: 5 Point Blocker is a success." She looked at Naruto, who raised an eyebrow. "Came up while you were gone. Tested it on Kiba."

Naruto had to chuckle at that. "That's one of her originals. She hasn't used it on me, though." He walked down to Hanabi, and noticed what Hinata did. "Ouch."

Hiashi was about to check her out himself, when Naruto poked Hanabi in 5 places: The right Temple, the center of the collar bone, Left Temple, Navel, and the heart in that order. Hanabi then shot up.

"How did you do that?" Hiashi questioned.

"I've seen these effects before, though only once. Whats more is, my Teammate Sakura uses something similar in effect, though highly different in application. She uses her eyes, and no, she doesn't have a Doujutsu." Naruto looked at Hinata. "Do you know what that move did?"

"It shut down her five senses, that much I know."

"Hinata... What you did was Force Open _Five_ of the Eight Celestial Gates." This caused a large amount of surprise from the Elders. "The Genin in my team can handle the Influx of power, due to dealing with something much more unstable, but if you're not careful, you could effectively kill someone like that depending on which gates you open. The Imbalance of Chakra could effectively cause the target to implode. Highly effective on Bandits, though. Doing so will not only scramble their Chakra Systems, but completely decimate their Chakra Control. That is a _very_ dangerous move."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Then how did Kiba survive it?"

"Because he's been using somewhat Chaotic Chakra already. It's common in the Inuzuka Clan, surprisingly, so it would only really dull their senses, and effectively paralyze them." Naruto pointed out. "His control _would_ be shot, but not as much as it would be otherwise. People with multiple Chakra sources in them, like an Aburame or a Jinchuuriki, could get past that somehow. For a Jinchuuriki, simply drawing on the Second Chakra would get rid of the effect immediately. A simple chakra pulse won't get rid of the effects, either. It's a powerful Taijutsu move, which I don't know how it came into existence. It was before Luka's Time."

Hinata sighed in relief. "Good to know."

"Remember what I always tell you: Nothing is unbeatable. Even a Goddess is not unkillable. There is a way around each block. A way to stop every move. A way to kill _everything_. That is something that Luka proved, time and again." Naruto told her. "Find the weakness in your own moves, and learn how to counter the counters. It's why I spar with a Dark Side Clone every now and then. They know how to counter every weak spot of every technique I know as of it's creation. It's why it's so useful in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu training."

"You never taught me how to use it, though."

"That's because it belonged to my mother." Naruto said, earning a nod from Hiashi.

"Uzumaki-san, a word?"

Naruto looked at him, and nodded. Hinata looked at Naruto. "Same spot and time?"

Naruto shook his head. "I plan to hit a few places tomorrow. Two days from now." Hinata nodded at that.

00000x00000

Chapter complete.


	8. Chapter 8

…

**Chapter 8**

Naruto was staring at Hiashi, his face registering surprise, shock, and a hint of "WTF?!" Why?

Because Hiashi showed him something that nearly fried his brain. What was it?

"Let me get this straight." Naruto said, his voice still showing his complete disbelief. "You and my father got drunk, wrote up a marriage contract between his oldest son, and your Oldest Daughter?"

Yes, my friends, it was a marriage Contract.

Hiashi nodded. "It was made so that, if one party wasn't willing, it would be nullified?" Another nod. "And our mothers _agreed_ to it?" Again, he nodded.

Naruto sighed. "This is, by far, one of _the_ biggest curve balls Kami's thrown at me thus far." He ran a hand through his hair. "Seriously, this is number 2 on that list."

"It was surprising when it was agreed on by Hitomi, but your mother?"

"From what I gather, I can't say I'd be surprised if my mother agreed to it. Bad ass she may be, she's certifiably insane." Naruto admitted.

"And _that_ we can agree on." Hiashi retorted. "There is no way around it. Kushina, no matter how powerful, or Bad ass as you put it, she was _definitely_ Insane. Not to mention the second best prankster I've ever seen."

Naruto nodded. "I get you." Then his face took on a curious look. "Who's the best?"

"He's in this room."

"You don't strike me as a prankster." Naruto pointed out. "The pranks she wrote about top mine any day."

"That's your opinion. Not mine." Hiashi stated.

"My opinion of you?"

"No. Your pranks outshine hers due to reception. She never had people wishing they _were_ hit by her. You do. Those who haven't, wish they were. Those who have, wish they hadn't." Hiashi pointed out. "It's why I say you're better, because you've made people _want_ to be hit by your pranks because they haven't. You're the Legendary Prank Demon in certain groups. And that title was earned."

Naruto chuckled. "I wonder if anyone realized what I was really doing with those pranks."

"Stealth training?"

"Stealth, Speed, Stamina, and Tactics." Naruto replied.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "Something that annoys the targets being used as training?"

Naruto grinned. "And a safe source for Payback. If you notice, most of the stores and building I hit are those that wrong me. If they don't, they don't get hit. That simple."

Hiashi shook his head. "Definitely Kushina's Son. Now, about the Contract..."

"Show it to Hinata first. If she wishes to accept it, then I will. Being as it's signed by the Yondaime Hokage, the Council and Elders _can't_ overturn it. Only the Hokage can, and he wouldn't even try to. He's got it in his head that he has to make up for all his past transgressions towards me. Any Legal Chance to bring me happiness, he's done." Naruto told him.

Hiashi nodded. "I understand. If she wishes it, it will be official."

"Before you let anyone else know about it, aside from the Hokage, I ask that you wait until I become a Chuunin. It's when my Heritage will be revealed."

"The village will _definitely_ feel like fools when _that_ happens." Hiashi smirked.

"And I plan on using the Eyes on the Hokage Monument to record the whole thing." Naruto replied.

"And how do you plan to put the Cameras there?"

"Did it when I was 9." Naruto told him. "Wasn't caught, either." He put a finger to his lips. "But you didn't hear it from me."

"Hear what?" Hiashi asked with a smirk.

Naruto nodded. "Is that all, Hiashi-sama?"

"Yes, it is. I will also allow you to continue training her. You are doing a much better job than the clan is, and she will _not_ be branded. It would violate the contract between the Namikaze and Hyuuga Clans."

Naruto smirked, finding the way out of one of Hinata's problems. "Thank you, sir. I shall take my leave."

Naruto got up, walked out the door, and Vanished into the wind.

-the next day-

Ino was trying to get Sasuke to go on a date with her. He didn't even talk to her, but was getting annoyed. He _knew_ Naruto was gone since before sunrise. After an hour, Sakura showed up, and Ino glared at her. "Forehead..."

"In case you didn't notice, Sasuke is annoyed right now." Sakura pointed out. "As his teammate, I'm only going to say this once. Let him go, and get lost." She then smirked. "Unless you want to feel a _real_ punch."

Ino, who remembered what Sakura did to her last time, backed off, and ran. _Fast_. Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Thanks..."

"No problem. Gnome is right. She _is_ annoying." Sakura then walked alongside him. "Was I really that bad?"

"Yes, you were."

"Sorry. At least now I know better. Think Naruto's working on the sword?"

"Not himself." Sasuke admitted. "He's not in the village, and Erubetie said he has clones in his home, which I can't get to. My guess is, he's using the Clones to get it done while he's out of the Village."

"Gambling?" Sakura questioned.

"Most likely."

"I see... does he really need more money? He doesn't spend it that much." She pointed out.

"No, but some is better than none, I guess. Especially since some shops overcharge him." Sasuke admitted, as they were reaching a more secluded area of the village. Seeing no one, not even ANBU and Jounin around, he looked at her. "I... I have a question."

"Alright, what's got your undies in a twist?" She asked.

Raising his eyebrow, he shook his head. "I... wanted to ask... wouldyougooutme?" He finished it off faster than he intended, but Sakura still understood the message.

Needless to say, she was surprised. "Did you just ask me out?" He nodded. "Well... since we have the day off, why not? We could probably use it to unwind."

Sasuke sighed in relief. _'Thank Kami...'_

He didn't acknowledge the voice in his head. "You're welcome."

They had a bit more fun that day than ever before. Kakashi watched a few times, but didn't interrupt.

During this time, however, Naruto was in random towns around Fire Country bankrupting Casinos, before winning the deed to them, and doing some things over. Over the course of the day, he had won half the town he was in due to it being nearly a pure Gambling Town. The only things in town that weren't casinos were Restaurants and Inns. He was a natural gambler, and when people accused him of cheating, proof and video tapes showed that _he wasn't_. Surprising everyone, he never lost, unless he gave up on a hand. He also had an excellent Poker Face, which earned many stares at the Poker Tables.

He took in a single A-rank payment, and came out with well over 9 Billion Ryou, 2 Billion of which was used in remodeling the casinos he won. 5 Billion was spread evenly throughout every Casino, and the rest of it was kept on him, as he left nearing Sundown.

Apparently, a Blonde Female noticed him fly off. _'Why is it that Angel appears everywhere I am, but is always flying off when I see them?'_ The blonde thought. _'If I see that Angel again, I'm gonna ask them.'_

Seeing as it was nearing sundown, Naruto landed, not in the village, but rather at his home.

His home hadn't changed much over the years. It was still a simple cottage, but now it had an attachment, made by him, and designed by Salamander and Gnome. The attachment was strange, being made more of Metal bits than rocks. He decided to walk into the attachment from the outside, revealing it to be a Forge. He looked at the clones, who were admiring Kubikiri Bocho. "So, it's done?"

"Yeah, boss. It is. Should have worked." Salamander, who was already materialized nodded at that.

"Yes, it's done. Sakura needs to add in her Chakra for it to truly take effect." Salamander replied.

"Good to know, Sal. Anything new in the village?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

Naruto shrugged, before grabbing the sword, and carrying it out. "I'll take this to Sakura. And let her know. Any questions Sal?"

She shook her head and went back into his mind, where she promptly set Sylph's hair on fire. It only took Naruto 10 minutes to reach Sakura, who was talking to Sasuke near the Memorial Stone. "Sakura. Sasuke."

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked.

"It was a Gambling Town to the Southwest. But that's not why I'm here." He took the sword off his back, and held it in front of Sakura. "Channel your Chakra into it. That's when it'll be complete."

"So, you managed this while you were gone. Shadow Clones?" She asked.

"You bet."

Sakura sighed, and channeled a good portion of her Chakra, into the sword, which promptly glowed. When the glow died down, it was still the same in shape and size. Sakura, however, felt the weight decrease. "It feels... right." She looked at Naruto. "Thank you."

Naruto waved her off. "No problem, Sakura. We're teammates, right?"

Sasuke then looked at him. "I should thank you as well. If not for what you said, today would never have happened."

Naruto then raised an eyebrow. "I take it you asked, and she accepted, then?" He nodded. "That's good to know. I'm still reeling over what I heard yesterday in that department."

This caused them both to raise an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"It was when you were talking to the Hyuuga Clan, isn't it?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto sighed, before leaning against a nearby tree. "Apparently my father was drunk when he signed a Marriage Contract for his eldest son, AKA me."

"With who?" Sakura questioned.

"The Eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga." Naruto replied, causing both of them to have their jaws drop. "Didn't believe it myself until I saw the proof."

"This is good, right?" Sakura asked. "I mean, you both are going to get together."

"True as that is, it won't go public until my heritage is announced, and for that to happen, I need to be a Chuunin. When that happens, Hiashi is coming clean to the Hyuuga Elders, and Council. By then, it'll be known if Hinata agrees or not. If she doesn't agree, I'll let it go, but I don't think she would reject it."

"She'd probably pass out." Sasuke commented.

"You do realize that she's been training with him recently. She's probably past that."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm with Sasuke here. The information damn near overloaded my mind. She may have gotten a lot better, but I wouldn't be surprised if she _did_ faint from that."

"Wait, if it overloaded your mind..." Sakura trailed off. Both of them knew it. Hinata would faint when she heard it.

And she was finding out at that exact moment. The moment she saw the proof, she did, in fact, faint. She also had what looked to be a perverted smile on her face. Hiashi also noticed some blood flowing from her nose.

Team 7 all nodded, and went their separate ways, though Sasuke pecked Sakura's cheek.

It took another 2 weeks for Naruto to prove his mastery over Earth, to Kakashi's Satisfaction, and as such, he had started him on Lightning Exercises. Sasuke joined in as well, though neither used Shadow Clones. They hadn't taken a C-rank or higher during the next month, which is how long it took Naruto to figure out how the element acted. Really, it was a thunderstorm that did the job. It was when he figured it out, that he finished the First Exercise within the next day. When he did, he explained the Lightning Element as he figured it.

Kakashi, though confused at the explanation, was impressed. With it, Sasuke went from 20% through the first exercise to complete in 2 days, when it took a month to reach 20%. The next exercise took them a full 10 days, and by then, Sakura had achieved Shinobi Mastery over Earth and Fire. Naruto approved of her skill with them, as did Salamander and Gnome.

As it stood, there was only 3 months until the Chuunin Exams, and Sakura had managed to finish her Elemental Training, along with a few Ninjutsu. Then came her Kenjutsu, which was decent. In Single Combat spars, she was good, easily Chuunin level. Her healing skills were also a lot higher, barely Jounin level.

Once he _knew_ that all of them stood at at least High-Chuunin, he gathered them in front of the memorial stone. "Alright, so you all have your elements mastered. What do you think we should go for next?" Kakashi asked. Apparently, they were so good at training themselves and each other, he only needed to tell them the path, and they'll get it quickly.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "Sakura, how's your Medical Jutsu coming along?"

"The doctors in the hospital are surprised at my progress. According to them I've reached Jounin level, and simply just have to apply for a Master Field Medic license. Once I get it, I'll be cleared for anything I'm missing, which includes the much more risky medical Ninjutsu. Really, according to them, I have both the reserves and control for them. Just need the license."

Sasuke nodded. "And you, Angel Fox?"

"Well, thanks to Kakashi-sensei I've finally mastered the fifth Primary Element. The Jutsu, I haven't mastered yet. My Taijutsu is finally complete, and my Kenjutsu is a lot higher than before." Naruto admitted. "I still have no aptitude for using Genjutsu, even with my Control. Any Genjutsu below A-Rank I can't even learn. Granted, Luka showed me a few Kitsune Techniques he learned as Kurama. Seriously, those Kitsune Illusions actually pack a punch. Can't break them. Serene Mind stops them, too. Still, you'll feel the pain of both real and the Illusion. _That_ is the strange point."

The rest of the team nodded. "Sasuke?"

"My Taijutsu set is complete, Sharingan is fully matured at 3 each, Ninjutsu you both already know." Seeing them nod he continued. "Genjutsu, I'm pretty good with, regardless of my lack of interest. I've also been learning a bit in Fuuinjutsu. I'm decent there."

"Maybe I can help. I've gotten lessons from Sal and Luka for years, and they both put me at the level of a Journeyman for the Uzumaki Clan. For most that would be just below Master anywhere else."

They all whistled. "Impressive."

"Have you applied for a Fuuinjutsu License yet?"

Naruto shook his head. "Even while showing off my prowess, I can't apply until I'm a Chuunin. I also have to show the Novice, Intermediate, Initiate, Adept and Journeyman levels to show that I really _am _that good. They were extremely disappointed that I couldn't apply due to rank. Rank is the only thing holding me back, apparently. I have the skill, shown it to the right people, all I need is the rank to apply. If the same person is on duty that day, he'll just give it to me _knowing_ I have the skill and experience necessary."

They all looked at him and shook their heads. "If it were anyone else, I wouldn't have believed that." Sakura admitted. "You just love defying Logic, don't you?"

"It's a gift." Naruto replied with a smile.

"So, you've got the training, all you need now is the experience." Kakashi stated, earning a nod. "Shall we get a C-rank tomorrow?" They all looked at each each and then nodded at him. "I see. Then take the rest of the day off, and tomorrow meet at the Mission Hall. Dismissed."

The group left through the air, with their wings. Hinata joined them quickly, though Kakashi preferred to use Shunshin.

Naruto and Hinata went one way, while Sasuke and Sakura went another.

Oh, and Hinata was now engaged to Naruto. Sasuke was still trying to work out the courage to propose himself.

The next day, Team 7 went to the Mission hall, to see Team 8 there. "Hokage-sama?"

"Ah, excellent timing, Team 7. Team 8 is about to go on a C-Rank, and they believe it to be a good idea for a Joint Mission." Sarutobi stated.

He looked at his team who nodded. "We're in. What's the mission?"

"Apparently, some ruins were discovered to the Northwest. An Archeologist wishes for escorts. He doesn't expect anything vicious, but he feels it can't hurt to be safe."

This got Naruto's and Sasuke's attention. "Send him in."

A man in dusty tan clothing walked in. As Naruto saw him, he quickly noticed something. _'Hey guys? Doesn't he look like...'_

"Yes, he does look like _her_." Undine replied.

The man bowed his head slightly. His hair was a deep crimson, eyes a Bright Green. He stood at 5'4" and had the body of a Martial Artist. Sakura noticed a few Dragon Traits as well, such as the scaled skin. Team 7 was all that noticed. "My name is Simon Fateburn. I take it you all are the escorts I asked for?" He asked, looking at them. "Those three would do the best, from what I see, though." He pointed at Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto.

Kakashi eye-smiled. "Ah, I see you've recognized their hidden ability as I have."

"It's kind of hard not to. One of them even seems related to me from what I can see."

Sakura nodded her assent. "I came to the same conclusion."

"So, this is the team, Hokage-sama?" The man asked.

"They both are." Sarutobi told him. "Kurenai and Kakashi are both Jounin. Kakashi also has the strongest team on record. You'll be fine."

"Thank you for your help."

"Alright, pack up. We leave in 2 hours." Kurenai stated. "And Kakashi..."

"I know better than to be late when Naruto is involved." Kakashi shivered remembering the last time he was late. "Let's just say that Naruto's pranking ability was _never _exaggerated and leave it at that. If anything, it was _understated_."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "I'm not even gonna ask." They left, and met up at the North Gate 2 hours later. Naruto had Angel Halo on his waist like Luka did, which their client raised an eyebrow at. Sakura had Kubikiri bocho on her back as well. Sasuke had Devil's Horn on his waist as well. Seeing Kurenai's questioning glance, Kakashi simply shrugged. "Naruto got Zabuza and won. Sakura got the sword, Naruto modified it to fit the true purpose of this team."

"Naruto is the Red head, right?" Simon asked, earning a nod. "You know, my mother once told me of a sword that looked similar to it. What was it called... Angel Halo?"

Naruto nodded. "You know of the sword, I take it?"

"Hard not to. It's one of the only weapons my family feared. Even though it was lost a long time ago, my mother took it to the next level." Simon shook his head. "Seriously, she was paranoid as hell. Still, that's probably a replica."

Naruto shrugged. "It is what it is."

They all set out, and it took them a good 5 hours before Sakura spoke up. "So, you have Dragon Blood?"

"I was wondering when you were gonna ask about that." Simon stated. "Yeah, I do. Scared the hell out of my father when it woke up. Seriously, the saying "Let sleeping Dragons lie" is not just an expression. My father was once an A-Rank Shinobi. Since I woke up my blood, he's been no better than a civilian. Seriously, since then, hes been off any Shinobi list."

"You went berserk too, didn't you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah... Sometimes, I wonder how my mother brought me back."

"It took 28 hits from the Heavenly Knight of Earth and a Level 7 Earth Kick which sent me into a cliffside to get me back to my senses." Sakura admitted sheepishly.

"You ran into Tamamo, The Kitsune of Earth?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah. My team has. Not those four." She pointed at Team 8.

Hinata raised her hand. "I have. She was in Fire Country while you guys were in Wave Country. Came across her by chance."

"You're lucky she didn't strike you." Simon stated. "Rumor has it, she lost all faith in Humanity and cut herself off."

Naruto raised a finger. "With two of us related to a friend of hers, she granted my team a short reprieve." He crossed his arms childishly. "She took my Tofu..."

"Since when did you eat Tofu?" Kiba questioned. "You're a Ramen nut."

"Doesn't mean I don't eat anything else, dog breath." Naruto retorted calmly. "In fact, Thin Fired Tofu is my second favorite dish. I still don't know how Erubetie got me into it, but I don't dwell on it anymore."

"You've met Erubetie _and_ Tamamo?" Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "And you're both alive... I've got good company."

Team 7 shrugged. Naruto then continued. "Out of the Heavenly Knights, the only one I haven't met in person is Granberia. Alma and I get along well, Erubetie is like a mother, and Tamamo is the Psychotic Aunt that everyone loves."

"Lucky bastard..." Simon grumbled.

Naruto then looked at him. "So, I heard you were going to examine some ruins. What are they supposed to be Ruins of?"

"From what I heard, there was something pointing to the old Continent Hellgondo. Supposedly, it was lost, and these ruins were reported to have some kind of connection to Hellgondo from what _was_ found. It was vague, but I have to see if it's true. My Heritage is in Hellgondo."

Team 7 nodded, understanding the sentiments. "I see. Well, you've got some good help. I just hope that we don't run into a fallen Angel." Kakashi stated.

"Yeah, I heard about the mess near Hot Spring Country. Monsters all over the continent know about _that_. The Chimeras returning is not a good sign." Simon stated. "If this is really Hellgondo we're going to see, then it may have something we could use to stop them."

The rest of the trip was mainly filled with Kiba talking to Naruto about the old days, Hinata and Sakura talking to Simon, while Sasuke just watched out for anything.

Sakura then stopped just before sundown, her eyes narrowed. Naruto and Sasuke stopped right afterwards, narrowing their eyes. All three drew their swords. Kurenai was about to ask what was up, when Kakashi stopped her. "What do you sense?"

Naruto sniffed a few times. "Dragon... Fire... High Grade Steel?" The last one confused him, but he was on guard. It wasn't long before someone came onto the road.

This person was female, obviously. Her hair was bright red, her eyes a Deep Green. She also wore what seemed to be body armor. All people present saw the tail, and scaled skin. Simon looked at the being, and was surprised. "You... You're..."

"Granberia..." Naruto whispered. "If you don't mind my asking, why are you here?"

"I came because I heard about you from Tamamo, Uzumaki." She stated.

"I barely stand a chance against Tamamo, and you wish to test me?" Naruto asked, slightly surprised.

Granberia drew a sword, which the others had overlooked. It was a Double edge blade, 5 feet long. It looked normal, but Naruto knew better. He _knew _that the sword she drew was far from normal. "I wish to see for myself what you can do. Tamamo may have accepted you as a user of Angel Halo, but I haven't. You won't get Erubetie's or Alma's either."

"Got Erubetie's. Haven't seen Alma since I was five." Naruto got in his stance. "She hasn't seen my progress either."

"I see." Granberia looked at him. "One on one. I only wish to see your skills. You, and you alone. No Spirits."

Naruto looked into his mind. _'Guys?'_

"**Kid, I could never beat her without them. Then again, I didn't have Chakra, or a Bijuu backing me up. I am a part of you, just as much as you are. You are a Jinchuuriki. I can help. Sylph and the others can't, but I can. Just say the word."**

Naruto mentally nodded. "The Elemental Spirits have agreed to stay out of it. But if we're gonna do this..." He released his true form, shocking all present, aside from Granberia.

"You have both Angel and Yoko blood. Impressive." Granberia stated. "But it will not save you."

"It will help even the odds." Naruto's voice went cold. "You want me at my best, I'll show you my best. Everyone else stay out of this! This is my fight."

Sasuke was slightly torn, but nodded. Hinata was about to move forward, but Kakashi held out an arm to stop her. "He needs this. It's a personal matter."

Granberia and Naruto stared each other down. Naruto had found the flow of Energy in Granberia. He had never seen it so easily with anyone else, but he guessed that was because he was listening to the flow of the area, not his opponent.

When Granberia moved even the slightest bit, he saw it and what it could do. The flow connected him to Granberia. He didn't even feel the pull on his chakra, and that surprised him. Granberia was the first to move, and sent a horizontal slash at him from the left. He bent backwards to avoid it, and it missed, though barely. He sent a kick up charged with a small amount of Earth. It hit her chin, and sent her up a bit.

Naruto had one hand on the ground at that point, and used it to push up before swinging his sword at the dragon. The strike was parried, and they both went back a bit. Naruto stayed airborne thanks to his wings, before charging going for a stab. Granberia was waiting and about to dodge, but when Naruto was 7 feet out, he vanished from sight, and even the Flow, causing a late reaction, and a small cut on Granberia's right arm, before he reappeared behind her, sending a horizontal slash at her as he turned around, which was barely blocked, due to her shock, which was due to him escaping the flow.

They both backed up a bit, and went in, Granberia's eyes narrowing as their blades were locked at the hilt. "How did you escape the Flow?" She questioned.

"Lightning Sword Flash is my best move, though not my strongest I'll admit." Naruto replied, before the lock was broken, and they both went back, stopping about 20 feet from each other.

"How much do you know of Luka's Skills?"

"Most of them are mastered, some more than he was at them at his death." Naruto answered.

"Then I think we should end this with our most powerful Sword Techniques."

"Right now?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes. I wish to know which of his you would see as the strongest, that you've learned." Granberia readied her sword, for the Vaporizing Rebellion Sword.

Naruto recognized this, and held Angel Halo upright in front of him, both hands on the grip. "So you know, I've only used this three times before, and the first time, I didn't even know if it would work the way I was planning it." The sword in his hands glowed a bright white all along the blade.

"Naruto! Are you crazy?!" Kakashi shouted.

"Kakashi?"

"You want to finish this in one move, I'll do just that!" Naruto brought the sword down, as Granberia released her favorite technique.

"VAPORIZING REBELLION SWORD!" A blast of fire charged Naruto in random patterns, but since Naruto released his at the same time...

"QUADRUPLE GIGA!" As soon as Granberia released her Chaotic Flames, Angel Halo hit the ground, and Naruto shouted the name, which caused Granberia even more surprise. The Quadruple Giga completely overpowered the chaos of Granberia's technique, causing Naruto to stare at her bloodied and burnt form, panting. "At most... I can use it twice before I pass out, on a full tank."

Granberia was impressed. _'To handle the Quadruple Giga on his own, and even get rid of the charging time is impressive... but for this? Never thought it was possible, but... He did it. He's got Luka standing behind him... Looks like that's a literal statement.'_ Granberia noticed an astral projection of Luka floating behind Naruto, as he stood there, ready to strike. "You've got my permission." She said, getting up.

Naruto then fell back on his ass and sighed in relief. "Never thought that it would be enough..."

"One question... How did you reduce the charging time for it?" Granberia asked, curiosity in her voice.

"It's simple in theory." Naruto was helped up by Hinata, who realized it was done. "It's getting the required Elemental Manipulation that's the hard part. You need Shinobi Mastery over Wind, Water, Earth and Fire elements, and the ability to use the elements with utmost ease using Chakra only. Getting all of them to the required level is the hardest part, which is also the first point."

"I see, go on." The Dragon replied.

"The second point is mixing them into the same weapon. You see, Chakra Metal can only handle one Quadruple Giga before needing a complete repair. After using it, if you try to block a single Kunai with it, it'll shatter on contact. Chakra Metal can't handle it, so you'd need something like Angel Halo, Devil's Horn, or the Modified Kubikiri Bocho. As you can see, I have Angel Halo, Sasuke has Devil's Horn, and Sakura has Kubikiri Bocho. Channeling all four elements is actually pretty hard, but not as hard as learning all Four of the required Elements. By channeling all four of the elements at the same time, or one right after another in rapid succession, you've got the White Glow. Swing it down, and release it all from the tip of the sword, and there you go! Quadruple Giga, hold the Onions."

Granberia just stared at him. "So... that's all you had to do?"

"That's it."

"Can't believe no one ever thought about it..."

"It took a Jinchuuriki, who is also an Uzumaki, to figure out what no one else could... and the first time I used it was when I came up with the idea not 10 seconds before I used it. Didn't even know if it would work at the time, and I'm glad it did." Naruto grinned.

"Wait, so I could learn it?" Kiba questioned.

"Theoretically, yeah." Naruto told him. "Hell, anyone can. But without a weapon made of certain materials, or a Sentient Sword, you might as well put it out of your mind. Besides, the only one I'd actively teach this is Sasuke. It's kind of a Family Technique from way back when."

"Then why teach the Teme?"

Naruto glared at him. "Be careful what you say of my cousin, _Inuzuka_. You may regret it."

"Naruto..." Kurenai was cut off by Kakashi.

"The Quadruple Giga, I have a bit of history on it. Before Naruto only two others have ever used it, and both are dead. They have been since before the Age of Shinobi had begun. Naruto and Sasuke are both descendants of the last one to use it. It _is_ a type of Family technique that most of the village doesn't even know of."

Aside from Hinata, Team 8, Kurenai included, was surprised, though Shino barely showed it. Hinata had been told of their relation, and it really was more like cousins than it should have been. Shino had looked at Hinata's lack of a response and questioned it.

"Simple, really. I already knew."

"And you didn't tell us?" Kiba asked, actually surprised.

"You never asked." She smiled lightly at him. Kiba just palmed his face at the response.

"You know, I told ANBU the same thing when I explained something to them. Same with Hokage-jiji." Naruto then held up his hand. "Before you comment, Formality is _not_ my style, and he _is_ like a grandfather to me, so don't say anything on that."

Kurenai's mouth closed, while Hinata just shrugged. "I fail to see the logic in that Naruto-san." Shino spoke in a monotone voice.

Team 7 just shook their heads. Sakura spoke up. "When Naruto is involved, Logic goes out the window. After a while, you get used to it."

"If you don't, you'll go insane." Sasuke added.

"If it's impossible, count on Naruto to make it possible." Kakashi stated.

"Look at it this way, Shino." Naruto started, back on his feet, no longer panting. "When I get involved, Logic gets inverted on 17 different planes. I believe it would make anyone _but_ a Nara go crazy, unless they're already insane. In which case, they wouldn't be worried about it. Shall we continue?"

"You're still recovering from your Chakra usage." Kakashi pointed out.

"True as that is, I'm good for traveling. I just won't be able to revert back for a while. How much longer until we reach the ruins?"

"Should be another day." Simon replied. "Why?"

"By the time we reach the place, I'll be completely fine. Seriously, I'm really only at 52% of my Chakra. I'll be fine." Naruto explained.

Kakashi eyed him, but nodded. "Very well. We keep moving."

"I'll tag along. I'm probably heading the same way, anyway." Granberia said, walking alongside Naruto. "Seriously, I need to see more of you personally." As they were walking, Sasuke noticed the Black Book in Naruto's hands.

"Crossing it off?"

Naruto simply nodded, before writing something else in. "Plus, something else to get done later on, but that can wait." He closed it and it vanished on his chest. "Besides, it has nothing to do with everything you'd see here. Nothing you'd have to worry about."

"And what would it be?"

He saw the smirk, as did Hinata. "You'll have to wait and find out. Besides, the only one that actually _needs_ to know this is Hinata. Not you. Cousin or not, it's more for her, than it is you, and I don't think she'd like me telling someone else before I told her."

"Fine. But I will figure it out sooner or later, you know that, right?"

"As it stands, this one doesn't concern you yet, so don't worry about it." Naruto countered. "When you get involved, I'll let you know."

Sasuke shrugged. "Fair enough."

00000x00000

Chapter complete!


End file.
